Halloween Party Contest - Les OS
by OSContestTwilight
Summary: Retrouvez ici les OS pour le concours ouvert jusqu'au 2 Novembre. Déguisez-vous et participez en compagnie à l'Halloween Party organisé par Edward & Bella et leurs amis. Lisez et appréciez! NB : En tant que gérantes de la page du concours, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews déposées!
1. Liste des OS Halloween Party

Retrouvez sous cette publication,

tous les OS qui participent au concours HalloweenParty Contest !

**/!\ CONCOURS OUVERT JUSQU'AU 2 NOVEMBRE 2014 /!\**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**A votre tour, participez et lisez !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

OS 1 : Un délicieux Halloween

OS 2 : Saveur Framboise

OS 3 : Treat or... Love

OS 4 : Je déteste Halloween

OS 5 : Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs

OS 6 : Une destinée...

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

**/!\ Les auteurs sans compte fanfiction sont les bienvenus dans ce concours /!\**

**Retrouvez-nous sur Facebook grâce à la page OS Contest Twilight !**

***O*o*O*o*O*o*O***

Petit rappel : En tant qu'organisatrices du concours et gérantes de la page, nous ne répondrons pas aux reviews laissées mais une fois le concours terminé, elles seront transmises aux auteurs qui les traiteront de façon personnelle.

Merci de votre compréhension.


	2. OS 1 : Un délicieux Halloween

**Farce organisée : **Un délicieux Halloween.

**Les déguisés : **Bella/Edward.

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclamer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight** et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest**.

Un bal masqué pour Halloween ? Un bal ? Masqué ? Pour HALLOWEEN ?! Mais où est-ce qu'ils avaient été cherché ça ? C'est pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas plutôt proposer… une soirée, tranquille, chacun chez soi, à faire ce qu'on avait envie de faire ?

Je déteste Halloween, chaque année c'est la même chose : quelqu'un organise une soirée, il faut se trouver une idée de déguisement puis trouver ce satané déguisement, aller à cette fichue soirée, rencontrer des gens, les voir boire (trop) et rentrer chez soi aussi seul qu'au départ. A quoi ça sert ? A rien à part me faire perdre de précieuses heures de sommeil.

- Bella ? T'es prête ? Allez sors de ta chambre que je puisse t'admirer !

Ça, c'est Alice ma meilleure amie. Elle, ça l'amuse tout ça, elle adore les vêtements, elle adore les soirées alors là, c'est l'extase totale pour elle.

Je me décidais enfin à sortir de ma chambre en traînant des pieds.

L'avantage d'avoir Alice comme amie, c'est qu'elle se charge de tout. À partir du moment où on avait reçu l'invitation pour cette soirée, elle m'avait harcelée TOUS LES JOURS à propos de mon costume et quand elle avait vu que je m'en occupais pas, elle avait décidé de s'en occuper à ma place. C'était déjà ça en moins !

Quand je rejoignis Alice dans mon petit salon, elle était déjà prête et trépignait d'impatience. Elle s'était trouvée un déguisement d'infirmière sexy qui lui allait à la perfection : elle était petite mais la courte blouse mettait ses fines jambes en valeur, ses hanches étaient moulées et sa poitrine… WAOUH ! Quel décolleté ! Si j'étais lesbienne, je serais tout de suite tombée raide dingue ! Et par-dessus tout ça, elle avait rajouté une bonne dose de faux sang histoire de rendre le tout un peu plus terrifiant.

À côté d'elle, je me sentais moche et même transparente. Alice m'avait trouvé tout l'attirail de la pompom girl : un tee-shirt aux couleurs d'une équipe de football, une jupe et des pompons. Elle avait même pensé à prendre une jupe un peu plus longue que ce que les vraies pompom girls portent car elle connaissait très bien mon problème à afficher mes jambes en public. Pour rendre le tout un peu plus "halloweenesque" (c'est elle qui avait inventé ce mot), elle avait déchiré les vêtements, fait des trous, mis du faux sang et les avait salis avec de la terre.

- Bella ! Tu es superbe ! J'ai plus qu'à te maquiller mais si tu tires cette tête d'enterrement toute la soirée, je ne vais pas avoir besoin de faire grand-chose, me reprocha-t-elle.  
>- Et si je fais un grand sourire façon Miss Monde, tu m'empêcheras de venir ?<p>

Elle me tira la langue de façon puérile en attrapant sa trousse à maquillage.

Quand elle me laissa enfin regarder son "chef d'œuvre", je me découvris un visage encore plus blanc que d'habitude, des **nuances** de noir et gris autour des yeux et des lèvres aussi rouges que le sang.

- Tu me laisserais rajouter un dernier détail pour te rendre parfaite ? Me demanda-t-elle avec sa moue à laquelle je ne pouvais résister.  
>- Vas-y Alice, amuse-toi, de toute façon j'ai décidé que c'était la dernière fois.<br>- Comment ça la dernière fois ?

Elle tira un papier blanc de son sac et se mit derrière moi.

- Halloween c'est fini. C'est la dernière année que je participe à tout ça, l'année prochaine je regarderais une bonne comédie romantique avec un chocolat chaud. Fini les déguisements, fini les soirées !

Je l'entendis soupirer avant de sentir quelque chose de froid au niveau de mon omoplate. Alice frotta dessus et tira délicatement la feuille.

- Et voilà ! Tu es fin prête !

Je me dirigeais vers le miroir de l'entrée.

- Un cœur, Alice ? Sérieusement ? Un cœur avec une dague ?  
>- Quoi, je le trouve très bien comme <strong>tatouage<strong> moi, j'hésite même à m'en faire un vrai mais ça sera pas sur l'épaule, il sera beaucoup plus bas si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je voyais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Ca serait un bon cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Jazzy, tu crois pas ?

Jazzy, ou Jasper de son vrai nom, était le petit ami d'Alice depuis quelques mois déjà et, le connaissant, ça allait effectivement lui faire plaisir.

Au lieu de répondre, j'enfilai mon manteau et attrapai Alice par le bras pour la traîner dehors avant qu'elle ne se mette à me parler de sa "parfaite et symbiotique" vie sexuelle d'après elle.

En arrivant au bas de mon immeuble, on découvrit que pour une fois la météo ne s'était pas trompée et qu'une tempête de neige était bien en préparation pour cette nuit. Quelques flocons commençaient déjà à dégringoler et le vent soufflait déjà fort.

- Allez Bella, on ne se décourage pas ! C'est pas de la neige et un peu de vent qui vont nous arrêter, si ?

Avant même que je ne puisse lui répondre, elle me tira dehors. Le **blizzard** nous fit frissonner mais Alice fit comme si de rien n'était alors que je regrettais d'avoir été embauchée dans cette foutue boîte deux ans auparavant. La Cullen Corporation était une grande entreprise très bien réputée qui nous avait engagées, Alice et moi, tout de suite après nos études de droit comme juristes. Il y régnait une très bonne ambiance et pour s'en assurer, la direction organisait des fêtes pour chaque évènement : une soirée le 4 juillet, un repas la veille de Thanksgiving, une soirée pour le nouvel an, une autre pour l'anniversaire de la société et enfin une dernière pour Halloween.

La plupart des employés étaient invités avec leur conjoint, les plus importants clients aussi et on pouvait discuter avec le patron dans un cadre sympa.

Après quelques minutes à chercher un taxi et à passer une vingtaine de minutes à bord d'une des voitures jaunes, on arriva enfin au siège de l'entreprise.

D'habitude, on voyait l'intérieur du hall de loin grâce aux grandes baies vitrées qui recouvraient chaque mur. Mais ce soir, des rideaux noirs avaient été disposés devant chaque fenêtre pour cacher l'intérieur. Ils avaient encore fait les choses en grand.

Jasper nous attendait devant l'entrée : comme il ne travaillait pas ici, il avait besoin d'Alice et de son carton d'invitation pour pouvoir rentrer.

Il nous salua dès qu'il nous vit arriver.

- Les filles, vous êtes ravissantes ! Enfin plutôt… terrifiantes.

Alice s'était arrangée pour que tout soit à son goût et Jasper se retrouvait déguisé en chirurgien fou, il avait même des **lunettes** accrochées à sa blouse.

On rentra rapidement dans le bâtiment avant que le froid ne nous gèle sur place et je fus ébahie par ce qu'était devenu le hall.

D'habitude il était lumineux et spacieux alors que là, il y faisait sombre. Les néons du plafond étaient éteints et seuls des **chandeliers** posés sur des petites tables hautes dispersées un peu partout autour de la piste de danse éclairaient la pièce. Celles-ci étaient recouvertes de longues nappes noires qui traînaient par terre. Le comptoir d'accueil avait été transformé en bar tenu par deux vampires et des serveurs déguisés en **démons** servaient les invités.

Malgré la foule dense, on s'entendait très bien parler. Apparemment, l'ambiance sombre forçait les gens à parler tout bas.

- Vous avez vu le DJ ? Nous interpella Alice. Il a dû se tromper avec la fête du printemps.

Elle pouffa et quand je réussis à l'apercevoir tout au bout de la piste de danse, je la rejoignis. Il avait dû oublier de vérifier qu'il avait un déguisement adapté pour ce soir car le pauvre était déguisé en **vache**.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. La plupart discutait mais certains avaient déjà commencé à envahir la piste de danse. L'ambiance tamisée ne permettait pas de voir distinctement les gens et ça avait apparemment aidé certains à conclure. Un couple non loin de moi était en train de s'embrasser outrageusement pour un lieu public. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde et je ne voyais pas grand-chose de son copain à part qu'il était déguisé en **ninja** et qu'il était très baraqué.

- Si vous voulez me faire rester à cette soirée, il va me falloir un verre.  
>- Ils ont l'air de faire des cocktails intéressants, tu viens Jazzy ?<p>

On se dirigea tous les trois vers le bar et on commanda un "buveur de sang", une "citrouille surprise" et une "larme de lune".

Si pour l'instant j'étais collée à Alice et Jasper, je savais que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, bientôt ils voudront aller danser et à ce moment-là, il faudrait bien que je me mêle à la foule ou que je m'éclipse discrètement pour rentrer.

Ce moment arriva d'ailleurs bien plus rapidement que je ne le pensais.

- Jasper, on va danser ? Proposa Alice.  
>- Euh… Bella, ça te dérange pas si…<br>- Non, aucun souci, allez vous amuser, je vais aller goûter leurs mini-cupcakes.  
>- N'en profite pas pour partir, me prévint Alice.<p>

Je levais les yeux au ciel pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient vers la piste où une musique techno faisait se déchaîner la foule.

Je me dirigeai vers le buffet où tout un tas de gâteaux me faisaient envie. Il y en avait bien sûr à la citrouille ou en forme de chauve-souris mais un cupcake tout blanc avec une **framboise** posée sur le dessus me faisait plus envie. Je pris une serviette et commençai à entasser quelques mignardises quand je sentis une présence à mes côtés.

- Vous comptez tous les goûter ?

Je rougis tout de suite à sa remarque.

- Je vous comprends, ils ont l'air super bon mais vous n'aurez jamais assez de place sur votre serviette pour tous les prendre ou alors ça va finir en catastrophe culinaire.

Je me décidais enfin à me tourner vers mon interlocuteur et… Dieu du ciel ! Il était magnifique ! Un heureux hasard l'avait fait se déguiser en un joueur de football américain zombie. Il tenait son casque sous le bras ce qui me permit de détailler son visage et surtout ses cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable et négligemment coiffés. Mon examen de lui dura plusieurs secondes mais il avait apparemment fait de même.

- Sympa votre tenue, vous devriez rester à côté de moi toute la soirée, on fait bien la paire. Et puis ça tiendrait certaines à l'écart peut-être, parce que je ne voudrais pas faire le mec qui se la pète trop mais il y a des filles là-bas, on dirait de vraies **groupies** et je sais même pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si j'étais réellement un joueur de football.  
>- Je ne suis pas sûre que mes pompons soient une super arme mais si ma simple présence suffit, ça me va.<br>- Ah non, je veux discuter aussi parce que si vous vous tenez juste en face de moi sans rien faire, je vais me croire dans un film d'horreur.  
>- Je comptais manger ces appétissants gâteaux mais d'accord de quoi vous voulez parler ?<p>

Je le vis réfléchir un instant avant qu'un sourire ne s'installe sur son visage d'ange.

- J'en sais rien, vous préférez pas plutôt danser ?  
>- Vous savez que je ne vous connais pas ?<br>- Et alors ? Prenez le risque. Je vous connais pas non plus et ça ne me dérange pas.

Il me tendit sa main et plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens. Il ne me fallut pas plus longtemps pour décider de tenter l'aventure et je posai délicatement ma main gauche dans la sienne.

Il m'entraîna vers la piste de danse en me poussant gentiment d'une main sur mes reins sans lâcher la mienne. La musique avait changé, était devenue plus douce. Cet inconnu me fit tourner pour que je me retrouve face à lui, il tenta de glisser sa main dans mon dos mais il remarqua que le casque le gênait, il s'éloigna une seconde pour le poser sur une table avant de reprendre sa place et nous entamâmes un slow.

On évoluait tranquillement dans notre petit coin. Mon nez était assez proche de son torse pour que je sente les effluves de son parfum. Elles m'enivraient et je me sentais délicieusement bien dans ses bras.

Quand la musique changea à nouveau et redevint beaucoup plus assourdissante, je crus que notre petite bulle de tranquillité allait exploser mais l'inconnu me tira hors de la piste de danse. Il nous fit traverser la foule pour arriver à l'autre bout du hall où je crus qu'on allait s'arrêter mais il poursuivit et m'emmena dans un couloir avant de me faire brusquement tourner pour me faire entrer dans une salle de réunion.

Je me demandais comment il pouvait aussi bien connaître le bâtiment mais bien sûr s'il avait été invité ce soir, c'était soit un employé soit un client qui avait l'habitude d'aller dans cette salle.

- C'était devenu bien trop bruyant là-bas, m'expliqua-t-il avant de me plaquer contre le mur et de m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

D'habitude je ne suis pas comme ça, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se laisse embrasser par un parfait inconnu à une soirée. Mais d'habitude je suis aussi une fille célibataire, en manque d'amour et en sérieux manque de sexe. Alors pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi, pour une fois, je ne me laisserais pas guider par mes pulsions et pourquoi je ne laisserais pas un inconnu diablement sexy m'embrasser et faire tout ce qu'il voulait de mon corps ?

En ayant marre de mon cerveau plein de réflexions, je décidais de me plonger pleinement dans l'action présente et je crochetai mes bras autour du cou de mon inconnu pour approfondir notre baiser.

Je sentais ses mains sur mes hanches, sa chaleur tout le long de mon corps, sa langue qui bataillait avec la mienne. Je sentais tout ça et je ne voulais surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Mes mains glissaient dans ses cheveux et je découvris qu'ils étaient aussi doux que je me l'étais imaginée.

Sans que je ne puisse me retenir, un léger gémissement sortit de ma bouche et, au lieu de faire peur à mon inconnu, il lui fit accentuer sa prise sur moi. Sa main droite glissa de ma hanche vers le creux de mes reins alors que l'autre s'agrippa à mon épaule et je sentis ma poitrine s'écraser contre son torse musclé.

Je rapprochai inconsciemment mon bassin du sien et je sentis à la bosse de son short que son désir allait plus loin qu'un simple baiser.

Il s'arrêta brusquement et posa son front contre le mien. Dans cette position, je distinguais clairement ses yeux sombres de désir mais j'y lus aussi une question silencieuse. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur le mur et leur chaleur me manquait déjà.

J'aurais dû profiter de cette pause pour me détacher de lui et repartir dans la salle de fête, arrêter ce qui venait à peine de commencer mais la **tentation** était trop forte et je ne pus m'y résoudre, je décidais alors de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

- Ne t'arrête pas.

J'avais parlé tout bas, tellement bas que je crus qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue mais avant que je ne puisse me répéter, je retrouvais la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, le goût fruité de sa langue et la chaleur de ses mains à travers mes vêtements.

Ses baisers descendirent vers mon cou puis vers mon épaule alors que ses doigts soulevaient le col de mon T-shirt. Le feu du plaisir envahit tout mon corps et je sus que ma retenue avait complètement disparue.

Une de ses mains se glissa sous mon T-shirt. La sensation de la pulpe de ses doigts sur la peau nue de mon ventre me provoqua des frissons, des frissons de plaisir. Je décidais alors de prendre les choses en main et je retirai mon T-shirt moi-même, exposant mon soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Je l'entendis avaler bruyamment sa salive et je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix en mettant mes plus beaux sous-vêtements.

Il continua sa lente descente de baisers vers la naissance de ma poitrine alors que sa main remontait vers mon sein droit. Elle glissa sur le fin tissu avant de faire délicatement tomber la bretelle et d'exposer mon sein nu qu'il s'empressa de lécher.

Une violente montée de désir remonta jusqu'à mon téton tandis que de son autre main, mon inconnu commençait à malmener mon autre sein.

Je n'étais que désir et je commençai à me frotter indécemment contre lui. Ma main descendit vers son short en suivant les contours de chacun de ses muscles. J'arrivais rapidement à ma cible : la bosse de son short.

Je glissai ma main dans son boxer et quand je touchai enfin son membre viril, il lâcha un grognement de plaisir. Je commençai alors lentement à le caresser puis je le pris en main et entamai des mouvements de va-et-vient, le faisant gémir de plaisir lui aussi.

Il m'attrapa alors par les hanches pour me soulever du sol, je crochetai mes jambes autour de son bassin et m'agrippai à ses cheveux soyeux. Il me porta ainsi pour me décoller du mur et me déposa délicatement sur la table de réunion sur laquelle je m'allongeai.

Ses mains glissèrent vers mes jambes en emportant ma jupe en même temps et je me trouvais là, presque nue, complètement offerte à lui.

Après m'avoir enlevé ma jupe, il remonta vers moi en une longue série de doux baisers tout le long de ma jambe. Quand il arriva à ma culotte, je ne tins plus et le désir me fit me cambrer. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris l'**aquarium** où nageaient des poissons inconscients de la scène indécente qui se tenait devant eux.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes sous-vêtements rejoignirent la pile de vêtements par terre.

La langue de mon inconnu lécha alors chaque parcelle de mon corps en feu, un feu que rien ne pourrait éteindre. Quand elle arriva au niveau de mes lèvres intimes, je crus que j'allais imploser. Ses doigts la rejoignirent rapidement et pénétrèrent mon intimité déjà humide de plaisir.

Il imposa tout de suite un rythme rapide et l'orgasme monta très vite avant de me submerger. Je n'étais plus que feu, désir et gémissements.

Quand je repris un peu mes esprits, je m'assis et remis ma main là où elle était avant qu'on arrive sur cette table. Comme son short et son boxer me gênaient, je les lui enlevai tous les deux et repris mon opération. Son membre était imposant et déjà gonflé de plaisir. Je le branlai vite tandis qu'il grognait mais avant que je n'aie pu finir, il me plaqua contre la table et présenta son membre à mon entrée.

- Je n'ai pas de préservatifs alors… souffla-t-il.  
>- Je prends la pilule et je suis clean.<br>- Moi aussi.

Je plaquai alors mes chevilles contre ses fesses fermes et il me pénétra d'un coup de bassin. Il fit de lents va-et-vient. Rapidement j'accompagnai ses mouvements avec mon bassin et le rythme s'intensifia. Le désir remonta vivement en moi et mes parois se resserrèrent sur lui quand un deuxième orgasme me submergea. Après quelques coups de bassin supplémentaires, il me rejoignit dans l'extase et je sentis sa semence m'envahir.

Mon inconnu s'écroula sur moi et je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je me sentais entière et heureuse à ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu ne jamais quitter cette salle de réunion mais rapidement la réalité nous revint en pleine tête quand la musique étouffée arriva jusqu'à nos oreilles.

- On devrait peut-être… proposai-je.  
>- Ouais, t'as raison.<p>

Il se releva et me donna mes habits.

Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'avais à ce moment-là alors j'aplatissais tant bien que mal mes cheveux en espérant que mon maquillage ressemblait toujours à quelque chose.

Sans un regard vers moi, l'inconnu quitta la pièce et je compris que ma petite bulle de bonheur avait définitivement éclaté. Je rejoignis alors moi aussi la soirée sans faire attention à qui je croisais.

Alice se trouva soudainement devant moi.

- Bella ! On te trouve enfin. Où est-ce que tu étais passée ?  
>- Je discutais avec des collègues, mentis-je.<br>- Bien, sourit-elle. On devrait aller saluer le patron.

Je la suivis alors tant bien que mal à travers la foule jusqu'à trouver Carlisle Cullen déguisé en chef de **commando** militaire avec le treillis et tous les accessoires.

- Mesdemoiselles, bonsoir, vous passez une bonne soirée ?  
>- Oui, très bien monsieur, la déco est parfaite.<p>

Alice continua de discuter avec lui pendant quelques minutes alors que je me contentai d'hocher la tête à intervalles réguliers. Ma tête était encore perdue dans mes récents ébats et par la fuite de mon inconnu. Moi, Bella Swan, pas téméraire pour un sou, j'avais couché avec un inconnu à une soirée organisée par ma boîte. Halloween me faisait faire des choses folles.

Je passais encore deux heures en compagnie d'Alice et Jasper à discuter avec des collègues, à boire des cocktails au nom farfelu et à manger de superbes gâteaux. Certains collègues n'avaient pas fait dans l'originalité et s'étaient déguisés en vampires ou en sorcières mais Mike Newton me surprit quand je découvris son déguisement de **léopard**.

- Au fait, Jasper a eu une meilleure idée ! me dit Alice tandis que ce dernier était parti nous chercher des boissons.

- Pour le tatouage, je vais plutôt me faire un **coquillage** : c'est l'emblème du resto où on a mangé ensemble la première fois, tu sais celui sur le port. C'est symbolique.  
>- Alors ce ne sera pas une surprise ?<br>- Non, tu sais bien que je suis incapable de garder un secret, surtout pour lui.

En fait, elle était incapable de garder un secret tout court, c'est pour ça que je ne lui parlais pas de ce qui venait de se passer dans la salle de réunion.

- Alice, je vais rentrer maintenant, dis-je une petite demi-heure plus tard. Je pense que je suis restée assez longtemps.  
>- Oui, d'ailleurs je suis fière de toi. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à rentrer non plus, Jasper m'a promis une surprise pour cette nuit !<p>

On commença à se diriger vers la sortie quand une main m'agrippa le bras et me fit me retourner. Je me cognai contre le torse de la personne et en levant les yeux, je redécouvris ses magnifiques yeux verts et cette tignasse indomptable.

- Désolé d'être parti précipitamment, me souffla-t-il. Tu crois qu'on pourrait se revoir ?  
>- Je… Euh…<p>

Les mots avaient du mal à sortir et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il était parti sans un mot tout à l'heure, sans même un regard pour moi mais là, il venait me voir pour me demander… un rencard je crois. Je venais déjà de coucher avec lui, qu'est-ce que je risquais de plus ?

- Oui, bien sûr.  
>- Au fait, je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen.<p>

Il me glissa un papier et partit se fondre dans la foule.

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Cullen ? Edward Cullen ? Comme le fils du patron de l'entreprise dans laquelle je travaillais ?

Je regardai le papier qu'il m'avait donné : sa carte de visite avec son numéro de téléphone portable personnel rajouté à la main.

Cette soirée avait changé ma vie. Pour la première fois, je m'étais amusée à une soirée d'Halloween. Pour la première fois, j'avais aimé une fête organisée par l'entreprise. Pour la première fois, j'avais été téméraire. Et pour la première fois, je décidais d'aller à chacune des prochaines fêtes d'Halloween en espérant revoir mon inconnu qui n'en n'était plus tout à fait un. D'ailleurs, peut-être que l'année prochaine, on irait ensemble, qui sait ?


	3. OS 2 : Saveur Framboise

**FARCE ORGANISEE :** Saveur framboise

**LES DEGUISES :** Alice et Jasper

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer) : **La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de **Stephenie Meyer**. Le thème du concours appartient à **OSContestTwilight **mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight** et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest**.

**NDLA : **Cet OS met en scène Jasper et Alice. Il contient un lemon ainsi que d'autres petites surprises. Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas.

31 octobre 2013

**-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette soirée Ali! Je te l'ai répété 150 fois au moins. Mes partiels sont fin décembre, je vais pas tout foirer pour une fête d'Halloween.**

La fatigue aidant, le simple agacement de Jasper était en train de devenir de la colère. Et Dieu sait que quand Jasper s'énerve, il vaut mieux courir se cacher. Mais Alice, bien que connaissant l'état de fatigue de Jasper, continua d'insister. Après tout, ses études lui prenaient du temps à elle aussi, elle était fatiguée également, elle comprenait les enjeux des études pour Jasper – les siennes étaient très importantes pour elle également – mais avait besoin de décompresser.

**-Jazz, s'te plait. On se voit presque plus ces derniers temps, t'es super distant. Tous les soirs, tu rentres, et tu te mets à bosser. Je sais que tu as besoin de ce job de surveillance à l'****aquarium**** pour payer tes études mais du coup tu y passes aussi tes nuits. Je pourrais me mettre à cuisiner nue sous mon ****tablier**** de cuisine que tu t'en ficherais royalement.**

Elle ne supportait pas d'être tenue à l'écart comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Elle essayait de combler ce vide en s'occupant. Elle avait d'ailleurs décoré tout l'appartement de papiers crépons noirs et oranges, de filaments de coton, de fausses araignées... Elle avait confectionné des lanternes à l'aide de citrouilles. Elle avait installé une sorcière automate près de la porte qui riait dès qu'elle captait un mouvement. Mais elle avait toujours été très fusionnelle avec Jasper et même la décoration du studio n'avait pas suffi à la distraire. Ils s'étaient rencontrés des années auparavant et ne s'étaient plus lâchés.

**-... C'est probablement vrai. Mais tu sais, la pression, les cours ... si je ne bosse pas, je vais me faire recaler aux partiels. Tu sais que ça me tient à cœur. C'est la première année de médecine qui est dure, tu verras qu'une fois que je serai en deuxième année, je serai plus présent.**

Agissant de manière habituelle, embêté d'avoir contrarié la femme de sa vie, Jasper se calma et essaya de reprendre un ton plus posé.

**-Décompresse un peu, juste ce soir s'il te plaît. Ca fait des jours, que dis-je, des semaines qu'on n'a pas passé de temps ensemble.** Le ton d'Alice se fit suppliant. **Tu partages ton temps entre tes cours, ton boulot et la bibliothèque. Tu oublies complètement ta petite amie. Tu ne me fais même plus l'amour.**

Une étincelle surgit dans le regard de Jasper. Après tout, Alice avait raison, comme toujours, sur tout. Ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, et une soirée de repos au milieu de ce **blizzard** de fatigue et de travail serait la bienvenue.

**-Je peux peut-être remédier à ça. Tu as raison après tout. ****Ça**** va chauffer pour toi ma belle.**

L'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt dans le salon du petit studio. Jasper se leva brusquement du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, laissant tomber ses prises de notes par terre. Il s'approcha doucement d'Alice, tel un lion ayant repéré une gazelle. Il se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa voracement. Elle stoppa subitement cette passion et se précipita dans la chambre qu'elle ferma à clef en expliquant à Jasper que lorsqu'elle en ressortirait, il ne lui résisterait pas.

Jasper, déboussolé au milieu du studio, resta pantois. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. Il se remémora leur rencontre. Le jour où il avait pour la première fois vu ses splendides yeux de biche larmoyants. 3 ans auparavant lorsque malencontreusement, elle s'était coincé le doigt dans la porte du casier à côté du sien. Sortant de sa rêverie, il se mit à observer leur petit studio. Minuscule. Des meubles dépareillés mais cet assemblage hétéroclite semblait ordonné par on ne sait quelle magie mise en place par Alice. Des objets tous plus insolites les uns que les autres ornaient les quelques meubles et les murs défraichis : une patère sur laquelle reposait un **béret**, un cadre photo contenant une image de **girafes, **un petit pot en verre contenant du sable et des** coquillages** ramenés de leurs dernières vacances... Un studio décoré de fausses toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles et de papiers noirs et oranges. Un studio d'étudiants fauchés. Il travaillait quatre soirs par semaine à l'aquarium municipal. Il faisait quelques rondes dans la nuit et surveillait les images des caméras tout en travaillant ses cours. Les parents d'Alice avaient proposé de payer le loyer en totalité mais Jasper refusait. Enfant de la rue, élevé en famille d'accueil, catapulté de foyers en foyers, il avait appris très tôt l'autonomie et détestait être redevable de quoi que ce soit.

Alice interrompit cette réflexion mentale en ouvrant la porte de la chambre. Jasper s'avança. Il entra et la découvrit, presque nue, allongée à plat ventre sur leur lit. Elle était la** tentation** incarnée. Il s'approcha lentement et au dernier instant se précipita à ses côtés.

**-J'observe un grain de beauté de nature inquiétante sur votre fesse droite demoiselle,** plaisanta-t-il d'une voix très professionnelle et pleine de désir. **Je vais devoir vous examiner. Tournez-vous immédiatement, je ne voudrais pas que vous couriez le moindre risque.**

Alice se retourna. Jasper s'approcha du corps de sa belle. Il la contempla longuement, lui répétant à quel point elle était parfaite. Il approcha ses mains du corps de sa moitié. A la fois délicatement et fermement, il la caressa. Lui prodiguant mille plaisirs en s'attardant sur ses seins. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Le ton joueur du jeune futur médecin laissait place à un comportement plein de désir et d'anticipation. Ses mains descendirent le long des courbes de sa belle. Il entreprit de lui enlever son tanga lorsque son regard fut attiré par ce qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un défaut de la dentelle noire presque transparente. Ce que découvrit Jasper le laissa sans voix. Sur la hanche de sa princesse se trouvait un petit dessin à l'encre noire. Un trèfle à quatre feuilles pas plus gros qu'une pièce de 20 centimes. Alice, remarquant l'instant de stupeur de son homme, l'observa.

**-Tu as enfin remarqué mon ****tatouage**** alors. Tu en as mis du temps.**

Après un instant de réflexion, Jasper se contenta seulement de demander :

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Je t'aime, tu le sais. Et je ne suis pas une cinglée ni une de ces ****groupies**** prêtes à tout pour leur idole. Ce tatouage, je l'ai fait pour toi mais aussi et surtout pour moi. Il est et restera à jamais le symbole de notre amour. Tu te souviens de l'endroit où on a pris notre premier café? Tu étais tellement maladroit à l'époque,** dit-elle avec le sourire. Le Purple Shamrock _(shamrock signifiant trèfle en anglais)_.

**-Tu as fait ça à cause du nom d'un petit bar miteux dans lequel on a bu une tasse de café au gout d'eau de vaisselle usagée?**

**-En partie. Il y avait une autre raison à ça. Quand nous nous disputerons, que j'aurai envie de tout plaquer et de partir, comme l'envie m'en prend parfois, je voudrais faire ma valise. Je lèverai les bras pour l'attraper en haut de l'armoire, mon ****tee-shirt**** se soulèvera, mon jean s'abaissera et je verrai dans le miroir ce petit trèfle à quatre feuilles. Et alors je me ****rappellerai**** à quel point je suis chanceuse de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je me ****rappellerai**** ce café dégueulasse mais surtout le goût délicieux de tes lèvres sur les miennes juste après. Et je serais forcée de me ****rappeler**** tous nos bons souvenirs. Tous ceux qu'on a tendance à mettre de côté lorsqu'on est en colère. Ne sois pas fâché contre moi pour une raison aussi bête s'il te plait. Je t'aime. Et là tout de suite, j'ai surtout très envie de toi.**

Jasper, touché par cette explication, reprit là où il s'était arrêté encore plus délicatement que précédemment. Il finit d'enlever le sous-vêtement d'Alice en prenant bien soin de caresser ses cuisses au passage. Une fois délivrée de ce vêtement, Alice se tortilla sous lui pour rétablir un certain équilibre en lui enlevant son tee-shirt. Elle lécha ses pectoraux avec avidité tout en déboutonnant le jean de son aimé. Jean qui finit bien vite au sol, à l'autre bout de la pièce accompagné du caleçon, près des costumes de la fête de ce soir.

La jeune femme renversa Jasper et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle caressa sa verge tendue avant de l'engloutir entre ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle suça avidement, encouragée par les légers mouvements du bassin de son homme allant à la rencontre de sa bouche. Elle finit par stopper cette délicieuse torture et alla embrasser son chéri, en prenant grand soin de frotter son sexe humide contre celui, tendu et palpitant de l'homme sous elle. Elle se redressa et s'empala doucement sur le phallus dressé pour elle. Elle entama un doux va et vient. Il la renversa et se retrouva sur elle. Sortant entièrement de l'antre humide prêt à l'accueillir, il se redressa et se tint debout devant le lit en attirant sa maîtresse contre lui. Lui redressant les jambes à la verticale, puis les écartant, il entra en elle à nouveau, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement. Il se mit à la pilonner de plus en plus fort, profitant avec délice de ces instants indécents. Emplissant ses oreilles du son si mélodieux de son amour, gémissante sous ses coups de butoir. L'un comme l'autre sentant le plaisir monter en eux, ils accélérèrent le rythme pourtant déjà soutenu de leurs ébats. Après un dernier et intense effort, ils se laissèrent tous les deux aller à la jouissance, enlaçant l'autre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Alice soupira de plaisir. Jasper se laissa retomber aux côtés de sa douce, l'embrassant tendrement, partout où il le pouvait.

**-Ta peau à la saveur de la ****framboise ****mon ange,** lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

**-Et toi celle de la vanille mon amour. Je suis heureuse que tu ****aies**** accepté ce petit moment de détente.**

**-Je t'aime Alice, n'en doute jamais. Bien qu'en ce moment je ne sois pas très présent pour toi, et j'en suis désolé, je t'aime plus que tout.**

**-Je sais mon amour, je sais. On devrait peut-être se préparer pour la fête non?**

Jasper, vraiment peu désireux de se lever, et souhaitant profiter encore de la petite brume post-coïtale dans laquelle il baignait, protesta vaguement.

**-La soirée commence autour de 20h mais les gens ne vont commencer à arriver qu'aux alentours de 22h. Nous avons encore un peu de temps. Si on compte un quart d'heure afin de te maquiller, encore un autre pour enfiler ton déguisement et encore un autre pour y aller, il faut environ 3/4 d'heure voir une heure de préparatifs. Or, il est à peine 19h30. On peut rester ici encore une demi-heure et on se préparera après. ****Ça**** te va?**

**-Oui si tu veux,** répondit Alice avec un sourire en coin. **Tu te rappelles ce qu'on faisait après le sexe quand je trouvais qu'on ne discutait pas assez il y a un moment. Quand j'étais dans ma période "lecture"?**

**-Bien ****sûr****. Tu me racontais quel était ton livre du moment et tu m'en faisais un petit résumé.**

**-Toi tu es en période cours, alors di****s****-moi ce que tu fai****s**** en cours.**

**-C'est assez barbant,** commença d'expliquer Jasper. **On parle de cellules épithéliales. De leur fonctionnement, de leur rôle dans le corps... Parles moi plutôt du livre que tu lis en ce moment, comme avant.**

**-Ça**** s'appelle **_**50 **__**Nuances**__** de Grey. **_**C'est une lecture érotique. Mais vu que tu m'abandonnes de plus en plus souvent, je suis obligée de me contenter de ça. Et maintenant on se lève parce que je déteste être en retard et ****qu'un**** quart d'heure pour me maquiller, c'est vraiment trop court.**

La lutine, pleine d'énergie, bondit hors du lit, laissant son homme seul et nu comme un ver. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prenant au passage un tas de tissus sur la chaise où se trouvaient les costumes. Elle s'enferma dans la pièce. Jasper somnola et fut réveillé par une boule d'énergie sautant de partout dans la chambre. Alice était déguisé en ... lutin. Un lutin un peu revisité certes, mais le déguisement était très réussi. Elle portait une large chemise vert mousse qu'elle avait serrée autour de la taille avec une ceinture. Elle portait également des collants rayés rose vif et noir ainsi que des chaussures pointues vertes. Elle avait acheté de fausses oreilles pointues qu'elle avait réussi à incorporer à ses oreilles de manière très réaliste. Un bonnet pendant avec un pompon à l'extrémité. Le détail effrayant de son costume était du faux sang éclaboussant tout son costume et une flèche plantée dans son abdomen ressortant dans son dos.

**-Alors qu'en ****penses-tu****?**

Jasper était ébahi. Ce petit bout de femme réussissait à faire des merveilles avec une vielle chemise et une paire de collants troués. Elle devait être magicienne dans une vie antérieure pensa-t-il.

**-Même comme ça, pleine de sang et avec des oreilles pointues, tu es la femme la plus sexy que je connaisse. Comment ****est-ce**** que tu as prévu de me ****déguiser,**** moi?**

**-Tu ****seras**** un beau docteur, j'ai réussi à te trouver une tenue d'hôpital et une blouse. Un beau docteur qui se trimbale avec une scie ensanglantée et des vêtements fripés, ensanglantés également.**

**-Je trouve ça très original de faire se déguiser un étudiant en médecine, en médecin,** dit-il en riant.

Alice s'impatienta et lui ordonna d'enfiler son costume, qui n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une tenue standard d'hôpital. Une fois qu'il fut habillé de ces vêtements fripés, mais propres, elle lui ordonna de la suivre. Alice pris son manteau, son sac et ferma la porte de l'appartement. Une fois dans le hall, Jasper fit la réflexion qu'ils avaient oublié le sang et la scie.

**-Tut Tut,** lui répondit Alice. **Pas de discussion, sors de cet immeuble immédiatement.**

Jasper abdiqua, convaincu qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer d'argumenter. Il sortit, suivi de près par Alice qui lui demanda de se retourner. Elle prit un flacon dans son sac et en aspergea du contenu rouge vif les vêtements de Jasper. Elle lui tendit la scie, qu'elle avait dans son sac, et ils se dirigèrent à pieds vers un bâtiment non loin, là où s'organisait la soirée. Ils arrivèrent chez l'amie d'Alice, organisatrice de la soirée, et entrèrent.

Angela, l'amie d'Alice, s'était vraiment pliée en quatre pour la décoration. Le lieu était d'origine magnifique, dans le style d'un ancien manoir. Angela l'avait rendu lugubre au possible. Lumières faiblardes émises par des **chandeliers**, objets effrayants dans tous les recoins... Les déguisements des gens présents contribuaient à cette atmosphère. Ils rencontrèrent d'effrayants loups garous, trolls, **démons**, sorcières et vampires. Mais aussi d'autres personnes déguisés sur un ton plus léger : une mémère avec un manteau en peau de **léopard, **un garçon déguisé en pénis (de 1m75), un **ninja** (qui avait apporté de vraies étoiles ninjas dans le but de faire le malin), une Marilyn Monroe, un Elvis Presley et bien d'autres... Les gens étaient heureux. L'alcool coulait à flots. Alice et Jasper retrouvèrent des amis de fac. Bella et Edward ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Ils saluèrent de loin Mike, Jessica, Carlisle, Matt, Esmée et tant d'autres.

La discussion entre nos trois couples préférés portait sur les cours. Edward était avec Jasper, en médecine. Et tout comme lui, il se désespérait d'être à cette soirée plutôt que de réviser. Emmett et Bella se trouvaient dans la même fac : fac de sport. Et Rosalie et Alice discutaient des méthodes de leur nouveau formateur de l'IFSI (_Institut de Formation en Soins Infirmiers_) dans lequel elles étudiaient toutes les deux.

De plus en plus de monde vint à la soirée. Les gens buvaient. Jusqu'au moment où une inévitable dispute survint non loin du groupe d'amis.

**-Espèce de vieille ****vache****, t'as pas à regarder mon copain comme ça. Trouves toi un mec et fous nous la paix.**

Une fille en insultait une autre pour un regard un peu trop appuyé envers son compagnon. Un homme en bouscula un autre qui, ivre, réagit mal et frappa dans le tas. De fil en aiguilles, de bousculades en bousculades, le groupe violent se rapprocha du groupe d'Alice et Jasper. Le ninja, non loin d'eux, expliquait à un vampire comment devaient être utilisées les étoiles ninjas.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les uns bousculant les autres, ils finirent par bousculer le ninja, sa lame effilé et tranchante à la main. La scène fut comme au ralenti. Le ninja recula jusqu'à buter contre Jasper. Il trébucha contre lui et tenta de se rattraper à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas tomber, sans penser un seul instant à la fameuse étoile en acier véritable dans sa main. Comme dans un cauchemar, la lame pénétra l'abdomen de Jasper, lorsque le ninja s'accrocha désespérément à sa blouse d'hôpital. Jasper resta hébété une seconde. Le sang, le sien, du vrai cette fois, commençait à maculer sa blouse. La bagarre s'était arrêtée et les gens recommençaient à discuter tranquillement. Jasper s'effondra au milieu du groupe. Les félicitations pour Angela fusèrent : la scène était très réaliste. Les invités s'amusaient, pensant à une blague. Seule la petite bande prenait la pleine mesure des événements en cours. Alice se mit à hurler. Des hurlements à vous glacer le sang. Ses hurlements couvrirent la musique que quelqu'un finit par éteindre.

**-Appelez les secours!** Hurlait Alice. **Jasper, Jasper, JASPER, reste avec moi, parles moi, réponds moi. Ne me laisse pas, **sanglotait-elle.

Personne ne réagissant, Edward appela les secours tandis que Rose tentait comme elle le pouvait d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Les secours arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux et transportèrent Jasper à l'hôpital. Alice ne fut pas autorisée à y aller avec eux. Bella, n'ayant pas bu, pris le volant et emmena tout le monde à l'hôpital.

A peine arrivés, Alice se précipita à l'accueil pour demander où était Jasper. Une secrétaire à l'air austère remonta ses **lunettes **sur son nez et lui répondit qu'il était en chirurgie tout en lui précisant l'endroit où elle devait attendre pour recevoir des nouvelles.

Tous s'installèrent dans la salle d'attente. Alice se pelotonna sur une chaise, elle pleurait silencieusement, sans interruption. Edward proposa d'aller chercher des cafés, personne ne répondit. Emmett se mit à parler.

**-Toute façon, Jasper, c'est un battant. Il s'est toujours battu pour tout. Quand il était petit, c'était pour pas se faire frapper, après c'était pour avoir le droit de manger un bout de pain. Il s'est aussi battu pour toi, il n'a jamais arrêt****é**** de se battre jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de sortir avec lui, hein Ali.**

**-Ne m'appelle pas Ali,** murmura Alice.

**-Quelqu'un veu****t**** un café?** Demanda à nouveau Edward.

**-Quoi? **Reprit Emmett qui n'avait pas compris les paroles d'Alice.

**-NE. M'APPELLE. PAS. ALI! C'est Jazz qui m'appelle Ali. ****Foutez-moi**** la paix! Arrête d'être comme ça Emmett, parce que tu dis ça pour te rassurer toi mais ça nous angoisse plus que ça nous aide. Et toi franchement Edward, tu crois sérieux qu'on a envie d'un putain de café maintenant? Arrêtez tous!**

Alice sanglota de plus belle. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et Bella restant pantois devant la réaction d'Alice. La salle devint à nouveau silencieuse.

Un médecin finit par sortir du bloc.

**-Vous êtes la famille de Monsieur Jasper Hale?**

**-Oui,** répondit Alice précipitamment.

**-Vous êtes?** Reprit le médecin.

**-Sa femme.**

La réponse sembla louche au médecin au vu de la jeunesse de son patient et de celle qui prétendait être sa femme. Il expliqua qu'il ne pouvait donner les informations qu'a la famille.

**-Je suis sa sœur!** Tonna Rosalie d'une voix autoritaire. **Comment va-****t-il****? Vous pouvez parler devant eux, ils sont avec moi.**

**-Il y a eu une grave hémorragie. On a eu beaucoup de mal à la stopper. Les intestins ont été touchés. Il a fait deux arrêts sur la table. On a réussi à le ramener. Il est en réa****nimation**** pour l'instant. Les prochaines 24h vont être décisives. Je ne vous cache pas que le pronostic vital est fortement engagé.**

**-Il va mourir?** Demanda Alice d'une voix blanche.

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondit honnêtement le médecin.

Le monde d'Alice s'écroula. Son Jasper ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle-même n'y survivrait pas. Elle écouta les instructions concernant les visites puis s'éclipsa pour aller le voir. Elle trouva rapidement la réanimation, laissant ses amis derrière elle. Rosalie et Emmett allaient dormir chez des amis qui n'habitaient pas loin pour revenir s'il y avait le moindre souci. Edward et Bella décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Alice passa la nuit au chevet de son amour, lui parlant sans cesse. Pleurant sans cesse également.

1 novembre 2013

Au petit matin, Jasper ouvrit les yeux. Alice déposa un baiser sur son front.

**-Tu as la saveur de la framboise ma chérie. Je t'aime.**

Ce fut tout ce que Jasper dit avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience. Les heures passèrent. Alice refusa de le quitter une minute, ne serait-ce que pour aller manger. Son teint devenait de plus en plus blanc. Les infirmières venaient régulièrement relever les paramètres vitaux de son homme, parfois en lui adressant une parole réconfortante. A 11h, Rosalie appela. Tout allait bien, Il fut convenu qu'elle et Emmett passeraient la relayer auprès de Jasper à 13h. Alice était de retour au chevet de Jasper après quelques minutes d'absence pour répondre au téléphone.

A 11h38, le moniteur cardiaque émit un bip continu. L'équipe de réanimation fit son possible. Sans pouvoir le ramener malgré de nombreuses tentatives.

Alice s'enfuit en courant à l'extérieur. Elle rentra chez eux. Elle fouilla fébrilement la salle de bain, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avala le contenu entier de la boite de somnifères enfin trouvées dans le placard. Elle rédigea une missive rapide au dos d'une des feuilles de cours de Jasper qu'elle posa sur leur table de nuit. Elle s'étendit sur le lit, là même où, quelques heures auparavant, il lui avait fait l'amour. Elle sombra dans un lourd et profond sommeil d'où personne ne put la sortir.

L'après-midi même, après avoir appris le décès de celui qui était pour certains un frère ou un beau-frère, un ami d'enfance, les amis d'Alice, inquiets, vinrent la voir chez elle.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une porte fermée à clef. Après avoir demandé les clefs à la voisine, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ils ne trouvèrent qu'une morte dans le lit.

2 novembre 2013 : Epilogue

Vous êtes sur BFMRADIO, la **radio** qui vous fait danser, chanter et vous informe.

Il est 10h30 et c'est Patrick qui vous parle sur BFMRADIO. Il est l'heure des infos du jour mes amis :

-Le jeune homme blessé lors d'une altercation à une soirée d'Halloween est décédé hier aux alentours de 12h des suites de ses blessures. Rappelons que le jeune homme a été blessé dans une bousculade par un autre jeune déguisé en ninja qui avait pris soin d'emmener une véritable étoile ninja, arme ayant causé les blessures. Une enquête est en cours pour retrouver l'auteur des faits.

-Je vous annonce qu'une septuagénaire a été fauchée par une voiture ce matin en traversant une route fréquentée en centre-ville. Le chauffeur aurait été ébloui par le soleil et ne l'aurait pas vu. La victime n'est que légèrement blessée et se remettra vite sur pieds. Néanmoins, une enquête est en cours.

-En lien avec la première info du jour, une jeune fille a été retrouvée morte par overdose de somnifères dans son appartement tard hier soir par ses amis. Il semblerait qu'elle soit la compagne du jeune homme décédé un peu plus tôt dans la journée d'hier et qu'elle se soit donné la mort volontairement au vue d'une lettre d'adieu qu'elle a laissée près d'elle.

C'était Patrick sur BFMRADIO. Je vous dis à dans deux heures pour un nouveau bulletin d''infos. Surtout ne nous quittez pas, la musique revient très vite.

**NDLA :** Cet OS est terminé. Ce n'est pas tout est bien qui finit bien. Lorsque le concours sera terminé, je posterai surement une fin alternative pour les adeptes de Happy End, ainsi qu'une suite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Merci de m'avoir lue.


	4. OS 3 : Treat or Love

**Farce organisée : **_TREAT OR… LOVE_

**Les déguisés : **_Emmett/Angela_

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenParty**

***O*o*O***

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**et vous retrouve en bas.**

**Tahicha**

***O*o*O***

— Pffffiou, expirai-je appuyant mon dos contre le battant de la porte de mon appartement que je refermai tout juste.

Je rentrais enfin chez moi après une semaine épuisante de conférences à Paris. Certes, j'en avais profité pour voir mes parents, mais le rythme avait été plus qu'éreintant. Heureusement pour moi, mon patron en grand fan des fêtes d'Halloween -attendues pour le soir même- nous imposait toujours des congés à cette date. Si je protestais en temps normal, cette année j'accueillais mes quelques jours de repos avec la plus grande joie.

Je relâchai la poignée de mon bagage à main -le seul que j'emportais avec moi lors de mes déplacements à l'étranger- et il s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd qui se répercuta tel un coup de tonnerre dans le silence de l'appartement.

Je me doutais que Maria, ma femme de ménage, avait sûrement préparé avec soin une assiette pour mon repas du soir, mais le décalage horaire se ressentait et j'avais seulement envie de retrouver mon lit. Cependant, un petit quelque chose à boire me tentait bien, alors je me dirigeai d'un pas lourd et traînant vers l'immense cuisine de mon loft -où je ne mettais les pieds que dans l'unique but de manger. Cuisiner, très peu pour moi !

Je trouvai un mot sur l'îlot central à côté d'un seau rempli de bonbons multicolores de toutes formes.

" _**Une assiette froide vous attend sur la deuxième étagère du réfrigérateur.**_

_**J'ai aussi pensé à vous acheter quelques friandises afin de vous éviter les mauvais sorts.**_

_**Joyeux Halloween Mr E."**_

"Mr E." Je souris en lisant ce diminutif qu'elle s'acharnait à me donner. J'avais pourtant insisté à maintes reprises pour qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom, comme tout le monde. Mais visiblement, elle ne trouvait pas convenable de l'utiliser seul. Alors j'avais droit à "Mr E." ou dans ses meilleurs jours à "Mr Emmett". Mais bon, j'avais fini par m'y habituer. Le principal étant qu'elle ne m'appelle pas "Mr McCarthy", car ça, c'était mon père !

Finalement, l'évocation de l'assiette froide avait éveillé mon intérêt et mon appétit. Et je ne fus pas déçu ! Maria était vraiment une perle. Il faudrait que je pense à l'augmenter.

Toasts beurrés, dés de fromage, assortiment de charcuteries, salade composée de légumes soigneusement tranchés en rondelles. Un délice autant pour les yeux que pour les papilles. Mon repas dans une main, une bière dans l'autre, je me dirigeai vers le salon. En véritable célibataire, j'envoyai balader mes chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce, avant de me laisser lourdement tomber dans les larges coussins de mon canapé d'angle.

À m'imaginer comme ça, on aurait pu croire que j'allais finir énorme à manger n'importe comment… Mais croyez-le ou non, malgré mes écarts alimentaires effrayants, mon absence totale d'exercice physique et mon abus de télévision, je me portais comme un charme !

Renonçant à aller me coucher en anticipant les visites d'enfants qu'Halloween provoquerait, je décidai tout de même de prendre une douche dans l'espoir d'effacer au maximum les tensions accumulées durant mon vol.

L'eau chaude -presque brûlante- eut l'effet recherché et c'est l'image d'un visage décontracté bien que fatigué que me renvoya mon miroir. Je me laissais aller à contempler mon reflet quelques instants. Du haut de mon mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, ma musculature naturelle aurait pu faire jalouser n'importe quel apprenti bodybuilder. Mes cheveux bruns à la coupe moderne étaient à présent trop longs sur le dessus et ainsi mouillés, me tombaient devant les yeux. Je les repoussai d'une main crispée. Depuis quelque temps, je ne trouvais que rarement l'occasion de les faire couper. Mais là, c'était décidément plus que nécessaire. Ainsi dégagé, m'apparut mon regard : deux iris bleu lagon, brillant d'un éclat joueur.

Séduisant, non ? Malheureusement, il s'avérait que je n'arrivais pas à entretenir la moindre relation amoureuse. Mon travail -qui m'amenait à beaucoup voyager- en était la principale cause, même si, et ça je ne l'avouerai jamais, mes manières de célibataire nombriliste et séducteur y étaient également pour beaucoup. Être en couple rimait avec un lot d'interdits. Et l'interdit était justement une chose que ma témérité me poussait à braver au quotidien. Mon job m'apportait une sécurité financière qui m'amenait pas mal de prétendantes s'imaginant déjà un solitaire glissé au doigt. C'était pour ces raisons que j'avais renoncé à me fixer. J'étais jeune - seulement 28 ans-, j'avais le temps d'y penser. Et en attendant de m'amuser…

Une fois séché, j'enfilai ma tenue d'intérieur préférée. Celle que je me faisais une joie de retrouver à chacun de mes courts passages dans mon loft Floridien. Mon jean le plus vieux et le plus délavé assorti au tee-shirt arborant fièrement le blason de L'_University of Florida_, endroit où j'avais fait mes études supérieures avec brio, moi le petit _Frenchy_ plein d'ambitions.

Une fois habillé, ne me manquait plus qu'une nouvelle bière et un bon film pour tenir debout encore quelques heures.

Un début de bon blockbuster et quelques bonbons plus tard, je tentais tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts. Et il n'était que 20h30 !

La sonnette retentit juste à temps pour me sortir de l'engourdissement. Visiblement, le film ne contenait pas suffisamment d'action pour maintenir éveillée ma petite personne… Dans un grognement douloureux, je me levai pour aller ouvrir, sans prendre la peine de contrôler dans l'œilleton -ce qui m'aurait pourtant évité quelques emmerdes.

À peine la porte entrouverte, qu'on en repoussa brusquement le battant me faisant chanceler. Apparut alors ma voisine de palier, fidèle à elle-même. Ses cheveux rose criard coiffés en une espèce de palmier sur le dessus du crâne, ses grands yeux à l'air tout le temps surpris soulignés d'un trait de liner turquoise, sa bouche en perpétuel mouvement peinte d'un rouge écarlate… Un véritable ouragan de couleurs et de sons.

Je regrettai immédiatement de ne pas avoir préféré une aspirine à ma bière.

— Irina, dis-je pour la saluer alors que je ne suivais déjà plus rien du monologue qu'elle avait entamé en pénétrant chez moi.

Elle me regarda, se stoppant dans sa tirade. Son air contrarié se mua en une moue inquiète.

— Emmett. Tu vas bien ? Tu es pâlichon.

— Fatigué, lâchai-je en jetant un regard désespéré sur mon canapé que je rêvais de regagner. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Elle sembla instantanément oublier ma lassitude et reprit d'une voix haut perchée qui me transperça le crâne de millions de petits picots douloureux :

— Je suis dans la pire panade de ma vie ! J'avais promis à Steevy que je m'occuperais de lui faire faire la tournée du quartier pour Halloween en compagnie de quelques copains et copines. Ensuite, tout ce petit monde devait dormir à la maison… Mais, on vient de me rappeler au travail. L'un des cuisiniers s'est méchamment entaillé la main, et ils ont besoin de moi pour le relayer.

— Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais t'être d'un quelconque secours, je n'ai aucune notion de cuisine, répliquai-je sortant comme je pouvais de ma torpeur.

C'est en la voyant écarquiller les yeux et ouvrir la bouche, muette, que je pris la mesure de l'énormité de ce que je venais de dire. Se rendant compte de mon trouble, elle pouffa de rire.

— Il est évident que je ne comptais pas sur toi pour me remplacer au restaurant. Mais tu pourrais par contre chaperonner mon fils et ses amis ?

En voyant mon air se renfrogner, elle reprit en secouant ses mains devant elle :

— Une amie devait m'aider ! Elle sera là dans quelques minutes. Tu ne seras pas seul. Tu n'auras qu'à simplement faire ce qu'elle te dit. Elle est assistante maternelle. Elle s'y connaît.

Oh mon Dieu ! Je voyais d'ici le genre d'amie que ce devait être. Du genre plus coloré qu'un arc-en-ciel, montée sur ressort et n'ayant pas besoin de micro pour se faire entendre dans un stade de foot bondé. Trop peu pour moi. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour décliner, lorsque je vis la personnification de Maya l'Abeille passer dans le dos d'Irina telle une tornade. Je resserrai donc les lèvres aussi sec, préférant éviter de me faire remarquer. Tenir tête à une femme : gérable. Mais à deux… suicidaire !

— Je crois que ton amie vient d'arriver, soufflai-je en montrant le couloir de l'index.

Intérieurement, j'espérais qu'Irina ferait quelques pas en arrière pour vérifier mes dires, me permettant ainsi de verrouiller ma porte d'entrée à double tour. Mais non, ma voisine se contenta de brailler sur une fréquence qui manqua de me percer les tympans.

— Angie !

Quelques claquements de talons plus tard, et une abeille aussi petite que magnifique passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de demander :

— Irina ? Tu as déménagé ? Je savais que tu cherchais plus grand pour que Steevy puisse avoir sa propre chambre, mais là ce n'est pas un peu… hors budget ?

Ma "charmante voisine" leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :

— Angela, je te présente Emmett, l'un des aimables copropriétaires. Je dois m'absenter. Il t'expliquera. Bonne chance avec les enfants tous les deux.

Et sans autre préavis, elle nous planta là. Moi, arrimé à la poignée de la porte dans l'espoir de ne pas m'effondrer, abattu. Et la fameuse Angela sur le seuil, avec l'air peu ravi de la fille qui vient de comprendre qu'elle s'est fait avoir.

Nous n'avions toujours pas bougé d'un poil lorsqu'Irina réapparut, un insolite -et horrible- manteau imitation **léopard** sur le dos, portant un paquet à bout de bras:

— Avant que j'oublie, voilà le déguisement que je m'étais prévu. Je pense que ta virilité devrait y survivre. Par contre, il sera sûrement un peu court car si je suis aussi épaisse que toi, tu as quelques bons centimètres de plus.

Comme je ne faisais pas mine de me saisir de la housse, Irina la plaqua contre la poitrine d'Angela qui expira brutalement sous l'impact.

— Merci à vous deux ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça compte pour moi.

Et elle disparut.

Cette fois, Angela reprit vie bien avant que je ne me décide à respirer de nouveau. Elle m'offrit un sourire timide avant de me tendre le costume maudit. Plusieurs secondes me furent nécessaires pour enfin parvenir à désincarcérer la poignée de ma main, afin de la tendre vers l'objet de toutes mes répulsions. À peine l'avais-je débarrassé de l'objet, qu'elle me dit en dodelinant de la tête mal à l'aise :

— Il vaut mieux que j'aille voir ce que font les enfants. On se retrouve là-bas dès que tu es en tenue ?

Je l'observai un long moment, distrait par les deux pompons qui se trémoussaient sur le haut de son crâne en guise d'antennes à son déguisement d'abeille. Comme elle se raclait la gorge, me rappelant à l'ordre, je fus forcé de reporter mon attention sur son visage. Une vraie gueule d'amour. L'opposé de ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Si son costume dégageait une certaine sensualité, son regard, lui, jurait de par sa candeur. Loin de l'excentricité d'Irina, elle semblait être une fille plus classique, cachée derrière ses **lunettes** à monture noire rectangulaire.

Loin des colorations -ou plutôt décolorations- que j'avais toujours connues chez ma voisine, Angela exhibait une chevelure brune lui arrivant à mi-bras, illuminée pour l'occasion d'un serre-tête jaune duveteux qui soutenait ses antennes. Son visage ovale était fait de traits fins et délicats. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses pommettes hautes et son nez effilé incarnaient la grâce. Je la trouvais exquise. Un vrai bonheur à regarder. Mais le clou du spectacle, c'était ses yeux. En amande, ils étaient d'une couleur chocolat indescriptible aux mille éclats de vert émeraude. Inévitablement, mon regard dériva plus bas, détaillant sa silhouette. Elle n'était pas grande. Un mètre soixante à tout casser, avec des épaules étroites accentuées par une petite poitrine ronde, une taille marquée, des hanches voluptueuses et des jambes élancées. Plus je l'observais, plus il m'apparaissait que tout chez elle n'était que sensualité.

Lorsque finalement j'en vins à admirer ses pieds confinés dans de petits escarpins de satin noir, où un petit nœud jaune rappelait le ton du costume, je me rendis compte qu'elle martelait impatiemment le carrelage avec l'un de ses talons hauts. Ce qui indéniablement me fit prendre conscience qu'elle attendait toujours que je lui réponde.

— On fait comme ça, m'entendis-je dire.

Si on me l'avait demandé, j'aurais été incapable de signaler le moment où j'avais donné mon accord pour cette maudite expédition. Ni même si j'étais réellement partant. Pourtant, j'avais accepté, et le premier vrai sourire que m'offrit Angela avant de me quitter pour rejoindre l'appartement -affreusement bruyant- d'Irina me donna raison, me laissant espérer que finalement la soirée ne serait pas si mal.

Après une petite bière de plus pour me donner du courage, j'avais enfin ouvert la housse renfermant le costume. À présent, je m'observai dans la paroi réfléchissante des portes de mon dressing. J'étais, et je n'en avais plus aucun doute, l'incarnation du ridicule. Comme l'avait prédit Irina, le costume m'était un peu juste, si bien que j'avais l'air d'avoir traversé un feu de plancher. Pour pallier au mieux aux quelques centimètres de chevilles que le pantalon ne couvrait pas, j'avais fait l'inventaire de toutes mes paires de chaussures avant de convenir que seules mes Converse masquaient au mieux la misère. Je visualisai le massacre une dernière fois, puis soupirai, résigné.

Par précaution, avant de rejoindre Angela, je glissai mon téléphone et mon portefeuille dans la poche intérieure du costume. À la suite de quoi, je partis retrouver tout le monde dans l'appartement mitoyen, me serinant que tout se passerait pour le mieux, que dans le pire des cas ce n'était que quelques mauvaises heures à passer.

Je me laissai guider par le bruit, et n'eus aucun mal à trouver la chambre à la décoration enfantine dans laquelle la grande majorité des enfants se… déchaînaient. Au milieu de quoi Angela tressautait affreusement. Lorsque l'un des garçons entreprit d'escalader les étagères de l'armoire pour en atteindre le sommet, envoyant au passage la presque totalité du contenu au sol, j'eus le sentiment que la jeune femme était prête à fondre en larmes.

Malgré ça, au lieu de signaler ma présence, je profitai de sentir son attention totalement monopolisée par la turbulence ambiante pour la détailler davantage. Si j'avais l'air pataud dans ma combinaison intégrale surmontée d'une capuche supportant la tête de Scooby-Doo, Angela, elle, était tout mon contraire. Elle se mouvait avec aisance, chacun de ses gestes emplis de délicatesse lorsqu'elle tentait de canaliser les enfants. Elle sembla finalement prendre conscience d'être en ma compagnie, et se retourna brusquement.

La convenance aurait sûrement voulu que je détourne les yeux, gêné. Mais je n'en fis rien. Elle me captivait. Son costume en dévoilait à la fois trop et pas assez. Mon attention convergeait sans cesse vers ce petit collier noir ras du cou que j'avais peur de deviner trop serré. Mes yeux de leur côté glissaient continuellement le long de son corps. Fripons comme ils étaient, je savais qu'ils rêvaient de voir ce que cachait le bustier rayé jaune et noir qui cintrait à merveille la taille fine de la jeune femme. Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se liguer contre ma bienséance. Mes doigts eux n'avaient qu'une envie : caresser la fine dentelle formant l'ourlet de la jupette bouffante de la robe qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisses. Ils s'imaginaient sans mal pouvoir très rapidement vérifier si la peau de ses jambes était aussi douce qu'elle le paraissait. Je secouai la tête pour tenter de me reprendre alors que les sourcils d'Angela se fronçaient légèrement.

Encore une fois, je fus frappé par le mélange contradictoire qu'offrait sa tenue. Tellement candide avec ses petites ailes à paillettes scintillantes et ses antennes frétillant à chacun de ses mouvements. Et tellement enjôleuse avec ses mitaines et ses guêtres en résille. Sans parler de ses escarpins qui donnaient à ses jambes une longueur interminable !

Lorsqu'elle fit un pas dans ma direction, je reculai instinctivement pris de la soudaine crainte de recevoir une gifle pour crise de « matage » intensif. Je compris ma méprise lorsqu'à défaut d'être à mes côtés, elle hurla presque pour se faire entendre :

— Je crois qu'il va falloir les faire sortir avant que le plafond ne nous tombe sur la tête ! Ces mômes sont pires qu'une tornade et je ne suis pas persuadée que cette bâtisse remplisse les normes de construction paracyclonique.

Je n'eus pas le courage de hausser la voix pour lui répondre, me contentant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Je jetai un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens si bien que je ne voyais pas comment j'allais réussir à les canaliser pour les entraîner à la quête des bonbons tant désirés. Et il était hors de question que je les conduise en extérieur tant qu'ils étaient survoltés de la sorte. Désabusé, je me tournai de nouveau vers Angela, à présent totalement silencieuse et abasourdie à mes côtés.

— Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose ? demandai-je perdant patience. C'est toi la professionnelle après tout !

— La professionnelle, répéta-t-elle en reprenant soudainement vie. C'est très sexiste comme remarque, continua-t-elle fronçant dangereusement les sourcils. Sous-entendre que je devrais parfaitement savoir comment m'en sortir avec des gnomes simplement parce que j'ai un vagin.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surpris qu'elle s'emporte aussi vite, et surtout qu'elle se méprenne totalement :

— Mais que vas-tu chercher ! Irina m'a dit que tu étais assistante maternelle, j'en ai donc déduis que tu étais apte à gérer ce… merdier, finis-je alors que l'un des garçons chutait du lit pour venir s'effondrer sur une fillette qui se mit instantanément à hurler.

— Irina t'as dit quoi ?

J'étais de plus en plus stupéfait. Angela était devenue rouge de fureur, et je m'étonnai de ne pas encore apercevoir de vapeur s'échappant de ses oreilles.

— Je suis **paléontologue**, reprit-elle d'une voix furieuse. Du moins presque. Et je donne en effet quelques cours particuliers à plusieurs collégiens pour financer mes études, ce qui est loin de m'assurer l'expérience nécessaire pour gérer ce… merdier.

Je tournai immédiatement la tête en direction de la zone qu'elle venait de balayer d'un vaste geste de la main. La fillette mécontente s'était ressaisie et se tenait à présent à califourchon sur le dos de son agresseur, s'appliquant à lui tirer les cheveux de toutes ses forces. Si nous n'intervenions pas, ils allaient finir par s'entretuer, et c'est aux urgences que nous finirions la nuit.

Mu d'un instinct que je ne me connaissais pas, je glissai deux doigts au coin de ma bouche pour finalement siffler de toutes mes forces. Le bruit qui s'échappa me vrilla les tympans et eut -à mon grand soulagement- l'effet escompté. Les enfants stoppèrent net leurs mouvements, tournant d'un même geste leurs frimousses dans ma direction. Très content de moi, je sentis un sourire fendre mes lèvres alors que je bombai le torse en osant enfin regarder Angela. Elle secoua la tête, l'air blasé. J'aurais pu me vexer si je n'avais pas surpris un éclat amusé dans ses yeux.

— Écoutez-moi les mioches, commençai-je d'une voix pleine d'une assurance que je n'avais pas. Si vous voulez avoir la chance de poser un orteil dehors ce soir afin de vous gaver de bonbons avant d'aller au lit, il va falloir m'écouter et m'obéir.

Je les regardai un instant et comme aucun n'avait esquissé le moindre geste je repris, satisfait :

— Maintenant, on va faire comme à l'école. En rang deux par deux et personne ne moufte. Pigé ?

D'un même mouvement, tous se regroupèrent par deux au milieu de la petite chambre. Angela demanda alors à Steevy de conduire tout le monde attendre les « grands » dans le minuscule salon. Le garçonnet s'exécuta sans broncher. Lorsqu'on ne fut plus que tous les deux, elle vint se planter devant moi, ses poings sur les hanches :

— Tu devrais surveiller ton langage en présence des enfants… Je ne suis pas certaine que leurs parents approuvent la plupart des mots que tu leur auras appris ce soir.

— Je me suis passablement laissé emporter.

Je me sentais comme un enfant sous son regard désapprobateur. Je tentais de lui offrir un sourire alors qu'elle me regardait toujours, silencieuse, son expression me faisant clairement comprendre que mon emportement n'était pas une excuse valable. Puis sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre notre petit groupe d'impatients.

— Angela ? l'appelai-je. Je poursuivis lorsque je fus certain qu'elle m'écoutait : Je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

Elle hocha la tête et reprit sa route. Pourtant, il me sembla entendre :

— Angie. Je préfère Angie.

Quelque temps plus tard, nous marchions dans la rue. Les enfants s'étaient munis de sacs, seaux ou tout autre contenant assorti à leur costume et quémandaient sous nos yeux bienveillants des bonbons à chaque porte.

— Irina est quand même une sacrée peau de **vache**, laissai-je échapper alors que j'attendais que notre troupeau ne redescende l'immense perron d'une résidence à l'allure peu rassurante.

— Elle n'a sûrement pas eu le choix, la défendit immédiatement Angela avant de continuer lorsqu'elle surprit mon regard sceptique. Elle n'a pas une vie facile, tu sais ? Depuis que son mec a disparu quand Steevy avait deux ans, elle se démène pour lui offrir une vie décente dans un quartier bien au-dessus de ses moyens. Je l'admire beaucoup.

— Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ? demandai-je espérant comprendre ce qui avait bien pu réunir deux femmes si différentes.

— Elle a répondu à mon annonce pour des gardes d'enfants. On a très vite sympathisé. Aujourd'hui, il m'arrive encore de m'occuper de Steevy quand elle a des impondérables -comme ce soir. Mais je refuse qu'elle me paie. Elle est sans cesse sur la corde raide. Enfin… je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi, finit-elle en haussant un sourcil hautain.

Comme si je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je sentis l'irrépressible besoin de me justifier, de me défendre.

— Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne suis pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche… J'ai bossé pour en arriver là.

Nouveau haussement de sourcils. J'inspirai profondément pour éviter de répondre de façon cinglante. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soucier de ce qu'on pensait de moi, pourtant, étrangement, l'opinion d'Angela m'importait.

— Je ne suis pas Américain, commençai-je. Tu dois t'en douter…

— L'accent sexy ? me coupa-t-elle. Sa phrase sonna comme une trêve.

— L'accent sexy, répétai-je avec un sourire. Je suis flatté. Puis reprenant mon sérieux : Je suis français. Et pour une raison qui m'est propre, j'ai dû m'éloigner de mes parents. J'étouffais. J'avais besoin d'indépendance, de solitude.

J'étais peut-être prêt à me dévoiler, mais certainement pas à lui confier mon plus gros secret. Ma plus grosse faille. Cette partie de moi qui s'était éteinte lorsque j'avais à peine dix-huit ans. Je repris d'une voix que je tentais de maintenir neutre, alors que l'éveil de quelques douloureux souvenirs la rendait faiblarde :

— J'ai utilisé le peu d'argent que j'avais de côté pour me payer un billet d'avion pour les _States_. Une fois ici, je n'avais plus rien. J'ai dû trouver un job afin de pouvoir prétendre à l'entrée de l'une de vos facs. J'ai étudié du mieux que j'ai pu, et chanceux, j'ai trouvé un travail et le visa qui va avec dès l'instant où j'ai été diplômé. Alors, crois-moi, les galères j'en ai connues, et ce que j'ai aujourd'hui, je ne le dois qu'à moi-même.

Elle me regarda silencieuse un court instant avant de souffler juste au moment où notre groupe nous rejoignait :

— Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de juger et de condamner. C'est simplement que tellement de gens jettent la pierre à Irina sans comprendre réellement ce qu'elle vit. Pardonnée ?

— Pardonnée, répétai-je alors que l'un des plus jeunes garçons, l'air exténué, tirait sur la jambe de ma combinaison pour réclamer à être porté. Et bien petit **démon**, dis-je en le soulevant, on fatigue déjà ?

Alors que je croyais toute mon attention accaparée par l'enfant, je m'étonnai en surprenant Angela en flagrant délit de maternage. Je devinai à ses imperceptibles hochements de tête qu'elle comptait les enfants, s'assurant que le nombre y était. Puis, totalement plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de mon regard à l'affût de ses mouvements, elle se précipita au devant d'une fillette -déguisée en princesse, classique !- en difficulté. Le nœud qui maintenait la jolie cape rose sur les épaules de l'enfant s'était desserré. Si bien qu'à chaque nouveau pas, le petit pied chaussé d'une ballerine à paillette manquait de s'entraver dedans. Prévenante, Angela se pencha face à l'enfant. De là où je me trouvais, le garçonnet toujours au creux des bras, je ne pouvais saisir le sens des mots qu'elle murmura. Cependant, j'en perçus la douceur et la patience. D'un geste précis et habile, elle resserra le vêtement et d'une petite claque dans le bas du dos, encouragea la fillette à se mêler de nouveau au groupe.

Ainsi inclinée en avant, le tissu de sa jupe épousait à merveille l'arrondi de ses fesses, remontant davantage sur ses jambes, offrant à mes yeux gourmands plus de peau nue à contempler. Véritable **tentation** pour l'homme célibataire et en parfaite possession de ses moyens que j'étais. À cet instant, j'aurai tout donné pour être une fleur au parfum irrésistible et succulent, véritable piège à abeille, afin qu'elle vienne me butiner… Ce fut le petit corps gigotant au creux de mes bras en quête du sol qui me ramena sur terre. Surprenant alors le regard interrogatif d'Angela fixé sur moi, je secouai la tête pour revenir à de plus nobles pensées, avant de lui offrir un sourire -plus ou moins crispé- en guise de réponse. Cette femme viendrait au bout de ma retenue avant la fin de la soirée. Elle aurait ma peau.

Nous progressions dans notre visite du quartier, le temps s'écoulant rapidement. En tout cas plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. J'étais surpris de me rendre compte à quel point j'appréciais la compagnie de la jeune femme.

— Ooooh regardez par là, s'exclama d'ailleurs cette dernière. Cette maison est très bien décorée, ne trouvez-vous pas ? On y va ?

Je tournai la tête dans la direction qu'elle pointait du doigt. J'en reçus plein la vue. Aucun doute sur le fait que le propriétaire était un fan de cette fête lugubre et qu'il s'était donné à cœur joie dans la décoration. Le jardin parfaitement entretenu voyait sa pelouse ponctuée de citrouilles creusées mains aux intérieurs illuminés par des flammes de bougies. Autour de moi, les enfants piaillèrent d'enthousiasme même si quelques frissons d'appréhension secouèrent les plus jeunes. Il fallait reconnaître que la maison seulement éclairée de quelques flammes vacillantes avait un air des plus lugubres.

— Si certains préfèrent rester en arrière, j'accepte de rester avec vous, proposai-je d'une voix douce.

Angela ne me loupa pas. Elle se tourna vivement vers moi, une lueur moqueuse dans les yeux accentuée par la lumière du lampadaire qui illuminait la rue quelque part dans mon dos.

— Aurais-tu peur ? me chambra-t-elle.

— Je ne suis certainement pas le plus impressionnable ici, me contentai-je de répondre redressant les épaules pour la contredire silencieusement.

Elle pouffa en me voyant faire, puis se détourna aussi vite qu'elle avait posé son attention sur moi. Tout notre petit monde se mit alors en branle et me précéda jusqu'au perron à la suite d'une Angela sautillante d'excitation. Lorsque la princesse à la cape rebelle glissa sa petite main dans la mienne, ma poitrine se gonfla d'orgueil. J'avais vu juste. Certains de nos mini-humains auraient préféré rester en retrait. Je pressai la main de l'enfant un peu plus fort, et son œillade affermie me récompensa.

Le groupe se plaça en demi-cercle autour de la porte d'entrée prêt à jeter des sorts alors qu'Angela se penchait par-dessus l'alignement de têtes pour frapper doucement sur le battant en bois d'une porte massive. Quelques minutes silencieuses -qui parurent interminables et ne firent qu'inquiéter davantage les petits- s'écoulèrent. Comme personne ne semblait vouloir venir leur ouvrir, Steevy -le plus fonceur du lot- proposa de tenter de taper au carreau de la fenêtre la plus proche. Je vis Angela chercher mon regard afin de glaner mon accord. Finalement, elle ne faisait plus la fière si bien que je décidai de venir me placer juste derrière elle, autorisant au passage les enfants à donner des petits coups sur la vitre. Cette fois, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un visage macabre et maquillé à outrance apparut, légèrement déformé derrière le verre, éclairé uniquement par les bougies perchées sur un **chandelier** à trois bras.

Les enfants se dispersèrent en hurlant de tout leur soûl. Angela, elle, fit un pas en arrière venant buter avec force contre mon épaule. Je manquai alors de tomber à la renverse, gêné dans ma quête d'équilibre par la princesse cramponnée à ma jambe comme un naufragé à son radeau. Je me rattrapai in extremis à la rambarde veillant à ne pas propulser la fillette contre le bois. Angela qui s'était ressaisie plus vite que moi -sûrement car elle n'avait pas manqué de fendre le crâne d'une enfant tétanisée- s'agenouilla pour libérer ma jambe de son garrot de plus en plus serré. Diable ! Cette petite avait de la force !

Une fois en mesure de me baisser également, je demandai :

— Tout va bien ma puce ?

Elle secoua la tête pour seule réponse.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je te porte pour le reste du parcours ? Puis à Angela : Tu devrais aller voir où sont passés tous les autres. Je te rejoins avec la miss dans quelques minutes.

La jeune femme s'exécuta sans discuter. Il était indéniable que j'étais la personne sur qui la petite avait jeté son dévolu et que si quelqu'un pouvait parvenir à la remettre en marche, c'était bien moi. Je lui proposai de nouveau de la prendre dans mes bras. Et cette fois, elle se rua contre mon torse sans se faire prier. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle tout en me relevant.

— Tout ira bien, lui promis-je en recoiffant ses petites boucles blondes que l'agitation avait entremêlées.

Elle se contenta de glisser ses petits bras autour de mon cou et de s'y cramponner comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis dès lors que je me remis en marche, je la sentis se détendre, bercée par le rythme régulier de mes pas. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur mon épaule alors que sa respiration se faisait plus régulière. Je mis de longues minutes à retrouver Angela. La jeune femme avait conduit les enfants au bout de la rue, sous les rayons vifs d'un lampadaire. Le groupe s'était scindé en deux. D'un côté les filles, amassées les unes contre les autres, tel un troupeau d'ovins apeurés. De l'autre, les garçons parlant avec animation du « monstre au chandelier ». Angela était au téléphone. D'ailleurs, lorsque je fus à portée de voix, elle s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur et posa la main sur le combiné.

— C'est mon binôme de recherche, s'excusa-t-elle. Il faut que je règle quelques points avec lui. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire cette rue sans moi ? Je serais derrière, et je te rejoins dès que je peux raccrocher. Ok ?

— Aucun problème. Prends ton temps. Vu dans quel état sont les demoiselles, je pense choisir les maisons les plus accueillantes. Tout ira bien.

Elle me remercia rapidement d'un sourire fugace, et déjà elle reportait le téléphone à son oreille. Un instant, mon esprit divagua sur l'endroit où avait pu jusqu'alors se trouver ce petit appareil. Sa tenue n'offrait aucune poche visible et était si proche du corps…

— Dis ? On y va ? demanda Steevy en tirant sur la queue de Scooby-Doo.

— Oui mon Capitaine ! dis-je tentant de leur redonner le sourire.

Notre progression dans la rue fut lente. Les fillettes refusaient de me lâcher d'une semelle et se mettaient à piailler de peur dès que j'avais plus de trois pas d'avance. Sans parler de la princesse que je portais toujours, à présent endormie. J'avais ainsi pu constater -à mes dépens- que vingt kilos éveillés pesaient moins lourd que vingt kilos endormis.

Bien qu'Angela m'ait promis de faire vite, elle n'était toujours pas là. Je commençai à me poser des questions. M'avait-elle planté avec les gamins, seul, au milieu d'une rue trop silencieuse pour être sûre ? Non. Certes, je ne la connaissais que peu -pour ne pas dire pas-, mais si j'étais bien certain d'une chose, c'est que jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait laissé Steevy derrière elle. Elle semblait porter trop d'attachement à ce gamin et encore plus à la mère de ce dernier. Peut-être s'était-elle égarée ? À moins qu'elle n'ait eu un problème ? Comme pour appuyer mon mauvais pressentiment, un **blizzard** se leva. Instantanément, la température chuta. Les enfants se mirent à grelotter, trop peu couverts dans leurs déguisements en polyester. Cependant, à voir leurs mines déconfites, j'aurai bien été incapable de dire si c'était de froid ou de peur.

Il fallait que je prenne les choses en main. Je devais mettre les enfants au chaud, mais dans le même temps, je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre à rentrer sans Angela. Quelque chose en moi me hurlait qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et la dernière fois que mon instinct avait bondi de la sorte, j'avais refusé de l'écouter. Depuis, je m'en mordais les doigts, en payais le prix chaque jour qui me rappelait que j'aurais pu tout faire basculer. Mais le moment n'était pas aux jérémiades. Il fallait que je reste concentré, que j'interdise au passé de m'assaillir. Gardons les remords et la culpabilité couplés à une douleur déchirante pour les instants où je n'avais pas une dizaine de paires d'yeux larmoyants rivés sur moi en quête de directives.

Me raclant la gorge pour retrouver un timbre grave et rassurant, je leur dis armé d'une force que je n'étais pas persuadé d'avoir :

— On va rentrer. Le temps se gâte. Mais avant, si tout le monde est d'accord, on va faire le chemin à l'envers pour essayer de retrouver Angie. Ok ? Les femmes ne sont pas très douées pour trouver leur chemin, elle doit avoir besoin de nous !

Ils hochèrent la tête, heureux d'apprendre que nous prenions le chemin du retour, et remotivés par ce but que je leur offrais sur un plateau. Dans le même temps, la fillette qui s'était démarquée par son tempérament de feu en jouant des poings un peu plutôt dans la soirée s'approcha de moi les mains sur les hanches, attendant que je la remarque.

— Oui ma puce ? la questionnai-je.

— Ma maman dit toujours à mon papa « C'est bien beau de se vanter d'avoir un sens de l'orientation salvateur si on ne sait pas faire cuire un œuf ». Je crois que mademoiselle Angela aurait aimé te dire la même chose.

Je la regardai, ébahi, dans l'incapacité temporaire de trouver des mots pour lui répondre. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, et laissant retomber ses bras, s'en retourna retrouver ses copines. Ok… Faites des gosses !

— Vous savez ce qu'on va faire, repris-je en m'agenouillant comme je le pouvais sans réveiller mon paquetage, afin d'apparaître à leur hauteur. On va se mettre en rang deux par deux et marcher les uns derrière les autres. Comme ça, personne ne se perdra et on pourra veiller chacun sur son voisin. Ça roule ?

Nouveaux signes d'assentiment de leurs petites têtes tandis qu'ils se choisissaient progressivement un coéquipier de marche.

— En roooooute ! m'exclamai-je en repositionnant la princesse délicatement plus haut sur mon épaule. Je me demandais vraiment comment elle faisait pour dormir avec tout le raffut que j'avais fait pour remotiver mes troupes.

Ils marchèrent derrière moi, en file indienne et silencieux. Un vrai p'tit **commando**. Je marchai lentement, respectant le rythme des petites jambes qui me suivaient, me cramponnant plus que nécessaire à la belle endormie dans mes bras. Je profitais de cette lente cadence pour fouiller du regard les rues qui défilaient. Angela n'était nulle part. Peut-être était-elle rentrée chez Irina faute d'avoir réussi à nous rattraper ? Oui, ça devait être ça. Elle nous attendait certainement transie de froid devant l'immeuble.

Alors qu'il ne nous restait plus que deux blocs à franchir avant de rejoindre l'avenue sur laquelle donnait mon hall d'entrée, je crus entendre des ricanements. Tendant l'oreille, cela se confirma. Rien d'anormal en somme, sûrement des adolescents en train de préparer un mauvais coup à l'un de leurs camarades. Cependant, un besoin irrépressible me poussa à vouloir vérifier à tout prix. Mais raisonnablement, je ne pouvais pas y aller avec les enfants. Inutile que quelqu'un d'autre que moi prenne des risques. Traversant la petite rue en veillant à l'absence de voiture, je conduisis mon petit groupe de soldats, marchant au pas, sur le trottoir opposé. Les regroupant sous un réverbère, je dis à Steevy d'une voix solennelle :

— Cap'taine, je vous laisse le soin de veiller sur les troupes pendant que je pars en éclaireur. C'est un ordre !

Le garçonnet hocha les épaules en simulant un garde-à-vous un peu bancal de la mauvaise main. Je lui fis un clin d'œil. Ce gamin m'épatait par son aise. Aise que j'étais moi-même loin de ressentir à l'heure actuelle.

— Très bien, repris-je. Mettez-vous dans la lumière. Tous. Je veux pouvoir vous voir et vous compter de loin.

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et vint alors le moment où je dus me séparer de la fillette pelotonnée dans mes bras.

— Ma puce, commençai-je alors que je l'inclinai vers l'arrière en lui maintenant la tête pour apercevoir son beau visage. Je vais devoir te poser par terre un moment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer aussitôt éblouie par la lumière vive environnante. Puis frotta ses paupières avec ses petits points avant de me regarder de nouveau. Doucement, comme si le monde ne comptait plus qu'elle et moi, je lui expliquais que j'allais la poser un moment pour partir chercher Angela mais que je la reprendrai dans mes bras dès mon retour. À moitié assommée par le sommeil, elle ne put que dodeliner de la tête pour me faire connaître son assentiment. À peine avais-je déposé ses pieds sur le sol que Steevy se colla à elle, enserrant ses épaules d'un bras.

— Tu peux partir tranquille Emmett. Je veillerai sur elle pour toi jusqu'à ton retour.

L'air grave et tellement… adulte de l'enfant me fit sourire. Les recomptant une dernière fois, je finis par traverser la route dans le sens inverse, en direction de cette petite ruelle bien trop sombre. Il fut nécessaire à mes yeux de prendre quelques minutes d'adaptation au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçai dans les ténèbres. Ce que j'avais pris pour une ruelle s'avéra en fait être une impasse masquant une rangée de poubelles coincées entre deux bâtiments et leurs escaliers de secours au métal rouillé. Et là, au fond, à l'endroit où l'obscurité se faisait la plus noire, je la vis. Elle n'était pas seule. Trois silhouettes encapuchonnées l'encerclaient en s'esclaffant. Je dus plisser des yeux davantage pour en saisir la raison. Ils la bousculaient. Se l'envoyaient comme on se passait une quelconque balle. Elle, stoïque, se laissait chahuter en silence, le visage neutre.

Mon sang se glaça. Une vague en directe provenance de mon passé me balaya, se gorgeant de ma colère naissante pour gagner en puissance dévastatrice. Soudain, il ne faisait plus nuit, même si à l'horizon le soleil commençait son déclin. Soudain, leurs visages pouvaient m'apparaître clairement. Soudain, ce n'était plus Angela que je défendais, mais une frêle version adolescente de moi-même.

Je n'avais plus de retenue, plus aucune contenance. J'étais comme une bête sauvage qu'on venait de libérer de sa cage après l'y avoir confinée des jours durant. Comme si ma conscience avait été projetée en dehors de mon corps, je me sentis me mouvoir tel un **ninja** surentraîné. Crachant une rage que je ne m'étais pas connu depuis longtemps, je fonçai dans le tas sans la moindre hésitation. Surnombre ? Et alors… Je n'avais rien à perdre, et tout à gagner en secourant la jeune femme. Mon objectif premier fut de m'imposer, telle une barrière, devant elle qui hoqueta en me voyant foncer dans sa direction. Dans la pénombre, elle mit un instant à comprendre que c'était moi et non pas un quatrième larron venu la bousculer. M'identifiant, elle ne se fit pas prier pour se réfugier derrière moi. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Je n'avais pas le temps de la rassurer, pas de temps à perdre. Frapper. Casser. Voilà les deux mots maîtres de mon cerveau.

Deux des trois petites frappes reculèrent, se plaçant en renfort du troisième homme, visiblement plus téméraire. Soit, il serait le premier à goûter à ma montée d'adrénaline. Dès qu'il eut fait un pas en avant dans ma direction, que mon poing droit entrait en collision avec son nez. Un craquement sinistre précéda une bordée de jurons. Douce mélodie à mon oreille. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. À peine se fut-il incliné en avant pour se saisir le nez, que j'abattais mon coude sur sa nuque. Il s'effondra expirant lourdement.

Mais déjà, je ramenai mes mains autour de mon visage, reprenant ma garde. Mes yeux, telles deux caméras à visée nocturne fouillaient les environs à la recherche de la cible suivante. Mais l'horizon était vide. Au loin, déjà à plusieurs centaines de mètres, j'aperçus deux corps courant à toutes jambes. Immédiatement, mes pieds se mirent en mouvement, esquissant un départ. Je ne devais pas les perdre de vue. Ne pouvais pas. Il fallait que je les affronte, l'intensité de ma colère actuelle ne me donnait pas le choix.

— Emmett ?

Cette voix. Presque un murmure. Son timbre doux et interrogateur aida une part de ma conscience à reprendre le commandement de mon cerveau. Ce fut suffisant pour que je m'arrête en plein mouvement. Mais trop faible pour que mes yeux acceptent de cesser leur visée sur mes cibles fuyantes.

Dans ma tête les images se mélangeaient. Celles des fuyards sans courage et celles d'un lot de visages railleurs entourant un lycéen acculé contre un mur, pris au piège, sans échappatoire. Dans ma poitrine, les sentiments faisaient des ravages. La fureur mariée à la colère tentaient de diriger mes membres, la peur m'enserrait le cœur comme pour l'empêcher de battre si bien que j'avais la sensation que chacune de ses pulsations était douloureuse. Et au plus profond de moi, la culpabilité me comprimait les poumons, me renvoyant en plein visage mon arrogance d'alors.

Angela se déplaçait. Je le sentis avant de le voir. Lentement, sans le moindre geste brusque, elle se plaça devant moi. Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot avant que nos regards ne se soient trouvés. Elle était sur la défensive, je pouvais le deviner à la façon dont elle courbait les épaules. Réaliser que je lui faisais peur fut un puissant déclic. Pas suffisant, pour que mon corps ne rende les armes, mais assez puissant pour que je sois en mesure de parler distinctement.

— Laisse-moi les rattraper. Je dois les coincer. Il faut qu'ils paient.

Elle avança plus proche de moi. Ainsi face à face, nos poitrines se frôlaient à chacune de nos inspirations. Je détournai le regard, fouillant la rue, cherchant la trace de mes proies envolées. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Je la vis faire du coin de l'œil. Cela m'évita d'être surpris lorsque ses paumes fraîches se posèrent sur mes joues, me laissant deviner que des coulées de larmes étaient passées par là durant mon combat.

Elle commença alors à murmurer des paroles douces, réconfortantes, apaisantes. Au début, rien n'avait de sens. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient tellement que tout sonnait pour moi comme un horrible brouhaha. Devant mon air hagard, elle ne se découragea pourtant pas. Elle murmura encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ma conscience ne regagne complètement la direction de mon être. Alors seulement, elle me libéra de son emprise sans pour autant reculer. Elle m'observa un moment sans s'en cacher. J'appréciai ses regards francs, son soutien silencieux. Moi qui avait appris à tant cacher ma détresse par peur du jugement. Les gens comme elle, respectueux et compréhensifs, se faisaient si rares. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que je serrai et desserrai sans cesse mes poings, elle me dit calmement :

— Les enfants sont là. Steevy les a fait traverser il y a cinq minutes. Ils ont froid et un peu peur. On rentre ?

La seule mention des enfants acheva de me faire redescendre en pression. Ma colère restait là, je la sentais, bouillonnant dans un coin, attendant son heure. Mais j'avais repris le contrôle de mes faits et gestes. Je respirais sans plus aucune gêne et mon cœur avait fini par accepter de battre à nouveau en sourdine. Je hochai la tête en contemplant notre petit groupe. Ils avaient tous l'air ébranlé, apeuré et frigorifié. Je reproposai mes bras à ma petite princesse qui ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre. Et alors que les enfants se replaçaient d'eux-mêmes en file indienne, nous reprîmes la route en direction de mon appartement.

Sur le chemin Angela m'informa qu'elle avait échangé quelques textos avec Irina. Les numéros où joindre les parents de tout ce petit monde se trouvaient affichés sur le réfrigérateur de ma voisine. Ensemble, les deux femmes avaient décidé qu'il était préférable de renvoyer les enfants chez eux. Je n'eus pas le courage de demander quel refrain Angela avait servi à Irina. Je n'étais pas encore en état d'apprendre que ma voisine était à présent susceptible de me prendre pour un déséquilibré notoire.

Il était presque vingt-trois heures. Je trônais sur un fauteuil dans mon salon veillant sur les deux enfants restants -un garçon et une fille- dont les prénoms m'échappaient, qui s'étaient assoupis sur mon canapé en attendant leurs parents. Ma nervosité ne s'était pas estompée, si bien que je frappais le sol du pied à intervalle régulier. Voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas connu pareille crise. Je pensais que ce genre de perte de contrôle était derrière moi, que mes années de thérapie avaient réussi à me remettre d'aplomb. Visiblement pas, ou alors pas assez.

Angela, elle, revenait tout juste d'une de mes chambres d'amis à l'étage où elle avait couché Steevy. L'enfant passerait la nuit chez moi, Irina pensant rentrer à une heure peu convenable pour se présenter à ma porte afin de le récupérer. Ce soudain accès de civilité chez cette femme habituellement sans gêne m'avait fait rire… avant que je n'associe ce brusque revirement de comportement à des choses qu'Angela aurait pu confier à son amie.

Passons. Je préférais ne pas m'attarder là-dessus. Nous avions rencontré quelques soucis au moment de joindre les familles de nos bouts de chou. Il faut dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à devoir récupérer leur progéniture puisqu'il était initialement prévu qu'ils passent toute la nuit chez Irina. Mais l'altercation dont ils avaient été les malheureux spectateurs les avait retournés, si bien qu'ils avaient tous émis le souhait de retrouver leur maman.

Pendant que je ruminais en comptant les étoiles qui ornaient le bustier du déguisement de princesse, Angela de son côté s'était assise aux pieds du canapé à même le tapis. D'une main protectrice, elle caressait les cheveux de la fillette qui sanglotait parfois dans son sommeil. Nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient vu, mais je me doutais que leur état d'épouvante était en partie le résultat de mes exercices de boxe. Il fallait que je cesse d'y penser… Tout de suite !

Je décidai de me concentrer sur Angela. Le flegme qu'elle affichait m'apaisa progressivement. Je devais prendre modèle sur elle. C'était elle après tout qu'on avait offensé et donc à elle de se sentir révoltée… Cependant, lorsque je m'aperçus que l'une des bandes de satin jaune de son bustier était déchirée dévoilant une parcelle de peau laiteuse, je serrai de nouveau les poings. Incorrigible. Je sais. Surtout que mon cerveau n'arrêta pas ses élucubrations tordues pour autant. Il m'obligea à imaginer ce qui aurait pu se produire si je n'avais pas remplacé Irina ce soir-là, me laissant dominer par mon épuisement. Dieu seul le savait ! Oui. Dieu seul avait le pouvoir de deviner dans quel état pitoyable on aurait retrouvé Angela. Angie. La si fragile Angie malgré ses airs tenaces.

Il fallait que je marche. Je sentais une impatience renaître en moi. J'étais à deux doigts d'une nouvelle crise. Et puis, j'avais trop chaud. Mon appartement était légèrement chauffé, mais cette horrible combinaison m'étouffait. Je m'en débarrassai sans réfléchir, me retrouvant torse nu et en bermuda devant elle, sans vraiment en avoir pris la mesure. Mes chaussures suivirent. Entamant des allers-retours exutoires, je finis par la surprendre, son regard papillonnant sur moi, comme ébahie, mais ce fut si furtif que je réussis à me convaincre que je n'avais fait que l'imaginer.

Debout, là, presque au milieu de la pièce, je me rendis compte que mes mains tremblaient de nouveau suite à l'effort que j'avais dû faire pour contenir ma colère et ma rage. Un voyage à la cuisine plus tard, je revins tenant fermement deux bouteilles de bière pour donner une contenance à mes mains.

— Tu en veux une, demandai-je à Angela alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur moi.

— Pas maintenant, répondit-elle en m'indiquant les enfants d'un signe de tête.

Elle avait sûrement raison. Il était certainement préférable que l'un de nous deux garde une haleine exempte d'alcool pour accueillir les parents… Je posai alors la bouteille qui lui était destinée sur la table basse à portée de sa main et retournai prendre place dans un fauteuil à quelques pas de là, sirotant ma boisson.

— Ton appartement est gigantesque, commença Angela éveillant mon intérêt. Je peine à croire que la boîte à chaussure qu'habite Irina se trouve réellement dans le même bâtiment.

— En réalité, expliquai-je d'une voix éteinte, j'ai fait former un duplex en achetant cet appartement qui n'avait qu'une chambre de plus que celui qu'habite Irina et celui du dessus qui est au vingtième et dernier étage. Une fois joint par un escalier, et le réaménagement des pièces établis, ça a donné ce loft avec terrasse.

— Tu dois être fier d'être le seul et unique à avoir fourni les fonds pour tout ça. En tout cas, tu peux, poursuivit-elle en suivant de ses yeux chocolat-noisette mes jambes que je venais d'étendre sur la table basse. Oh ! Mais cette table est aussi un… **aquarium** ?!

Je hochai légèrement la tête en avalant une nouvelle gorgée de mon remontant pétillant et amer. Son air admiratif et captivé me donna un bref instant envie de sourire. Mais je respectai le silence qui venait de s'installer. C'était l'un des premiers temps morts de la soirée qui ne m'oppressait pas. Les secondes puis les minutes s'égrainèrent, et ni elle ni moi ne semblions savoir comment amorcer une nouvelle discussion.

— La soirée n'était pas si mal dans son ensemble, dit-elle alors que je venais de rejeter ma tête en arrière sur le dossier du fauteuil. Tu ne trouves pas ?

Pour toute réponse, je grognai vaguement. Son optimisme était fatigant sur le long terme.

— Merci en tout cas de m'avoir accompagnée lorsqu'Irina a eu cet imprévu. Seule, je n'aurais pas pu m'en sortir avec autant d'enfants, et ça les aurait grandement déçus de ne pas pouvoir faire la tournée des friandises.

Je me redressai pour la regarder. Je voyais dans son regard tout ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Elle me remerciait pour bien plus que ça. Un silence de plomb -de nouveau gêné- s'abattit sur nous. Alors mon côté gaffeur sûrement amplifié par ma fatigue et le décalage horaire me fit dire :

— J'ai rêvé d'être une fleur toute la soirée…

Immédiatement, je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma bière. J'osai un regard en biais dans sa direction juste à temps pour la voir détourner la tête, le teint rouge écarlate. Heureusement -ou malheureusement au choix-, la sonnette de l'entrée vint faire diversion et je me levai tel un diable se projetant hors de sa boîte.

Dans le couloir, deux couples me firent face la mine inquiète. L'un des deux hommes disparaissait presque sous un **béret** difforme. Je me fis la réflexion de ne pas avoir vu ce genre de coiffe depuis belle lurette. En somme, je divaguais complètement. Finalement, je les invitai à entrer d'un signe, excusant rapidement -une fois encore- l'absence d'Irina sous le regard réprobateur de l'une des mères. Puis pour la énième et dernière fois -heureusement- je dus réexpliquer la raison de l'avortement de la soirée. Angela me fut d'un grand secours. Dès qu'elle comprit à quel point ressasser tout ça me mettait sur les nerfs, elle vint se placer à mes côtés, une main posée sur mon bras. Puis, elle prit la parole me relayant.

À plusieurs reprises, j'entendis de légers tremblements dans sa voix. Ce qui me foutait irréfutablement en vrac… Une fois encore, ma lâcheté et mon manque de contrôle faisaient souffrir quelqu'un de mon entourage, lui rappelant sûrement la frayeur qu'elle avait eue. Je m'en voulus de ne pas être meilleur soutien. Quel crétin j'étais !

Au bout d'un moment qui me parut une éternité, chaque couple un enfant dans les bras quitta mon appartement. Je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte sur le petit groupe. Angela qui se tenait à quelques pas de moi semblait elle-même brusquement très lasse. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme si soudain elle ouvrait les vannes sur tout ce qui l'avait assailli durant la soirée. Elle me fit un triste sourire, comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier rempart avant les larmes. Alors pour ne pas la mettre davantage mal à l'aise, je dis en me dirigeant vers la cuisine :

— Une autre bière s'impose !

Un léger rire cristallin me parvint et je manquai de sursauter alors que ma main se posait sur la poignée du réfrigérateur. Je me saisis tout de même d'une canette avant de me tourner vers la source de ce si joli son. Angela, toujours plantée au même endroit me détaillait toute trace d'épuisement ayant déserté son regard.

— Tu résous tout à coup de bière ? finit-elle par me demander un sourire moqueur des plus sexy sur le visage.

— Presque tout, répliquai-je. Le reste, c'est avec le sexe que je le règle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux tandis que je regagnai mon fauteuil en ne cachant pas mon hilarité. Mais, si quelques instants auparavant je l'avais crue à fleur de peau, si quelques heures plus tôt j'avais vu en elle une petite chose fragile, ce qu'elle fit me força à reconnaître mon erreur.

D'une démarche ondulante et provocatrice, elle vint se poster face à moi. Un instant, elle sembla hésiter, mais ce fut trop bref pour que j'en sois certain. Elle grimpa sur le fauteuil où je me trouvais, et se dressa à califourchon au-dessus de mes cuisses. Je me figeai de surprise le goulot de ma boisson à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

— Alors comme ça, me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tu envisageais de te transformer en fleur ?

L'allusion qui l'avait fait rougir plus tôt embrasa cette fois mes joues. Je regrettai un instant d'avoir fait le beau. Je n'étais pas en état de fanfaronner. Tentant une diversion, j'attrapai la télécommande de mon jukebox numérique et appuyai compulsivement sur le bouton d'allumage jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à viser à travers le tremblement de mes mains. Grand désastre pour moi, ce malheureux appareil choisit de se jouer de moi et au lieu de lancer la **radio** comme je pensais le lui avoir demandé, il reprit la lecture de la dernière playlist sélectionnée. Et là, en sourdine, résonna le refrain de « Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You ». Je manquai de m'étouffer de -mauvaise- surprise.

Angela haussa un sourcil durant les secondes qui lui furent nécessaires pour confirmer son analyse. Puis elle éclata de rire, remuant sur mes genoux.

— Sérieusement ? demanda-t-elle entre deux inspirations, mince tentative pour retrouver son calme.

Je me sentis rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Bien sûr que non, avais-je envie de hurler. Qu'allait-elle croire… Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de me pencher sur l'enregistrement de mes chansons, préférant écouter la station locale lors de mes courts séjours chez moi. Par contre, songeai-je amèrement, j'avais autorisé Maria à faire comme chez elle pour rendre ses heures de ménages plus agréables. Je me rendais compte qu'elle m'avait pris au mot. Note à moi-même : oublier l'idée d'une augmentation et apprendre à la vielle femme que certains interprètes étaient proscrits chez moi.

— C'est que… Enfin je veux dire… C'est ma femme de ménage qui…

Je me stoppai net en m'apercevant que la jeune femme redoublait d'éclats de rire plus je tentais de me justifier. Elle dut même cramponner davantage ses mains sur mes épaules pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Soit. J'en profitais pour l'observer à la dérobée. Ainsi la tête rejetée en arrière, elle m'offrait une pleine vision de son cou et de son décolleté. Le lustre, qui brillait non loin de nous, fit scintiller des milliers de petites paillettes d'or. Je me rendis alors compte que toutes parcelles visibles de sa peau en étaient enduites. Ces milliers d'éclats la sublimaient. Et ce parfum ! Chacun de ses joyeux soubresauts m'en envoyait une fragrance sensuelle et ardente aux saveurs de rose et patchouli. Mon regard -probablement incandescent- l'aida progressivement à se calmer. Mais une nouvelle fois, elle me surprit.

Échappant à la faible étreinte de mes mains que j'avais inconsciemment posées sur ses hanches, elle se leva. Sans prendre la peine de redescendre la jupette de sa robe qui était pourtant remontée sur ses cuisses. Le spectacle court-circuita une nouvelle fois mon cerveau. Oui. Les hommes sont tous des faibles… Et là, sous mes yeux ébahis et gourmands, elle envoya promener ses escarpins en direction de l'entrée en deux petits coups de pieds toniques qui bombèrent les muscles délicats de ses mollets effilés. Puis, elle me tendit la main, m'invitant à me lever pour la rejoindre.

Je voyais très bien où elle voulait en venir. Là, sur mon tapis qu'elle imaginait être une piste de danse improvisée, elle souhaitait que je la fasse tournoyer. Je n'hésitais pas très longtemps, avide d'avoir enfin une véritable bonne raison de la toucher. Cependant, ça serait à mes conditions.

— Seulement si on le danse à ma façon, dis-je en claquant des mains pour que le variateur de lumière s'active et diminue l'éclairage environnant.

Elle haussa un sourcil intrigué en laissant sa main tendue dans ma direction. Alors, je me levai et me saisis de ses deux mains. Lentement, après avoir rivé mes yeux aux siens, je ramenai ses poignets contre mon torse, avant de les faire glisser jusque derrière ma nuque. Cette nouvelle position obligea Angela à se rapprocher de moi, amenant nos poitrines à se toucher. À peine lâchai-je ses doigts, que j'allai poser mes mains sur ses hanches la guidant davantage au plus près de moi. Je manquai de soupirer lorsque nos chaleurs se soudèrent, se déployant autour de nous telle une bulle protectrice. Alors que je baissais la tête pour l'observer, la jeune femme pinça des lèvres l'air perturbé par notre proximité. Je décidai de ne pas relever, ne souhaitant pas l'enfoncer plus dans un sentiment de malaise. Surtout que de mon côté, je me régalais de la sensation de sa taille fine entre mes mains, de sentir ses courbes délicates épouser les angles de mon propre corps. Sans parler de ses battements de cœur qui se répercutaient en moi, réveillant des parties de mon être que je croyais éteintes depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne recula pas. Et ça me suffit pour entamer de lents mouvements de rotation, l'entraînant dans mon sillage, n'autorisant pas nos silhouettes à se détacher l'une de l'autre. La musique s'écoulait, flottant autour de nous sans plus que je fasse attention au cliché de ses paroles. Plus rien ne comptait que l'étreinte timide que je partageais avec la jeune femme. Puis au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent bien courtes, la mélodie fit sonner ses derniers accords. Entre mes bras Angela s'était progressivement détendue, allant jusqu'à poser sa joue contre mon torse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle recule, brisant la chaleur réconfortante qui m'avait tant fait de bien, mais elle n'en fit rien.

Bien au contraire, elle s'approcha davantage. Elle posa ses pieds nus sur les miens, se plaquant tout contre moi, serrant douloureusement ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle s'ancrait à moi comme un naufragé à sa bouée, comme si elle avait peur. Qu'elle se rassure, je ne la lâcherai pas, trop captivé par cette spirale de sensations qui m'assaillait. Alors, ne voyant pas quoi faire d'autre, je continuai ma ronde, enserrant sa taille de mes bras afin de faciliter la conciliation de nos mouvements de jambes.

Angela finit cependant par légèrement s'incliner en arrière, m'observant. Toujours perchée sur mes pieds, elle manqua de me déstabiliser. Alors, la maintenant délicatement par les hanches, je la soulevai de quelques centimètres avant de la reposer au sol. Ses yeux avaient capturé l'attention des miens, et ne les quittaient plus. Elle leva une main hésitante vers mon visage afin de rejeter en arrière une mèche rebelle qui avait glissé sur mon nez lorsque je m'étais penché pour la regarder.

— Tu as des yeux magnifiques, murmura-t-elle tandis que ses doigts s'attardaient dans ma chevelure. Aux mille **nuances** de bleu.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'étais flatté. Si bien que ma gorge était nouée d'émotion. Et… j'avais plus que jamais envie de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis d'ailleurs. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi, ne souhaitant pas l'effrayer, alors je m'inclinai très lentement. Ce premier baiser fut presque aussi furtif que la caresse d'une plume. Et pourtant, la sensation de son souffle brûlant sur ma joue m'avait rendu fou. Je n'avais qu'une envie. Recommencer.

Mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, enfouissant son visage d'ange tout contre mon cou comme pour me cacher sa réaction. Je ne bougeai pas, lui laissant tout le temps qui lui serait nécessaire pour savoir ce qu'elle attendait -ou non- de moi. Ainsi, notre immobilité se prolongea. Le silence environnant n'était rompu que par nos respirations tentant de retrouver un rythme normal.

Soudain, je sentis les petits doigts d'Angela reprendre vie sur mon torse dénudé. Un frisson me secoua de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait les mains fraîches ce qui contrastait presque douloureusement avec l'incendie qui faisait rage à la surface de ma peau. Puis, je finis par assimiler son geste et instantanément, je me raidis, luttant contre mon envie folle de reculer. Elle ne me caressait pas. Du moins pas de façon anodine. Elle suivait les lettres et les lignes du **tatouage** qui ornait mon pectoral droit, distraitement. Je ne pus me retenir de baisser la tête pour la regarder faire, pour observer ses ongles érafler doucement ma peau suivant les chemins d'encre noire.

Elle dut se rentre compte de mon changement de comportement, car son attention revint se poser sur mon visage. Je tentai de rester inexpressif, sentant que le temps des questions viendrait. Quelque chose chez cette femme me faisait comprendre que cette fois, je n'y échapperais pas. Non. Cette fois, je ne détournerais pas l'attention, ne mentirais pas. Cette fois, je tenterais si elle me le demandait de trouver les mots. J'étais terrifié. Mais ma thérapeute ne me disait-elle pas que « le premier pas vers le pardon est l'acceptation » ? Et pour accepter, ne devais-je pas le reconnaître face aux gens de mon entourage ? Commencer par me confier à cette femme qui ne me connaissait que peu, qui semblait contre le jugement hâtif n'était-il pas une bonne idée ?

Comme si elle se doutait que je ne savais pas par où entamer cette nouvelle vague de discussion, Angela dit :

— Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais ? Pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas.

Je cessai de la regarder pour observer cette marque sur ma peau. La marque de ma plus grosse perte. De ma plus grosse erreur. J'avais fait ce tatouage pour m'interdire d'oublier que malgré mes conneries, moi je devais continuer à avancer. Pour deux. Une nouvelle fois, mes yeux suivirent le tracé noir de la fine ligne d'électrocardiogramme avant de lire le texte la surplombant, qu'ils connaissaient déjà par cœur.

— « Life goes on », lut Angela d'une voix douce, presque un imperceptible murmure.

Je reculai sous le coup d'une douleur vive que je croyais pourtant avoir su enfermer au plus profond de moi. Mon instinct de protection prit la relève, me faisant faire marche-arrière, pas après pas, jusqu'à ce que je heurte l'assise d'un fauteuil. Je m'y laissai tomber avec l'impression d'être éreinté. Puis, je me courbai en avant pour combattre les spasmes qui secouaient mon estomac, posant mes coudes au-dessus de mes genoux avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains.

Finalement, elle ne m'avait posé aucune question, me laissant le choix. C'était d'autant plus difficile pour moi de décider de me confier. Depuis ce jour, je n'en avais plus jamais parlé. Même ma thérapeute pourtant au courant des moindres détails, ne parvenait pas à me faire mettre des mots sur cette… ce malheur. Même si je pensais avoir du mal à lui apprendre la vérité, pour la première fois je l'envisageais, je m'y préparais. Le sujet presque dix ans après restait encore tellement difficile à aborder pour moi.

Angela s'approcha, respectant mon silence, se contentant de tomber à genoux devant moi. Elle glissa ses mains autour de l'un de mes poignets pour me forcer à relever la tête. Mais c'est tout ce qu'elle m'obligea à faire. Car dès lors qu'elle capta de nouveau mon regard, elle se contenta de nouer ses doigts aux miens et de m'observer. Son regard ne contenait ni questionnement, ni pitié, ni même de l'empathie. Il était doux et neutre. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour que je ne me sente pas jugé, pas catalogué. En soupirant, je laissai retomber un bras le long de mes côtes, l'autre dans l'incapacité de bouger puisqu'elle joignait toujours fortement nos mains.

Je n'allais pas pouvoir parler, ma nausée grandissante me l'indiquait. Cependant, la douce caresse de ses doigts qui avaient retrouvé le chemin de mon torse, suivant encore et encore le contour de chaque lettre, de chaque ligne noire ôta le poids de ma poitrine et je m'entendis lui confier ma tragédie personnelle.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, alors… je risque d'être assez cru. J'ai perdu mon frère jumeau lorsque j'avais 18 ans. On avait pour habitude de tout faire ensemble, alors ce fut très difficile pour moi. Une histoire d'adolescence stupide. On sortait du lycée, on avait ordre de rentrer directement à la maison. Réprimande pour avoir fait le mur quelques semaines plus tôt. Il a voulu raccompagner sa copine chez elle. J'ai refusé de le suivre le mettant au défi de me laisser seul, de m'abandonner. À ce moment-là, à mes yeux, c'était elle ou moi. J'étais jaloux. Cette nana brisait ma relation avec mon frère, l'éloignant de moi. Il m'avait juré de ne pas traîner, alors je lui ai fait croire que je rentrais sans lui alors que je m'étais contenté de l'attendre un peu plus loin, hors de vue. Mais il n'arrivait pas, et malgré un horrible pressentiment assez pesant, je rageais imaginant qu'il était avec elle, passant du bon temps pendant que moi, la troisième roue du carrosse je l'attendais comme un gentil toutou…

Angela pressa ma main, les yeux brillants bien que son expression n'ait pas changé. C'est lorsque mon genou heurta son coude qu'elle venait de repositionner que je me rendis compte que l'une de mes jambes tremblait compulsivement. Le frottement de mon bermuda contre le cuir du fauteuil produisait un bruissement sourd presque flippant. Le besoin de reprendre la parole pour masquer ce bruit se fit pressant.

— J'ai fini par rentrer sans lui, repris-je, laissant mon ressentiment à son encontre étouffer cette sensation d'urgence qui m'oppressait. Deux heures plus tard, alors que je jubilais de l'engueulade qu'il allait se prendre en rentrant, mes parents ont reçu un appel de la gendarmerie. Il était mort. Une agression d'après ce qu'on sait. Lui et sa copine se sont visiblement fait attaquer par un groupe de petites frappes en mal d'activité. Il a voulu la défendre. Il a reçu plusieurs coups de couteau dont l'un a touché une artère.

Une boule d'angoisse écrasa ma trachée, m'obligeant à faire une pause dans ma tirade. Il fallait que je bouge. Je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, silencieux et immobile sous son regard. J'avais fortement la sensation d'être trop vulnérable. Alors, écartant doucement la jeune femme de ma trajectoire, je me remis sur pied et me dirigeai immédiatement vers la baie vitrée s'ouvrant sur une vue de Seattle _by night_. Mais le spectacle lumineux me laissa de marbre. Je manquais d'air. J'avais chaud. Je posai alors mon front et mes paumes à hauteur de mon visage sur le vitrage froid, dans l'espoir de sortir de la transe dans laquelle j'avais l'impression de glisser. Je ne restais pas seul longtemps. Presque immédiatement, Angela me rejoignit se glissant derrière moi telle une ombre. Elle enserra ma taille de ses bras, posant sa joue contre l'une de mes omoplates. Ce contact charnel me fit prendre conscience de la tension douloureuse qui nouait chacun de mes muscles, des frissons d'horreur qui me saisissaient l'échine à intervalle régulier. Mais je devais poursuivre mon récit maintenant, sous peine de perdre le restant de mon courage.

Alors je déglutis, dans l'espoir de reprendre la parole d'un timbre normal :

— Si j'avais été là…, ma voix s'étrangla, mais je m'acharnai à poursuivre. Si j'avais mis ma putain de jalousie de côté, si j'avais écouté cet instinct exacerbé cadeau de notre gémellité, si je les avais accompagnés, j'aurais pu aider mon frère. À deux, on aurait certainement mieux fait le poids. Je… Je n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurai pu le sauver. Que j'aurai dû le sauver… ou mourir avec lui.

Je lui fus reconnaissant de ne pas changer d'attitude une fois les derniers mots prononcés. Au lieu de quoi, elle se glissa entre moi et la fenêtre, poussant un peu sur mon torse pour que j'accepte de me décoller de la vitre. Ensuite, elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle put sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un nouveau baiser chaste, mais plus long, plus chaud que le premier que nous avions échangé.

En reposant les talons au sol, elle me dit d'une voix légèrement rauque :

— Tu es bien plus profond que ce que l'on m'a dit de toi Emmett McCarthy.

Alors qu'elle me guidait en marche arrière pour que je regagne le canapé, je pestai intérieurement contre ma maudite voisine à la langue trop pendue, colporteuse de ragots. Cependant, je ne m'y attardai pas bien longtemps car à peine m'étais-je assis qu'Angela venue se percher sur mes genoux caressait ma lèvre supérieure de la pointe de sa langue. Je répondis à ses baisers avec précaution, pris dans une torpeur qui m'empêchait de prendre les devants, de réagir. J'étais encore entremêlé entre passé et présent, même si maintenant je luttais pour revenir totalement à ce que je vivais. Mais c'était difficile. Tant de douleur m'assaillait, tant de culpabilité me rongeait. Le temps n'efface pas tout, même si c'est souvent ce qu'on promet dans ces cas là. Pour moi ça n'avait jamais marché, et j'avais fini par me résigner. Jamais ça ne me quitterait, jamais je ne pourrais trouver la paix pour accepter de vivre enfin pour moi. Jamais, non, je ne m'autoriserais à être heureux avec une femme alors que mon frère jumeau -ma véritable moitié- était mort pour préserver ce bonheur.

Angela mordilla ma lèvre suffisamment fort pour qu'un goût métallique ne se répande sur ma langue. Ses yeux brillaient d'un désir impérieux auquel je ne pouvais qu'obéir. Mais avant que je ne retrouve un soupçon de mobilité, Angela glissa de mes genoux pour se relever. Une crainte aussi furtive qu'incisive, me frappa. S'en allait-elle ? Elle aurait finalement raison. Je n'étais qu'une loque sentimentalement inapte.

Mais je me trompais. Elle se maintint devant moi. Posant ses pieds l'un après l'autre entre mes deux jambes, ses orteils frôlant presque la toile de mon bermuda, elle se défit de ses bas résille. Suivirent les mitaines, ainsi la robe qui glissa le long de ses courbes, aguicheuses. Elle se retrouva alors offerte à mon regard appréciateur, simplement vêtue d'un shorty de dentelle **framboise**. Une couleur dont je découvrais le soudain pouvoir sur ma libido. À moins que ce ne soit la façon dont les fines lignes de tissus épousaient les creux de son aine, sorte d'indication fléchée vers ma nouvelle obsession. Sous mes yeux gourmands, elle poursuivait son effeuillage, levant les bras pour retirer son joli serre-tête. Son mouvement redressa imperceptiblement sa poitrine, m'offrant meilleure vue sur le galbe lisse de l'arrondi de ses seins, amenant ses tétons à poindre plus encore, telle une invitation. Tout mon corps reprit vie à cet instant, animé d'un brasier qu'il ne me semblait pas avoir connu auparavant.

— Non, lâchai-je d'une voix rauque d'excitation et d'appréhension.

— Non ? répéta-t-elle interrogative, une lueur d'inquiétude transperçant ses pupilles. Instinctivement, elle rabattit ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant à masquer tout ce qu'elle pouvait, comme elle le pouvait.

Je souris en me rendant compte de l'ambigüité de mes paroles. Que croyait-elle ? Je n'étais qu'un homme, un faible qui plus est. Même si j'avais voulu, je n'aurai pu lui ordonner d'arrêter, totalement dominé par une envie sourde. Une envie d'elle. D'être en elle. Non, ce que j'avais voulu dire c'est :

— Non, ne retire pas ces petites antennes. Je trouve ça diablement sexy, continuai-je avec un petit sourire contrit alors qu'elle commençait à relâcher ses bras. J'aimerais que tu les gardes pour pouvoir les observer à loisir lorsque tu frétilleras sous mes coups de reins.

Je la vis rougir, et ce, malgré la faible luminosité. Elle devait être sacrément gênée. Cela me fit sourire lorsque je pris conscience que c'était de garder un accessoire qui la faisait tiquer alors qu'elle s'était dénudée sans la moindre hésitation. Je lui tendis une main dans l'espoir de faire passer cet instant quelque peu tendu. Elle s'en saisit et me laissa l'installer bien confortablement là où elle s'était tenue quelques minutes auparavant : sur mes genoux.

Presque immédiatement, elle inclina la tête sur le côté. Invitation à l'embrasser ? Aucune certitude. Cependant, je le pris comme tel et joignis nos bouches. Une certaine urgence teintée d'impatience suintait de notre étreinte. Plus le temps passait, moins nous étions doux, plus nous nous laissions guider par cette fougue qui grandissait en chacun de nous. Chaque seconde l'amenait à se plaquer davantage contre moi. Ses seins aux pointes dressées par l'air frais ambiant s'écrasaient contre mon torse, s'y frottaient à chaque changement de position, à chaque reprise de souffle. Ces contacts à la texture si douce laissaient pourtant comme une traînée brûlante sur mes pectoraux. Comme si mon corps récriait tant d'intimité, de promiscuité, tout en en réclamant plus. Plus ? Oui j'en voulais plus et c'était flagrant à la façon dont mes mains -avides- erraient sur son corps apprenant par cœur chaque courbe, chaque creux, chaque renflement. Ainsi, j'avais pu la découvrir.

Je pouvais la réciter les yeux fermés. Son dos à la peau soyeuse présentait une cambrure un peu trop prononcée au niveau des reins, comme un _no man's land_ offert à ma raison. Oui car une fois passée cette infime zone, on arrivait sur la courbure pulpeuse de ses hanches. Là, on avait envie de faire une pause, d'y crisper les mains, de s'y ancrer pour ne jamais en partir. Mais cependant, impossible d'y rester… Tellement de choses restaient à parcourir encore et encore. Comme par exemple ses épaules fines et légèrement tombantes aux clavicules joliment saillantes qu'on rêvait alors d'embrasser sans discontinuer. Ou encore son ventre plat légèrement musclé qu'elle avait tendance à contracter dès lors que je frôlais une zone un peu plus érogène que les autres. Elle me rendait fou. Chacun de ses gestes semblait avoir été étudié pour obtenir en retour une réponse instinctive de mon corps.

Enfin, mes doigts atteignirent le véritable Graal. Sa poitrine. J'allais enfin pouvoir en faire le tour. Galbe parfait en forme de deux petites poires, pointant en direction de mon nez alors si proche de ses tétons roses tendus d'excitation et de froid. J'expirai lourdement prenant conscience que le spectacle m'avait coupé le souffle quelques minutes. La caresse de ma respiration sur ses pointes sensibles la fit réagir et un frisson violent la remua, laissant sur sa peau des petits picots de chair de poule. Son désir était visiblement à son paroxysme. Alors que pour la première fois je m'autorisais à prendre l'un de ses seins en bouche, le bassin de la jeune femme se mit en mouvement. Elle se frottait en gémissant contre ma longueur qui avait transformé mon bermuda en toile de tente parfaitement tendue. Mon sexe lui répondit, gonflant davantage, pulsant vers elle. Comme je laissais mes dents remplacer ma langue sur sa poitrine, je sentis les premiers tremblements la parcourir. Prémisses d'un orgasme qui ne tarderait pas.

Ne voulant rien perdre du spectacle, inédit pour moi, qui se jouerait sous peu sur le visage de la jeune femme, je laissai mes yeux divaguer vers les siens. Elle se collait de plus en plus fortement contre moi, presque à m'en faire mal. Mon instinct commanda à ma main d'aller flatter la dentelle afin de la soulager. Je l'écoutai sans réserve et dans l'instant Angela explosa tout contre moi, rivant ses ongles dans mes épaules pour garder un semblant d'équilibre. Moi je me nourrissais de l'extase qui illuminait ses yeux, du sourire comblé qui étira ses lèvres, des glapissements ravis qui s'écoulaient de sa gorge et de l'humidité brûlante qui traversa sans mal la dentelle pour venir à la rencontre de mon index qui faisait encore de légers va-et-vient entre ses cuisses.

Elle posa son front sur mon épaule. Le mouvement fut furtif car l'instant d'après, sa bouche frôlait mon oreille en ordonnant dans un murmure :

— Encore.

Un mot. Un seul. Et pourtant, il fut traduit par tellement d'autres à l'intérieur de moi. Ma retenue s'envola en une seconde. Tout en moi rejetait les dernières barrières de tissus encore présentes entre nous. D'un brusque coup de bassin, je relevai les hanches me plaquant contre son pubis tandis que mes mains faisaient glisser bermuda et boxer le long de mes jambes. Un dernier mouvement vif du pied et cet amas de coton ne fut plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Mon regard croisa celui quémandeur de la jeune femme. On y lisait l'appréhension. À présent, elle attendait presque aussi impatiemment que moi que ne tombe la dentelle. J'avais envie de la surprendre, de me faire plus entreprenant que je ne l'avais réellement été jusqu'à maintenant. Je me voulais soudain homme conquérant afin qu'elle ait envie de rester. Surprenant comme pensée, non ? Alors me mouvant lentement pour lui laisser tout le loisir de m'échapper, je dirigeai mes dix doigts vers l'une de ses hanches. En gestes décidés et rapides, je me saisis de la fine matière ajourée et tirai. Le silence environnant laissa échapper tel un souffle le bruit de déchirement. Angela se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant d'onduler un peu sur moi.

Sans plus aucune entrave, nos deux sexes entrèrent en contact. Des étoiles scintillèrent dans mon champ de vision lorsque sa moiteur lisse glissa de la tête de ma longueur jusqu'à sa base avant de faire le chemin inverse. Sans parler du feu d'artifice qui explosa dans ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle. Ma gorge se serra, étouffant l'exclamation d'extase que je m'apprêtai à hurler. Le son se mua alors en un grognement guttural peu humain. Angela gloussa avant de reprendre encore et encore sa manœuvre. Chaque mouvement reliait davantage nos corps, mon sexe s'insinuant de plus en plus entre ses lèvres, flirtant avec son clitoris. Elle se pencha pour joindre nos bouches. De mon côté, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. C'était trop de sensations pour un seul homme. Je trouvai cependant, durant un court instant de lucidité, le courage pour attraper ses fesses, épousant leur galbe de mes paumes. M'y ancrant profondément afin d'accentuer la pression de nos caresses intimes.

Des spasmes commencèrent à la saisir. Encore, me demandai-je à travers le brouillard de plaisir qui embrumait mon esprit. Non pas maintenant, décidai-je. La prochaine fois qu'elle atteindrait l'orgasme, je voulais que ça soit tout contre ma bouche. Alors, les mains toujours sur ses fesses, je la tirai complètement à moi. Surprise, elle enserra ma nuque de ses bras. Je profitai de son étreinte pour me redresser et faire quelques pas sans risque de la faire tomber. Si j'avais d'abord songé à la conduire jusqu'à la chambre d'amis du rez-de-chaussée, je me ravisai lorsqu'elle planta -en gémissant d'impatience- ses dents dans le muscle de mon épaule tendu par l'effort. Parant au plus pressé, je fis seulement le tour de la table basse avant de la déposer au sol, sur le tapis duveteux. J'avais veillé à laisser suffisamment d'espace pour nos mouvements à venir. Prenant rapidement le temps de partager avec elle quelques nouveaux baisers, j'eus cependant du mal à contenir le besoin irrépressible qui me tiraillait. Plus que tout à cet instant, j'avais envie de plonger le nez entre ses cuisses afin de la goûter. Finalement, ce fut-elle qui fourrageant dans ma tignasse guida ma tête plus bas, toujours plus bas. Alors, je la savourai enfin, cueillant du bout des lèvres le miel de son plaisir passé. Elle était sucrée avec une petite pointe acidulée qui vint ravir mes papilles. En un instant, je fus accro. Incapable de me défaire d'elle, lapant, fouillant sa chaleur humide, m'insinuant en elle petit à petit, de plus en plus vite. Elle se tortillait, se cambrait, si bien que parfois seules restaient en appui sur le sol sa tête et ses fesses. Remontant de temps en temps ma langue jusqu'à son clitoris, j'en profitais pour la regarder. Des vagues de plaisir la balayaient à intervalles réguliers, faisant onduler son corps d'une façon très sensuelle qui entretenait ardemment le brasier en moi. Son visage exprimait une béatitude telle que j'avais l'impression de lui offrir la lune sur un plateau. Je n'avais jamais connu femme si réceptive, si savoureuse, si douce. J'avais l'impression de vivre une première expérience hors du commun. Car jamais non plus, je ne m'étais connu ainsi. Entreprenant, perpétuellement affamé, au point d'en devenir quasiment insatiable.

Cet orgasme-là, lorsqu'il s'empara d'elle, fut différent. Plus intense. Plus long à la saisir toute entière comme s'il venait de plus profond, d'une parcelle de son âme peu souvent -ou jamais- atteinte. Le temps qu'elle s'apaise, que son souffle redevienne régulier, j'en profitai pour encore une fois découvrir son corps de peur d'avoir raté un détail important. Me redressant, je commençai par me saisir de l'un de ses pieds que je caressai, embrassai, juste avant de réserver le même traitement à l'autre. Puis, du bout des lèvres, je suivis le chemin de l'une de ses jambes, ne m'arrêtant que furtivement à la jonction de ses cuisses pour y souffler doucement. Angela frissonna en soupirant, les yeux mi-clos. Poursuivant ma route, je goûtai son nombril, l'arrondi d'un sein, le saillant d'une clavicule, l'arête d'une mâchoire, le lobe d'une oreille, l'angle d'un nez, le chaud d'une bouche. Et lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent, nos baisers eurent une saveur différente. Moins impatients, plus tendres. Et ce, bien que m'apparaisse clairement qu'elle désapprouvait ma cadence sadique, trop lente à son goût.

— Maintenant, je vais te faire mienne. Totalement, dis-je d'une voix rauque après avoir quitté ses lèvres presque à contrecœur.

À cette annonce, ses doigts se crispèrent autour des fibres voluptueuses du tapis. Ses cuisses répondirent à mon appel en s'écartant instinctivement un peu plus. Je n'avais alors plus qu'à me présenter à elle, à son entrée, fier, tendu, gonflé, palpitant. Puis à me glisser dans les chaudes profondeurs de son corps tout en savourant son contact humide m'enserrer. Alors je me laissai aller à la pénétrer, lentement, analysant chaque sensation, chaque sentiment. D'abord doucement, puis un peu plus vite. Furtivement pour la découvrir, l'apprivoiser sans la heurter, puis jusqu'à la garde pour la combler, la ravir.

Ses respirations en écho des miennes s'emballèrent. Ses hanches apprirent progressivement la danse que jouait mon bassin pour s'y mêler, l'y accompagner. Mes coups, puissants, l'ébranlaient. Tellement que j'eus peur que sa peau fine ne soit agressée, chauffée par le frottement avec les fibres du sol. D'une impulsion de la jambe, je nous fis rouler, saisissant sa taille au passage. Ainsi, j'absorberai toute agression en provenance du tapis. De cette façon, je pouvais à loisir observer le rebond gracieux de ses seins dès lors qu'elle se laissait lourdement tomber sur moi, engloutissant en son centre mon sexe quémandeur. Je pus, lorsqu'elle jouit m'entraînant à sa suite, me perdre dans les milliers d'expressions qui se dessinèrent sur son visage, tentant de décider celle que j'aimais le plus sans trop parvenir à trancher. Et, lorsque l'accalmie nous gagna, elle put se réfugier au creux de mes bras pesant de son poids plume sur mon torse à la peau ultrasensible.

Là, la tenant contre moi, je n'osais bouger pour couvrir sa peau frémissante dans la fraîcheur à présent saisissante lorsque nos corps se relâchèrent. J'avais peur de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous venions de plonger.

— Tu as froid ? me décidai-je enfin à lui demander au bout d'un long moment.

— Oui et non, répondit-elle le sourire dans la voix.

Je remontai une main jusqu'à son visage qui reposait, de profil, au-dessus de mon cœur. Écoutait-elle ses battements se calmer ? Attrapant son menton, je la forçai à relever la tête afin de pouvoir l'observer, interrogatif.

— Disons que, reprit-elle l'air malicieux, cela dépend à quelle partie de mon corps tu t'adresses.

Puis elle rougit, ravissante, avant de m'embrasser. Un baiser inédit, débarrassé de toute trace d'hésitation, dégoulinant d'une tendre assurance.

— Et toi ? finit-elle.

Moi ? Moi j'étais au paradis. Certes ma position était des plus inconfortables. Je ne doutais pas de passer la presque totalité de ma vie avec mon tapis incrusté dans le dos. Sans parler des courbatures qui des jours durant me rappelleraient cette soirée. Mais ça en valait la peine. Si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais volontiers !

— Je suis sur un nuage, répondis-je en embrassant son épaule puis son cou, lui tirant de nouveaux frissons.

Le rire cristallin qu'elle m'offrit en réponse envoya une vague de désir dans tout mon corps. Il fallait que je m'éloigne, où une certaine partie de moi allait bientôt de nouveau se sentir concerné.

— Une douche, ça te dit ?

Elle se redressa et me regarda. Puis penchant la tête en avant, formant un rideau de cheveux bruns autour de nos deux visages :

— Je préfèrerai plutôt que tu me gardes contre toi. Je ne pense pas pouvoir me sevrer de ton contact avant un long, très long moment.

Sans un mot, je me redressai doucement afin de lui laisser le temps de s'adapter à chacun de mes mouvements. Légère comme elle l'était, je n'eus aucun mal à me remettre debout. Elle resserra ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que je me saisissais de ses cuisses pour la maintenir en place.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je n'osais pas tenter de traduire par des mots l'espoir que je ressentais face à son envie de rester alors qu'elle savait tout de moi. Tout de ma lâcheté. Pour la première fois, je me prenais à rêver d'avoir trouvé une courageuse prête à nous affronter moi et mes démons. Alors quand je la sentis prête, je traversai le salon sentant mes poils se dresser dans la fraîcheur ambiante. Je gravis les escaliers avec précaution pour la conduire à ma chambre. Mais avant, je fis un léger détour aux pieds des quelques marches menant au toit-terrasse pour y presser discrètement un interrupteur. Je voulais continuer à lui offrir du rêve et j'espérais qu'elle en prendrait plein la vue, même si j'avais parfaitement conscience qu'Angela n'était pas le genre de femme qui se laissait convaincre par l'aspect matériel d'une relation. Et seulement à ce moment-là, je poussai la porte de ma chambre. Surprise par les ondulations de lumière, elle leva son front qu'elle avait posé sur ma clavicule durant le trajet. Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, elle parcourut la pièce d'un air circonspect. Puis elle laissa libre cours à son émerveillement alors que je la déposai sous la couette du lit king-size où je me hâtai de la rejoindre.

Son admiration m'amusait alors que pourtant je la partageais encore moi-même. Et j'aurais pourtant pu m'habituer à la beauté de ce spectacle, de ce plafond ouvert sur le fond illuminé de la piscine présente sur le toit.

— Visiblement tu recèles pleins de secrets Emmett, murmura-t-elle. Et j'aime ça, j'aime savoir qu'il m'en reste des tas à trouver.

Et alors qu'elle se lovait contre moi en m'embrassant, j'espérai soudainement avoir suffisamment de merveilles à lui mettre sous la dent pour la maintenir à mes côtés aussi longtemps que possible. Un silence agréable s'empara de nous. Un long moment, Angela se perdit dans la contemplation du plafond aquatique, et moi des éclats de lumière se reflétant dans ses yeux. Nos respirations calmes et régulières s'épousèrent et progressivement une douce torpeur s'empara de nous, nous entraînant dans le sommeil.

Le rêve ne dura pas longtemps et la sensation de quiétude disparut en un instant lorsque je fus réveillé vers quatre heures du matin par un cauchemar puissant. Puissant comme je n'en avais pas connu depuis des années même si ceux-ci ne m'avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Sachant que toute trace de sommeil m'avait définitivement abandonné, je décidai de déserter la chambre afin de ne pas déranger la jeune femme qui sommeillait paisiblement tout contre mon flanc.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je ne pus rester inactif. Des flashs persistaient à repasser en boucle dans mon esprit, vision d'horreur de mon passé. Alors, une fois mon boxer enfilé, je ramassai le reste de nos habits échoués aux quatre coins de la pièce. Très vite, les vêtements ne furent plus qu'une pile impeccablement alignée de tissus. Plus rien ne m'empêchait désormais de réfléchir.

Reprenant la position que j'avais adoptée un peu plus tôt, front contre la baie vitrée, j'observai la ville. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir des grues aux côtés de tours en construction. Bientôt, la ville contiendrait un nouveau quartier, neuf, moderne, prisé. J'admirais, non pire, je jalousais la capacité des gens, des villes, des AUTRES à évoluer, à construire. Une nouvelle fois, je prenais conscience de ma faiblesse, de ma lâcheté. De la crainte étouffante que j'éprouvais à l'idée de me lier à quelqu'un, de le perdre ou pire de lui imposer ma perte si la vie le décidait.

Durant ces quelques heures dans le cocon doux et chaud des bras d'Angie, j'avais imaginé que c'était possible pour moi. Mais mes cauchemars me rappelaient ma perte, mes sentiments, ma douleur. Et de nouveau, chaque molécule de mon être refusait de prendre le risque de faire vivre ça à quelqu'un. Je n'avais pas la certitude que j'échouerais à l'aimer, à la combler… mais je n'avais pas non plus la preuve du contraire. Et rien que ce qui aux yeux de beaucoup ne serait qu'un infime doute, me suffit à moi pour renoncer tant qu'il était encore temps.

Convaincu d'agir pour la bonne cause, pour lui éviter toute souffrance, je décidai de lui écrire une note afin de ne lui laisser aucune chance de me faire changer d'avis avec ses grands yeux magnifiques et sa bouche savoureuse. Si je m'étais imaginé avoir du mal à trouver mes mots, il n'en fut rien. Comme si depuis toujours mon esprit avait dans un coin sombre élaboré ce scénario et préparé son texte. Je griffonnai donc ma tirade et la pliait compulsivement, comme agité d'un TOC, avant de la poser sur la pile de ses habits.

Je savais qu'il me fallait à présent décider de quoi faire de ma carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Et rapidement, je tranchai. J'irai courir. Rien de mieux pour extérioriser la terreur que m'insufflaient mes cauchemars, et pour en plus m'épuiser afin de pouvoir me laisser aller à la fatigue que je savais me hanter. Heureusement pour moi, ma tenue de jogging se trouvait dans la salle de bain du bas, où j'aimais prendre mes douches en rentrant en sueur de mes courses effrénées.

Une fois prêt, je remontai à l'étage, furtivement. Déposant la pile de vêtements dominés par ma lettre à ses côtés, je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'admirer dormir un instant. Une lassitude s'abattit sur mes épaules devant la beauté de ce spectacle que je me haïssais de quitter. Puis, je fis un détour par le bout du couloir pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur Steevy. Il dormait calmement la couette remontée jusque sous le nez. Je ne l'avouerais jamais, mais je trouvais ce gosse attachant. Rassuré, je refermai la porte doucement.

En un rien de temps, je fus de nouveau aux pieds des escaliers, puis dehors avec pour seule compagnie le froid et la douleur.

Si j'avais été là au réveil d'Angela, j'aurais pu la voir étendre le bras dans un demi-sommeil, tâtonnant le drap à la recherche de mon corps dans les premières lueurs de l'aube. J'aurai vu sa main choir sur le papier froid dans un bruissement qui résonna presque dans la chambre vide, puis ses doigts se crisper dessus. J'aurai également vu qu'en déchiffrant mes mots, écrits d'une main malheureuse et hantée, elle affichait un air davantage déterminé que blessé. Et j'aurai aussi vu le papier filer d'entre ses doigts, jusqu'au sol et mon écriture fine, mouchetée, irrégulière ressortir bleu sur blanc dans un rayon de soleil tel un spectre mal parti pour survivre dans la clarté du jour levant :

" _**Angie,**_

_**J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie mais je ne suis pas prêt à t'offrir plus. Tu mérites tellement mieux qu'un homme tourmenté.**_

_**Claque la porte derrière toi en sortant.**_

_**Em' **__**"**_

***O*o*O***

**Et me revoilà.**

**J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.**

**Avant de vous abandonner, je tenais à clarifier deux petites choses avec vous :**

**1/ On ne laisse pas des enfants seuls en pleine rue sans surveillance (même si c'est sous un lampadaire) et quand bien même si c'est pour aller sauver une damoiselle en détresse ! (Non non n'appelez pas les services sociaux, je suis une bonne mère ^^)**

**2/ Lors d'un premier rapport sexuel avec un nouveau partenaire, on utilise un préservatif (ça coule de source !) mais mes personnages vivent au pays des bisounours où le temps d'une histoire les MST n'existent pas. (Non en vrai, je ne savais pas d'où sortir ce maudit bout de caoutchouc ')**

**Et enfin sachez que je répondrai à toutes les reviews enregistrées **

**dès la fin du concours )**


	5. OS 4 : Je déteste Halloween

**Farce organisée :** Je déteste Halloween

**Les déguisés :** Edward & Bella

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty :** La saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OsContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest**

***O*o*O***

**Blabla :** Bonjour à tout le monde ! Alors, juste pour vous prévenir : c'est mon premier écrit concernant ce couple, que j'apprécie moyennement d'habitude (posez ces tomates pourries), mais je veux surtout vous prévenir d'un point : le contenu de cet OS est très sombre, un peu bizarre, glauque sûrement et je vous avoue que je ne me reconnais pas du tout dedans et qu'il me dérange presque un peu ! Enfin voilà... Bonne lecture

***O*o*O***

Je déteste Halloween.

« Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'ai toujours détesté cette fête. J'ai mes raisons, à vous de juger si elles sont bonnes ou mauvaises. J'aurais pu faire partie de ces adolescentes qui adorent organiser de grandes fêtes à thème le soir du 31 Octobre. J'adore organiser des fêtes, mais certainement pas Halloween  
>Et pourtant, chaque année je suis contrainte d'y participer. Mon aversion pour cette… idiote fête, remonte à mes 4 ans peut-être. Oui, c'était en 1995. J'étais toute excitée à l'idée de manger plein de friandises en tout genre, me gaver de bonbons jusqu'à ce que mes dents me fassent mal, me goinfrer de chocolats jusqu'à ce que mon ventre explose et parader dans la rue dans mon beau déguisement de sorcière. Tout aurait pu être parfait, le pire aurait pu être évité mais non. Mon frère et notre cousin, Emmett et Jacob, étaient déjà de sombres crétins. Il faut dire qu'ils sont bien plus âgés que moi, ils avaient alors 16 et 17 ans.<p>

Ils devaient aller à une soirée costumée, qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Mais mes parents étant en voyage d'affaires, ils avaient demandé à Emmett de me garder ce soir-là et de me faire faire le tour du quartier. Solidarité oblige, notre cousin était également resté. Ils m'en voulaient, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Ils ont bien rempli leur rôle au départ, m'emmenant, moi, la petite sorcière toute joyeuse, de maison en maison, remplissant mon sac au fur et à mesure, avec plus de succès que la plupart des enfants parce que tout le monde me trouvait vraiment trop mignonne.

Ce fut après que le cauchemar commença.

Les deux garçons avaient obtenu l'autorisation des parents d'inviter quelques amis à la maison ce soir-là, pour regarder un film, à condition que je sois couchée. Mais moi je n'avais pas envie de me coucher ! Je voulais manger mon butin. J'ai fait un caprice, je l'avoue, mais que voulez-vous ? J'avais 4 ans. Je me souviens très bien de leurs paroles :

« OK, Bella. Tu peux rester avec nous, on va regarder un film ça va être drôle ! ».

Si leur but était que je ne leur demande pas l'année suivante de passer la soirée avec eux, ça a parfaitement fonctionné. Je ne leur ai rien demandé pendant au moins 5 ans. J'ai refusé de fêter Halloween pendant 5 ans. Après quoi, j'ai été invitée par des amies, et pour ne pas les vexer j'ai accepté. Mais revenons-en au traumatisme de départ.

D'abord, je me suis cachée dans les jupes de mon frère, si je puis dire, parce que leurs amis me faisaient peur en arrivant. Ils étaient tous déguisés, mais à l'époque, Jacob m'avait chuchoté « Ce sont de vrais monstres, ils ne sortent qu'à Halloween. Mais il ne faut pas le dire à tes parents, ils ne comprendraient pas ». Emmett m'avait assuré qu'ils étaient « gentils » qu'ils ne me feraient « aucun mal ». Mais j'étais une gosse, terrifiée à l'idée que des monstres entrent chez moi. C'est vrai, ils ne m'ont fait aucun mal, mais ils se sont amusés à me faire peur. Je me souviens notamment d'un boucher, au visage et au **tablier** couverts de sang et d'un **démon**. J'étais assise à côté d'eux, devant le canapé au moment de regarder le film. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant voulu le regarder. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi Emmett et Jacob m'ont laissé le regarder. Ils se sont fait copieusement engueuler le lendemain ! Mais je voulais leur montrer que j'étais une grande, que je n'avais « même pas peur ! » alors que j'étais morte de trouille. En plus de tout ça, ils se sont partagés ma récolte sans m'en donner, parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de pop-corn. »

- En effet, ça a dû être un traumatisme terrible.

- On ne vous paye pas pour vous moquer de moi !

- Continuez.

- Ou en étais-je ? Ah oui. Mes bonbons.

« C'était un film idiot mais terrifiant, qui me ferait peut-être rire maintenant parce qu'il a mal vieilli. Mon cerveau a décidé de l'effacer de ma mémoire, aussi je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce que c'était, et vous comprendrez sûrement que je n'ai jamais demandé le titre à mon frère. Enfin, à partir de ce moment, j'ai commencé à avoir peur de tout, surtout au moment d'Halloween. C'est à neuf ans que j'ai enfin accepté d'aller chez ma meilleure amie qui organisait une soirée, avec un film à la fin. Heureusement pour moi c'était la Belle et la Bête. Ce soir-là, j'étais déguisée en sirène. Je refusais de ressembler à ces monstres qui me faisaient si peur. Je crois bien qu'au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée que les monstres existaient vraiment et ne sortaient qu'à Halloween pour passer inaperçus et manger les enfants. Alors ma mère avait passé des heures entières à me fabriquer ce costume, dont une longue traine ornée de petits **coquillages** multicolores. Pff, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça. Mais je lui en suis très reconnaissante. »

Je m'arrête de parler. Ces séances ne me sont d'aucune utilité ! Quoique… C'est vrai que ça me faisait du bien de déballer tout cela. Parler à quelqu'un, qui me comprend. Ou était payé pour faire semblant.

- C'est bien Isabella, continuez. C'est important vous savez, même si comme ça, ça parait futile.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées ? Je raille

- C'est mon boulot.

« Alors j'ai continué à fêter Halloween tous les ans. Mes parents étaient si contents ! Ils pensaient que c'était grâce au psy chez lequel ils m'avaient envoyée. Mais votre collègue n'a servi à rien, je suis désolée de vous le dire. Si j'ai continué à faire semblant d'aimer cette stupide fête et d'être guérie, c'est parce que j'aimais voir mes parents heureux et que je me répugnais à les décevoir. Mais le problème, c'est qu'à partir de mes 14 ans, d'une part je ne faisais plus la quête des bonbons depuis longtemps, mais en plus les gens ont commencé à organiser des soirées. Soit de simples fêtes, toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour en organiser, soit des « soirées de l'horreur ».

Une année, j'avais 16 ans je crois, mon frère a organisé la fête, pour moi. Il avait déjà 28 ans, et il pensait me faire plaisir. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte du mal qu'il m'avait fait. Et je ne le blâme pas. Plus. Il était con, un jeune con c'est tout. Mais je l'adore. Sauf que je suis traumatisée et c'est en partie sa faute si je suis là aujourd'hui. »

- Vous pensez ?

- J'en suis certaine. Laissez-moi continuer. Je vous expliquerai tout.

- Je vous écoute.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça…

- Je suis psychiatre. Et vous n'avez pas le choix.

- C'est bien vrai. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait.

- Je pense que si.

- Vous vous trompez.

« Cette année-là, c'était une « soirée de l'horreur ». Mon frère et Jacob, toujours fourrés ensemble, avaient décoré la maison et organisé plein de petites activités. A la cave, dans le grenier, le jardin ou même en plein salon. Je dois reconnaitre qu'ils ont fait un travail formidable. Si j'avais été une adolescente normale, j'aurais adoré, je les aurais idolâtrés. Mais là, je crois que je les détestais. J'étais bien obligée de faire semblant d'adorer, surtout que c'était _ma_ fête. Ils avaient invité toute ma classe. Sans se dire qu'il y avait des personnes que j'aurais bien crucifiées à un arbre mort. »

- Vos… Pulsions meurtrières remontent à cette époque ?

- Non. Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Ce n'était même pas un fantasme. Je ne voulais pas vraiment leur mort, mais disons qu'on aurait pu se passer de leur naissance. Le fait est que la plupart d'entre eux sont morts aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Je vois. Ça a joué dans… Ce que vous avez fait ? Ce que vous avez _vraiment_ fait, ce que vous avez avoué.

- Je ne crois pas. Je peux vous le raconter quand même ?

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Merci.

« Bref, donc parmi ces personnes que je n'ai PAS tuées, il y avait quelques filles, des pétasses, si vous me permettez. Non. Des connasses. Quoique… Les deux. Bref, je ne les portais pas dans mon cœur. Elles avaient toutes des déguisements qui correspondaient à l'idée qu'on se fait d'une pouffiasse. Catwoman version plus sexy que la vraie, je vous laisse imaginer, un **léopard**, plus précisément une combinaison ultra-moulante, une écolière zombie, le chemisier retroussé au-dessus du ventre et une mini-jupe plus courte que mon avant-bras, et vous savez que je ne suis pas bien grande. Un chat, une sirène, moins réussie que la mienne, une salamandre, un lapin, enfin plutôt une Bunny, une panthère, un paon, vous vous rendez compte ? Un paon. Et elle arrivait à être sexy. Une souris, une abeille et un renard. Et elles étaient toutes sexy. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas de **vache**ou de **girafe**. Difficile de faire de l'effet dans cet accoutrement, me direz-vous.

Elles virevoltaient comme des mouches - d'ailleurs aucune n'était déguisée en mouche non plus, alors qu'elles avaient l'air de tant aimer les animaux - autour de mon frère. Comme s'il s'intéressait à elles. Il avait 28 ans, et elles 16. Il avait mieux à faire de toute façon il était fiancé. Mais elles agissaient comme des **groupies** et le suivaient partout. Au moins j'étais débarrassée d'elles. Quand je dis débarrassée, je ne dis pas que j'ai voulu leur mort, que ce soit bien clair.

Cette nuit-là… Il y avait une sorte de **blizzard** autour de la maison, j'avais un sentiment de malaise. Mais ce sentiment me poursuivait chaque automne à la même date.

Emmett était déguisé en militaire, et il rendait très bien en mode opération **commando**. Jacob était déguisé en… Euh… Peintre-réalisateur je ne sais pas quoi. Il portait de petites **lunettes** rondes et un **béret**, et il faisait de grands gestes. Il s'était peint une moustache fine, très à la…française, vous voyez ? »

-Les français ne portent pas tous des **bérets** et une moustache fine.

-Je sais.

« Il se disait metteur en scène. De quelle époque, allez savoir. Mais ça lui allait bien, c'était amusant. Cette soirée était organisée un peu comme si c'était le tournage d'un film, mais à la « Blairwitch Project » vous voyez ? Jacob avait sans cesse un caméscope à la main. On était en 2007, ce n'était pas encore tout à fait une antiquité. Les activités, donc les différents jeux, ont commencé dans le jardin, tant qu'il faisait encore un peu jour. Mon frère a insisté pour que je passe en premier et pour me filmer. Pourtant il savait que j'avais peur de tout, surtout à cette époque de l'année. La première étape consistait à plonger sa main dans des bocaux pour trouver une pièce d'or, une fausse bien entendu. Facile. Oui mais. Ils étaient remplis de litchis, de **framboises**écrasées, de grains de raisins dépourvus de leur peau, vous voyez le genre ? Différentes **nuances** de viscosité, de… beurk. Je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas des yeux, comme le prétendait Jacob, mais j'étais terrifiée. Je détestais ce jour. Et les gens me passaient une herbe sur la joue, me lançaient des cailloux minuscules ou faisait couler du sirop le long de ma nuque. J'ai fait une crise de panique. Rien de tout ça n'était vrai, mais j'avais les yeux bandés, et j'avais des tendances claustrophobes à l'époque.

J'ai couru me réfugier dans la maison sous les rires des gens. J'avais tellement honte. »

- En quoi étiez-vous déguisée ?

- C'est vraiment important ?

- Peut-être.

- En prisonnière, type les Dalton. L'ignoble combinaison à rayures rendue plus féminine et… Plus sexy c'est vrai. De quel droit je me permets de critiquer les pimbêches dans ce cas? Haha.

- Quelle ironie…

- Ne vous moquez pas, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas payé pour ça.

- Je suis certain que ça vous allait bien.

- Mieux que l'orange, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Ça a été utile de vous dévoiler ça ? Vous voulez dire que j'étais prédestinée à atterrir ici ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

- Vous avez toujours voulu faire ça, psychiatre ?

- On ne parle pas de moi.

- Ca m'intéresse.

Il soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je veux dire, un jour vous vous êtes réveillé en vous disant : tiens, et si j'écoutais à longueur de temps les plaintes des gens, mais faire 8 ans d'études pour avoir le statut de docteur et non de psychanalyste seulement ?

- Non. Vous allez peut-être vous moquer, je voulais plutôt être **paléontologue**. Mon père, médecin, n'approuvait pas.

- Oh, alors au lieu d'aller creuser et fouiller sous terre à la recherche de fossiles à examiner et à analyser, vous allez creuser et fouillez dans les souvenirs des gens pour… les examiner et les analyser?

- Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça. C'est possible, c'était inconscient.

- C'est intriguant, l'inconscient, pas vrai ?

- Continuez.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon frère s'était donné du mal. L'intérieur de la maison était sombre, et la nuit tombait. Le salon était éclairé par des chandeliers, la flamme des bougies vacillait. J'aurais pu adorer. J'ai détesté. J'étais oppressée, quand je respirais j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait de la pâte à modeler dans la bouche. La **radio** grésillait, s'allumait et s'éteignait aléatoirement, changeait de station seule… Un coup de mon frère, il a toujours été doué avec l'électronique.

Vous voyez un peu dans quel état j'étais ? J'avais toujours ce sentiment de malaise, d'être observée voir suivie. J'avais mis ça sur le compte de ma phobie d'Halloween. Ne partez pas dans vos explications de la différence entre la phobie et la peur. Mon angoisse d'Halloween si vous préférez. Mais j'ai commencé à me dire que c'était peut-être autre chose quand un garçon, Mike je crois, a failli renverser **l'aquarium**. Il était déguisé en **ninja**, on ne voyait pas son visage. Il jouait bien son rôle, je ne l'avais presque pas repéré depuis le début de la soirée. On a pas mal discuté, lui, une amie et moi. »

- Votre amie, c'était Alice ?

- J'y viens.

« Puis on l'a un peu perdu de vue alors qu'il allait voir son groupe d'amis. »

- Attendez. Mike. Il fait partie des morts de-

- Oui. Il faisait partie du groupe que je ne portais pas sur mon cœur et qui a tragiquement perdu la vie, mais pas à cause de moi. Mais lui, je l'aimais bien. Je ne l'aurais jamais tué.

- Vous avouez que vous auriez pu tuer les autres.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question.

- Ecoutez docteur… Je peux vous appeler Edward ? Si je vous dis tout ça, c'est parce que je vous fais confiance. Je sais que vous ne me jugerez pas trop vite, que vous êtes capable de me croire, de connaitre la vérité, et aussi parce que j'ai un peu le béguin pour vous. Si je n'ai pas parlé de tout ça à la police, c'est parce que, d'une part ils ne m'auraient jamais écoutée jusqu'au bout, et en plus je ne leur fais absolument aucune confiance. Vous c'est différent. S'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance.

Il élude d'un geste de la main et m'incite à continuer mon récit. Mais j'en ai assez. On arrive au passage qui m'écœure. Mais son regard est insistant.

« Donc je disais qu'on l'a perdu de vue parce qu'il est parti voir ses amis, ses cons d'amis soit dit en passant. Je ne cache pas les détester, mais je vous l'ai dit… Peu importe, je crois que vous avez compris. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, ce n'est pas en insistant que ça va marcher. Enfin, j'avais bien deux ou trois… Bon, peut-être plus, mais j'avais quelques verres d'alcool dans le nez. Pour me donner du courage, vous voyez ? Ça explique peut-être pourquoi je n'ai pas fait attention au changement de voix du ninja qu'Alice, c'est bien elle, et moi avons suivi dehors. Il y avait encore ce **blizzard** à la fois envoûtant et maléfique. Mais voyez-vous l'alcool aidant, j'avais ce sentiment de tout contrôler, d'être invincible. Grave erreur. Ils nous a dit qu'on ferait mieux d'aller plus loin, surtout si j'avais peur à cause de la fête. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai été assez conne pour le croire. Pauvre conne que j'étais. C'est là que… Enfin vous savez quoi. »

- Dites-le-moi.

- Pas envie. Vous savez de toute façon.

- J'ai besoin que vous me le disiez.

- Pas question.

- Bella, écoutez… C'est important.

- Important ? Vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Qu'il a violé ma meilleure amie sous mes yeux et qu'il l'a étranglée puis qu'il s'en est pris à moi, parce que j'étais trop horrifiée pour m'enfuir ou même crier ? Ça fait un peu pervers, non, de vouloir des détails ? Vous voyez, comme première expérience sexuelle, ce n'était pas top top. C'était douloureux, sanglant, humiliant et tellement salissant…

« Il m'a étouffée aussi. C'est là que j'ai vu le **tatouage** sur son avant-bras gauche. Mike n'avait pas de **tatouage.** Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait à ce moment-là ? J'ai explosé de rire. J'étais tellement rassurée que ce ne soit pas Mike en qui j'avais confiance ! J'étais tellement idiote que je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de rire. Le **ninja** briseur de vies s'est barré, me laissant pour morte. C'est là qu'il a commis son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû. Il aurait dû me tuer. Ma vie n'aurait pas à être horrible, et la sienne à se finir.

Puis il n'y a plus eu aucun bruit et j'ai commencé à pleurer. Je suis retournée à la maison, laissant le cadavre de ma meilleure amie derrière moi. Je n'ai rien dit, mais les autres ont dû voir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mes vêtements étaient en lambeaux, j'étais couverte de sang, barbouillée de larmes et de terre et les cheveux en pétard. Je ne suis jamais décoiffée, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je suis allée m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je me suis tue. Le lendemain, la police a trouvé Alice. Ils ont fait le lien avec moi. Des témoins ont dit nous voir partir avec un ninja. Ils ont inculpé Mike. Mes seules paroles furent « ce n'est pas lui, il avait un tatouage ». Ce furent mes seules paroles pendant trois ans. Alors vous voyez, les six mois que j'ai passé dans votre bureau sans vous adresser la parole, ce n'était pas grand-chose. J'ai atterri dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Haha, c'est drôle, je n'aurais pas passé tant de temps en liberté.

Au bout de 4 ans je suis sortie. Je me suis mise à parler, j'avais quelque chose à accomplir. J'ai mis presque deux ans à le retrouver. Et je suis allée à sa rencontre le soir d'Halloween. Devinez en quoi j'étais déguisée ? Un ninja. Pas mal, non ? Au début je me suis dit que j'allais me contenter de l'étrangler. Mais ce n'était pas assez, vous voyez ? Je sais que vous me prenez tous pour un psychopathe dangereuse. Vous n'avez pas tort. Mais je ne recommencerai pas. Pas tant qu'on ne me donnera pas une raison de le faire. Quelle raison avais-je de tuer mes camarades ? Aucune. Je ne les aimais pas, ils n'étaient pas gentils, mais c'est tout. Quelle raison avais-je d'assassiner froidement ce sale type ? C'est évident il me semble. Il a tué ma meilleure amie. Il nous a tant fait souffrir toutes les deux. Qui aimerait quitter cette Terre de cette façon ? J'ai rendu service à la société plus qu'autre chose. Et si je n'avais pas été malade, dans ma pauvre caboche, je serais dans le couloir de la mort. C'est triste, la loi… Tout ça parce que j'ai débarrassé cette terre d'un violeur.

Ce soir-là j'ai couché avec lui. Ça vous dégoute ? Moi aussi. Mais il devait payer, ça faisait partie de sa punition. C'est après que je me suis dit qu'une simple suffocation était ridiculement injuste. Il allait à peine souffrir. Moi, ça faisait 6 ans que ma vie était un véritable Enfer. Il devait payer, et le prix fort.

J'ai toujours eu horreur du sang. J'ai toujours eu horreur d'Halloween. Et pourtant, c'est le soir d'Halloween que je l'ai vidé de son sang. Il y en avait partout, un véritable massacre. Il n'a même pas crié. Non il a juste ri. Comme moi 6 ans auparavant. Mais moi je ne suis pas un monstre. Pas le même que lui. Vous voyez, mon frère avait raison, les monstres existent vraiment, et ils se manifestent parfois à Halloween. Entre autre. Savez-vous combien de jeunes filles ont subi le même sort que moi par sa faute ? Vous croyez que leurs familles me considèrent comme un monstre ? Il a souffert, il le méritait. Je n'ai pas pu décoller mon regard de cet être ignoble qui se vidait lamentablement de son sang sur le lit d'un motel pourri, sur lequel je m'étais moi-même souillée quelques minutes avant. Je dois vous dégouter… Quoique, vous bossez dans une prison, vous avez dû en entendre d'autres ! Je n'ai jamais nié avoir tué cette ordure. »

- Pourquoi ne vouloir parler qu'aujourd'hui ?

- Vous savez quel jour on est ?

- Mardi ?

Je ris.

- On est le 31. Il y a tout juste un an, je tuais ce merdeux. I ans ma vie prenait fin. Il y a tout juste 19 ans… tout a commencé. C'est symbolique, vous voyez ?

- Je vois. Ecoutez, tout peut s'arranger. Enfin, vous pouvez guérir.

- Si je guéris, je regretterais ce que je fais ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je vous comprends.

- Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Oh si. Et bien mieux que vous le croyiez.

- Je peux choisir ma thérapie ?

- Vous êtes médecin ?

- Non. Mais je me connais mieux que personne.

Je me lève. Il ne cille pas, pas même quand je m'approche de lui. Encore moins quand je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et enlace son cou. Je me recule et le dévisage, perplexe.

- Vous ne me repoussez pas ?

- Non.

- Je ne vous dégoute pas ?

- Non.

- Vous n'êtes pas en colère?

- Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Un monstre vient de vous embrasser.

- C'est Halloween, la nuit de tous les démons.

- J'ai envie de vous.

- Je sais.

- Vous lisez encore dans mon esprit.

- Oui.

- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas mon métier.

- Oubliez votre métier cinq minutes. Soyez juste Edward. Vous répondez à mes avances ?

- Vous êtes directe. Oui. Je vais passer pour un grand malade d'avoir envie de vous aussi, après ce que vous venez de me raconter.

- Nous sommes tous de grands malades, mais peu d'entre nous s'en rendent compte. Dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas un proche de cet homme, même si employer ce mot pour lui me répugne, qui voudrait me tuer pour se venger ?

- Qui sait ?

J'ai toujours vécu dans le glauque, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. J'ai toujours été dérangée, mais je crois que ça a commencé ce 31 octobre 1995. Le bizarre ne m'effraie pas, pas plus que l'horreur désormais. Je n'ai plus peur d'Halloween.

Je prends des mains le carnet d'Edward. Il n'a écrit qu'une phrase « apte à être libérée ». Je m'assois sur ses genoux, enlace à nouveau sa nuque et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

- C'est un crime ce que vous faites. Je ne suis pas du tout apte à être relâchée.

- Vous voulez passer votre vie ici ?

- Si je reste, je pourrais être près de vous.

- C'est mignon.

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Envolées toutes mes pensées malsaines, je redeviens une personne normale.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a pas dit ça. Vous savez quoi, je crois que je suis bipolaire.

- Ca ne fait aucun doute. Guérissons cela et vous serez libre.

Je commence à détacher sa chemise et à onduler des hanches. Il n'a pas menti, je lui fais envie aussi. C'est la première fois que je vais coucher avec quelqu'un alors que j'en ai vraiment envie. Je ne devrais pas faire ça, ça risque de lui nuire. Mais que voulez-vous, la **tentation** est trop forte.

- Vous aurez encore envie de moi quand j'aurais perdu mon côté… obscur ?

- Plus que jamais.

C'est bizarre. Cette situation est… très spéciale. Glauque. Comme toujours. En quelques secondes, j'enlève mes vêtements. Mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte ne cachent pas mes cicatrices. Pour la première fois en six ans, je me dis que si j'ai survécu à plusieurs coups de couteaux et une strangulation, c'était pour vivre ce jour. Pour tuer ce connard, puis pour rencontrer Edward.

Surtout pour rencontrer Edward.

Le sofa va trouver une vraie utilité, autre que d'accueillir des prisonniers dépressifs. Ça sera plus sensuel, sexuel, charnel. Il ne met pas trop de temps à ôter mes vêtements. Il faut dire que je ne porte qu'une combinaison orange criarde et des sous-vêtements en coton, pas sexy pour un sou. La mode et moi, ça fait au moins 15, mais Alice n'avait pas perdu espoir de me convertir à ce monde, un jour. En son honneur j'ai fait des efforts, et elle aurait détesté cette combi.

Je regarde la pendule accrochée au-dessus de son bureau. Il nous reste une dizaine de minutes avant qu'un gardien ne vienne me chercher pour me ramener dans ma cellule. Est-ce que ce sera vraiment suffisant ? Je me tourne vers la porte, prise d'un doute. Elle est fermée à clef. J'espère que personne ne s'en rendra compte, c'est interdit. Imaginez que je me mette à assassiner le docteur Cullen… Si quelqu'un découvre que nous sommes enfermés, ils vont forcer la porte et tomber sur un spectacle plus… tendre. Va-t-il être tendre ? Je ne suis habituée qu'à la bestialité de mes amants, que je les ai choisis ou non. Dans tous les cas, j'ai fait une erreur en couchant avec eux. Je n'en avais pas vraiment envie.

- Arrête de penser, laisse-toi aller.

- Arrête de lire dans ma tête. Je vais bien. C'est Halloween, mais je n'ai pas peur. Déshabille-toi.

Il s'exécute. En le contemplant, mon esprit tourbillonnant et une multitude de sentiments m'assaillant, je me demande comment j'en suis arrivée là. A ce point. Moi, la petite Isabella Swan, fille du Shérif, toute timide et renfermée… Je suis devenue non seulement une meurtrière, de sang-froid, mais aussi une espèce de monstre rempli de haine. Mais je me sens redevenir presque innocente, intimidée, l'ancienne moi. Ça ne va pas du tout ! Ma carapace se fissure, je risque de redevenir faible, tout ça à cause de ce foutu psychiatre.

_Ce diablement sexy foutu psychiatre._

Voyant que je ne réagis plus, trop enfoncée dans ma léthargie, Edward reprend les choses en main et me plaque sur le divan. Est-ce que je ne suis pas de me faire encore plus de mal ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie…Pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que je veux, qu'est-ce que j'attends de lui au juste ?

Mais mon cerveau s'embrume encore plus comme il commence à passer sensuellement sa main sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches…. Il s'aventure du côté de mes cuisses, embrassant mes épaules et ma clavicule. Je gémis de bien-être. C'est tellement différent de tout ce que j'ai pu connaitre jusqu'à maintenant !

Oh. Oh… OH ! Je rejette la tête en arrière et manque de m'assommer sur le cuir brillant du divan. S'il m'embrasse avec tant de passion dans des endroits pareils aussi !

J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me sens vivante, tellement vivante. Bien, heureuse. Moi. Je suis de nouveau moi.

C'est plus fort que moi, mes mains viennent agripper ses cheveux et tirer sa tête plus près de moi encore. Je regrette vaguement l'absence totale d'esthéticienne, même si j'ai toujours détesté ça, parce que j'ai un peu honte de mes poils… Partout. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de déranger le docteur Cullen qui se relève et vient m'embrasser.  
>Beurk ! Il ne peut pas faire un truc pareil !<p>

Il sourit contre mes lèvres et moi je gémis, le sexe gonflé de désir et soudainement abandonné par mon amant. Je suis très, très frustrée. Edward me fait un sourire malicieux, conscient à 200% de l'effet qu'il me fait.

Très vite, ses doigts viennent titiller mon clitoris et je me crispe de nouveau. J'ai envie que ça dure éternellement et en même temps, je suis plus qu'impatiente. Le désir est déjà à son paroxysme et le plaisir n'est pas très loin derrière sur le podium de mes émotions les plus fortes ! Il continue à faire des petits ronds sur mon bouton de plaisir et insère deux doigts en moi. Jamais un homme ne s'était occupé de moi comme ça !

Son regard est affamé, son sourire carnassier, et il redescend, la tête entre mes cuisses écartées. Il revient embrasser la partie la plus intime de moi-même et commence des va-et-vient avec ses doigts, auxquels s'est rajouté un troisième. Je mords ma main très fort pour ne pas crier de plaisir. Sa langue passe et repasse juste là où il faut, faisant des ronds, des lignes, des tourbillons qui achèvent de me faire perdre l'esprit. Sans que je ne les contrôle, mes mains viennent caresser mes seins et mes doigts jouent avec mes tétons. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant ! Je soupire d'aise. C'est tellement bon ! Je me tortille et le cuir grince autant qu'il glisse, à cause de ma transpiration. Ce n'est pas très sexy mais c'est que je suis dans tous mes états !

Mon partenaire enchaîne la lenteur de ses mouvements avec un rythme plus rapide. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais venir uniquement avec des préliminaires, mais je sens l'orgasme pointer le bout de son nez. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est différent de tout ce que j'ai pu envisager jusqu'alors. Un vrai orgasme, une jouissance sans pareil.

Mais à chaque fois que je suis d'atteindre le septième ciel, il change le rythme, devient plus lent et je retombe un peu sur Terre. Quelle torture ! Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! Mes jambes se crispent, et je commence à convulser. Comprenant que je ne peux pas me retenir plus longtemps et que s'il continue ainsi il risque de me faire rater l'orgasme mémorable qui ne va plus tarder, il accélère le mouvement, ajoute un quatrième et dernier doigt et appuie plus fort avec sa langue et ses lèvres sur mon clitoris.

Alors j'attrape le premier vêtement qui me tombe sous la main, mords dedans très fort et me mets à trembler de tout mon être, tandis que mon hurlement est étouffé par le morceau de tissu roulé en boule.

J'halète. Il continue de jouer avec mon entre-jambes. Mais ça en devient presque insupportable.

- A-a-arrête, stop ! J'en peux- j'en peux plus ! Stop…

Il retire ses doigts, les lèche avec un regard subjectif, sa bouche quitte mon bas ventre et il me regarde par en dessous, très, très sexy.

- Ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche… Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Il empoigne son sexe en érection et caresse ma fente encore trempée avec. Mais celle-ci frémit encore et l'orgasme est encore trop proche. Ça en devient désagréable.

Alors je le repousse, me redresse et lui fait un petit sourire coquin.

- Avant… Laisse-moi te rendre la pareille !

Je m'agenouille entre ses jambes, contemplant avec un peu d'appréhension son énorme pénis. Eh ben, eh ben, il a été gâté par Dame Nature celui-là ! Je l'empoigne et au moment où je me résigne à la mettre en bouche, quatre coups secs sont frappés à la porte.

- Docteur Cullen, il est l'heure pour mademoiselle Swan de retourner en cellule !

Je pouffe, me redresse et réenfile ma combinaison, sans prendre le temps de me nettoyer.

- Eh bien mon cher docteur, je suis désolée de vous laisser ainsi en plan. On se revoit à la prochaine séance !

Je lui décroche un sourire moqueur, me régale de son expression choquée et sort de la pièce, prenant soin de ne pas laisser voir aux gardiens le spectacle qu'offre l'Apollon nu, planté comme un imbécile, avec une érection monstrueuse au milieu de son bureau.

Finalement, je crois que j'adore Halloween.


	6. OS 5 : Halloween, la nuit de tous les pl

**Halloween Party Contest **

**Farce organisée : **_Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs _

**Les déguisés : **_Edward et Bella_

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest **

_Boston (Massachussetts) le 31 Octobre_

La lampe au-dessus de ma tête commence à me faire mal aux yeux. Il est à peine 7h00 et je suis déjà au travail. Je dois absolument finaliser le dossier Newton avant ce soir. J'entends le bruit de la porte de l'étage s'ouvrir puis se refermer dans un fracas monstre. _Pitié j'ai déjà mal de tête inutile de m'en rajouter._ Je sais qu'Isabella vient d'entrer et qu'elle est déjà occupée à ranger son bureau, et à installer tout son matériel telle une bonne petite écolière. Je l'entends déjà chantonner une chanson qui m'est inconnue. Je l'imagine bien se dandiner dans sa jupe, accrochant son manteau à la patère de l'entrée. Je l'entends composer le code sur le téléphone, signifiant qu'elle reprend la ligne professionnelle.

Je soupire et me replonge dans mon dossier. Les talons de mon assistante glissent lentement et dans un petit frottement sur la moquette du hall. J'entends distinctement la machine à café se mettre en route.

La porte s'entrouvre et laisse passer un rai de lumière. Elle entre en me faisant dos, je la vois tanguer dangereusement sur ses talons vertigineux. Elle se retourne et sursaute en m'apercevant. Le plateau qu'elle tient dans ses mains vacille légèrement mais heureusement pour elle aucune tasse ne se renverse.

_ Vous m'avez fait peur ! M'accuse-t-elle en vociférant.

Je hausse un sourcil et rajuste la chemise à mon poignet.

_ Vous êtes dans mon bureau Mademoiselle Swan. Vous devriez savoir ce que vous risquez d'y trouver, je lui rétorque avec arrogance.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête et quelques mèches discrètes s'échappent de son chignon si bien serré d'ordinaire. Elle mord ses lèvres rouges carmin et avance puis pose le plateau sur la tablette à roulette à côté de mon bureau.

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici à cette heure-ci, m'avoue-t-elle en baissant le regard, sur les pâtisseries.

_ Mais vous m'avez tout de même préparé mon petit-déjeuner ? Je l'interroge.

Elle croise ses bras contre son buste et je vois sa poitrine, emprisonnée dans un superbe chemisier blanc, se rehausser légèrement.

_ Et bien je me doutais qu'avec le dossier Newton a terminé vous seriez ici plus tôt que d'habitude. Je sais aussi que le matin, vous ne déjeunez jamais chez vous, alors j'ai pensé qu'il vous faudrait prendre des forces… Lâche-t-elle dans un susurre.

Je jette un regard à sa tenue. Stricte. Celle d'une parfaite assistante, jupe haute, chemisier blanc, gilet fin noir, escarpins noirs également. Sa seule touche de fantaisie réside dans le petit foulard au motif **léopard **qu'elle a superbement noué autour de son cou.

_ Vous avez raison Mademoiselle Swan. Je dois impérativement terminer le dossier pour ce soir. C'est pourquoi cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que je suis ici.

_ Ce qui explique votre chemise froissée et vos cheveux en désordre…

Je cale mon corps contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Je croise les bras contre moi.

_ Je vais aller terminer le dossier Crowley, je vous apporte les dernières modifications dans quelques heures.

Elle part sans m'en dire davantage et je secoue la tête. Je regarde ses longues jambes sortir de mon bureau et je mords mon poing. Cette assistante est bien trop sexy pour mon propre bien.

Je me replonge intensément dans le dossier Newton. Je passe les deux heures suivantes à raturer, modifier chaque terme du contrat pour obtenir au final un premier brouillon qui me semble à première vue plutôt pas mal. Je décroche le téléphone et demande à mon assistante de venir dans mon bureau.

Elle déboule dans la pièce, ses **lunettes** posées sur le crâne.

_ Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Monsieur Cullen ? Me demande-t-elle innocemment.

Je la fixe et me lèche les lèvres.

_ Pouvez-vous apporter ce premier brouillon à mon père, qu'il y jette un coup d'œil et qu'il me fasse parvenir à son tour ses corrections.

Elle fait le tour du bureau et se pose à mes côtés. Ses hanches frôlent lentement mon bras et je n'ai qu'une envie poser ma main sur son cul superbement moulé dans cette jupe indécente.

_ Je m'en occupe Monsieur.

Elle disparaît emportant dans ses bras le fameux dossier qui me cause tant de torts aujourd'hui.

J'allume l'ordinateur et tombe sur une tonne de mails auxquels je dois répondre absolument. Je mets de côté les mails de mon frère Emmett, car je sais pertinemment qu'ils ne concernent en rien l'entreprise dans laquelle nous travaillons pourtant tous les deux. La Cullen Holding Entreprise n'a jamais passionné mon frère pourtant ainé de la famille et destiné à reprendre les rênes de l'affaire.

La matinée passe rapidement et plutôt calmement lorsque ma porte s'ouvre brusquement.

_ Rebonjour Monsieur Cullen.

Je grogne légèrement tandis qu'Isabella entre et se penche par-dessus mon bureau pour me tendre un dossier. Son chemisier, légèrement entrouvert laisse apercevoir une dentelle noire des plus délicates. Je relève mon nez du décolleté de mon assistante et fronce les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil au dossier marron.

_ Ce ne sont pas les corrections du dossier Newton ?

_ Non. Ce sont les touches finales apportées au dossier Crowley. J'ai appelé l'assistante de votre père mais il n'a pas encore terminé de tout lire et de tout corriger. Cela devrait arriver d'ici le début de l'après-midi.

Je soupire, épuisé de devoir m'y replonger pour encore une après-midi entière.

Je pousse légèrement mon fauteuil et Isabella en profite pour venir à côté de moi. Comme tout à l'heure sa hanche frôle légèrement mon épaule et elle se penche vers moi.

_ Pouvez-vous relire le texte et parafer chaque signet. Après ceci, il vous faudra signer la dernière page.

Je me mets quelque peu à l'écart et le petit **démon** en profite pour se hisser sur mon bureau. Sa jupe remontant dangereusement laisse entrapercevoir le haut de son bas. J'avale difficilement ma salive, commençant à me sentir mal à l'aise en sa présence.

_ Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle regarde ses ongles puis tapote mon dossier.

_ Je n'ai que ça pour aujourd'hui. Ça et faire les aller et retour entre votre bureau et celui de votre père.

Elle me fait un petit sourire et me jette un regard presque charmeur. Je relis donc en silence le texte, survolant presque les mots, je me dépêche de parafer chaque page. Je lui tends le dossier mais elle me le remet entre les mains.

_ Vous avez oublié de signer là, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit encore blanc, réclamant ma signature.

Je m'exécute rapidement et elle m'arrache aussitôt le dossier des mains.

_ Très bien Monsieur, je vous revois tout à l'heure pour vous apporter les corrections du dossier Newton.

Elle disparaît en coup de vent de mon bureau. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai__t__ pour avoir une assistante pareille ?_

Je continue vaguement à travailler lorsque la porte s'ouvre de nouveau sur Isabella.

_ Oui Isabella ? Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Je pars en pause déjeuner. Voulez-vous que je vous amène quelque chose ?

_ Non je vous remercie, allez-y.

Elle hoche la tête et referme la porte. Je regarde l'heure et décide d'attendre un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau dans un grand fracas.

_ Isabella, vous avez vraiment décidé de toutes me les faire aujourd'hui ! Je hurle à son encontre.

_ Oh oh, du calme ! J'étais simplement venu te déloger de ta tour d'ivoire mon pote ! Résonne la voix de mon frère.

_ Emmett… Désolé, j'ai cru que c'était mon assistante.

_ La bombe atomique qui se trouvait dans l'entrée quand je suis arrivé ?

Pour toute réponse je hoche la tête.

Emmett entre dans la pièce et referme la porte derrière lui.

_ Et bah mon vieux tu ne t'emmerdes pas ! C'est vrai qu'elle a un joli petit cul.

_ Tu n'es pas venu pour me parler du postérieur de ma secrétaire. Je me trompe ?

_ Non. Je suis venu voir si tu étais disponible pour le déjeuner. Mais je peux toujours voir ça avec ta secrétaire, m'annonce-t-il accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Je secoue la tête. Mon frère est impossible…

_ Je viens déjeuner avec toi. De toute façon je suis ici depuis bien trop tôt ce matin, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

J'attrape ma veste que j'avais déposée sur mon siège, ainsi que mon portefeuille et sort de mon bureau.

Arrivés au restaurant qui se trouve à peine à quelques blocs de l'entreprise, Emmett commence son inquisition.

_ Alors tu couches avec ton assistante ?

_ Non.

_ Merde. Tu es aveugle ou quoi ? Elle est une putain de chaudasse. Rien que l'avoir vu ça m'a tout émoustillé.

_ Tu l'aurais vu avant si tu venais me voir plus souvent à cet étage.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, je sens que je vais venir souvent, _très souvent_, te rendre visite, rétorque-t-il avec un rire gras.

Je secoue la tête une nouvelle fois. Nous commandons nos plats et le serveur nous amène un apéritif pour patienter.

_ Tu viens ce soir au fait ?

_ Ce soir ?

Il se tape le front à l'aide de sa grande main.

_ A la soirée d'Halloween que j'organise.

_ Je n'étais pas au courant.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas des affiches partout dans le hall principal et à chaque étage de l'entreprise, ironise-t-il.

_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te promets rien. J'ai le dossier Newton à finaliser et papa ne m'a toujours pas rendu le premier brouillon.

Emmett hoche la tête et retire sa serviette en apercevant le serveur revenir avec les plats.

_ Ecoutes, essaye de passer. Ne serait-ce que dix minutes. Ça me fera plaisir.

_ C'est déguisé je suppose ?

_ Edward… Connais-tu le principe d'Halloween ?

_ Ouais, ouais ce truc où tu te transforme en espèce de monstre pour aller piller les gens en sucreries.

_ Tu as une vision particulière de cette fête mais oui c'est l'idée.

_ Je vais appeler un loueur de costume. Je ne sais pas s'ils auront encore des déguisements à louer.

_ Evidement tu t'y prends toujours au dernier moment.

_ Tu me préviens au dernier moment, **nuance. **

Emmett dévore son plat et je secoue la tête. A croire que nous ne faisons même pas partis de la même famille.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toujours te déguiser en tortue **ninja** ou en samouraï. Peut-être même qu'il restera quelques costumes de fée clochette.

Je le regarde dépité. Comment est-il possible que ce garçon soit mon frère ? A mon avis, mes parents ont d'abord décidé de s'entrainer avant de me faire moi.

_ J'espère juste que tu as prévu une société de nettoyage pour demain matin.

_ Ouais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout sous contrôle. J'ai même commandé des fausses toiles d'araignée, des citrouilles et des bougies. Ça va être génial, tu verras.

Je consulte ma montre tout en hochant la tête.

_ Ecoute Emmett, je vais devoir y retourner. J'espère avoir terminé à temps le dossier.

_ Ok petit frère. Un conseil, fais-toi livrer le costume direct à ton bureau.

_ Bonne idée. A ce soir, je lui lance en payant ma part de déjeuner.

Emmett me rejoint et me tape un grand coup dans le dos.

_ Ton assistante, je me disais bien qu'elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

_ Ah… Et à qui ?

_ Elle me fait penser à la secrétaire hyper chaude du film porno que tu regardais tout le temps, dit-il alors que nous sortons du restaurant.

_ Ne confond pas avec toi Emmett je t'en prie.

_ Attend, qui s'est fait chopper par Maman la main sur son engin, en train de s'astiquer devant ? Ce n'est surement pas moi petit frère.

Je me mis à rougir en repensant à ça.

_ C'est pour ça que tu l'as embauché ? Ah bah bravo ! Riche idée. J'aurais dû avoir la même…

_ Ce n'est pas pour ça… Isabella est très douée dans ce qu'elle fait.

_ Ouais douée dans l'art de se pencher contre ton bureau dès que tu en as besoin ?

_ Arrête de raconter des conneries. Il ne se passe rien entre elle et moi… C'est…

_ Purement professionnel ?

_ Exactement, je crie presque.

Emmett secoue la tête.

_ Crois-moi Ed', y'a rien à voir de professionnel là-dedans. Cette fille c'est la **tentation **à l'état pur. Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais je suis sûre qu'elle attend un peu plus.

_ Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi aujourd'hui.

Nous étions bien vite arrivés dans le hall principal. Je me précipite vers les ascenseurs.

_ A ce soir Ed'.

_ Ouais à ce soir, je grogne en tant que réponse.

L'ascenseur se referme sur moi et m'emporte jusqu'à mon étage. J'arrive et souffle un grand coup. Je connais Isabella depuis pas mal de temps déjà, s'il avait dû se passer quelque chose, cela se serait fait depuis belle lurette. Non, je refuse de me laisser distraire par les paroles de mon frère. Pas aujourd'hui.

Je rentre et pile net devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant moi. Isabella est à quatre pattes par terre et recherche visiblement quelque chose. Ses fesses sont superbement moulées dans cette jupe qui remonte dangereusement vers le haut.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Elle se retourne et se met à rougir.

_ Monsieur Cullen, désolée.

_ Vous avez perdu quelque chose ?

_ Non j'essaye juste de rebrancher la prise, mais j'ai le bras trop court.

_ Ne bougez pas.

Je me penche à ses côtés, pose ma main contre son dos et m'abaisse pour rebrancher la prise au mur.

_ Voilà, c'est fait.

Je me relève et lui tend la main. Elle s'en saisit et grimpe le long de mon corps. Je serre les dents, mon sexe commençant à se réveiller.

_ Merci Monsieur. Désolée pour le dérangement.

_ Pas de soucis Isabella.

_ Oh, monsieur, j'ai failli oublier. Le brouillon du dossier Newton est posé sur votre bureau. L'assistante de votre père me l'a apporté il y a quelques minutes.

_ Très bien, merci Mademoiselle Swan.

Avant de m'enfuir dans mon bureau je m'approche du petit bocal rond, près du bureau de mon assistante, où se trouve deux petits poissons rouges.

_ Vous les avez nourris Mademoiselle ? Je demande en passant derrière le siège de mon assistante.

_ Pas encore Monsieur. Je devais terminer ces dossiers avant.

J'attrape les granules et les plonge dans l'**aquarium**.

_ Vous n'aimez pas vraiment les bêtes ? Je la taquine.

_ Pas vraiment, grimace-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête, silencieux, et me dirige vers mon bureau. Assis dans mon fauteuil en cuir, j'entame la lecture de la nouvelle édition du dossier. Je passe mon après-midi à approuver le texte modifié de mon père. Lorsque j'ai terminé, j'appelle Isabella dans mon bureau.

_ Oui Monsieur ?

_ Pouvez-vous retranscrire ce brouillon et me le rendre pour que je puisse le signer ?

_ Oui pas de soucis.

Elle prend le dossier et repart aussitôt à son bureau pour le taper. Quant à moi je peux enfin me reposer. Je souffle un grand coup, heureux d'avoir terminé le dossier que nous trainons depuis plusieurs mois déjà. J'espère juste qu'à présent que Mike Newton, acceptera notre offre.

Je craque mes doigts et jette un coup d'œil à la boîte mail. Emmett m'a envoyé un message, pour me rappeler de ne pas oublier sa fête. _Merde, le déguisement._

J'attrape mon téléphone et demande à ce qu'on me mette en contact avec un magasin de déguisement.

_ Degizévous bonjour, Adam à votre service que puis-je pour vous ?

_ Bonjour Monsieur, Edward Cullen, je sais que je vous appelle un peu tard mais vous reste-t-il des déguisements pour Halloween.

_ Je regarde ça de suite et je vous reprends.

Je croise les doigts mentalement pour qu'il lui reste un déguisement, n'importe lequel même une citrouille ferait l'affaire. Si je ne venais pas, mon frère m'en voudrait.

_ Monsieur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Il me reste par chance un déguisement de vampire. Cela vous irait ?

_ Parfait. Pouvez-vous me le livrer à mon entreprise ?

_ Bien sûr, mais il y aura un coût supplémentaire pour la livraison.

_ Pas de problème.

Je lui donne l'adresse de notre siège et il me prévient que le livreur sera là d'ici une demi-heure.

Je raccroche, content d'avoir pu terminer ça. Je me lève et regarde la vue que j'ai depuis mon bureau. Là sous moi, je peux aisément voir la ville qui se mouve, s'anime. Je ne sais combien de temps je reste planté là, mais j'entends un léger cognement contre la porte. Elle s'ouvre et j'entends les pas agiles de ma secrétaire glisser sur le sol.

_ J'ai terminé Monsieur. Vous pouvez relire, signer et j'apporte tout ça au service comptable.

Elle me tend le dossier, je le relis attentivement, le stylo bien en main. Isabella attend patiemment sur le côté. Je signe rapidement et lui tends à nouveau le dossier.

_ Je peux vous demander quelque chose Monsieur ?

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Je voulais savoir si je pouvais partir plus tôt ce soir.

_ Bien sûr. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

_ Merci beaucoup.

Elle va pour sortir, mais je l'interpelle.

_ Vous venez à la soirée de ce soir ?

_ Oui, c'est pour cela que je veux partir plus tôt.

_ Vous serez déguisée en sorcière ? Je lui demande pour la taquiner.

_ Non. Je serais en vampire. J'aime _sucer_ le sang.

Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je sens mon sexe tressauter dans mon pantalon.

_ Elle va me tuer, je chuchote…

Je l'entends sortir pour descendre au service comptabilité. Au même instant, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_ Allô ?

_ Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Oui ?

_ C'est le livreur de Déguizévous.

_ Oui je descends.

J'attrape ma carte de crédit et me rends dans le hall du siège. Je vais à la rencontre du livreur, qui tient une housse blanche dans la main.

_ Bonjour.

_ Monsieur Cullen ?

_ Oui.

_ Voici votre costume. Celui de vampire, c'est bien ça ?

_ Oui c'est exactement ça.

_ Alors ça vous fera 80 dollars. Vous devez rendre la location avant après-demain 12h.

_ Pas de soucis.

Je prends la housse et lui tends ma carte de crédit. Il sort rapidement l'appareil et je compose mon code. Il me rend ma carte de crédit, avec un petit sourire.

_ Profitez bien de votre soirée monsieur.

_ Merci.

Je prends congé et remonte rapidement à mon étage. En entrant dans le couloir menant à mon bureau, je heurte le corps de ma secrétaire.

_ Désolée Monsieur, s'excuse-t-elle.

_ Pas de soucis. Vous partiez ?

_ Oui. Je dois me préparer si je veux être présentable ce soir.

Je hoche la tête et elle désigne la housse que je tiens dans mes bras.

_ C'est votre tenue pour ce soir ?

Je hoche la tête.

_ Vous vous déguisez en quoi ?

_ Surprise… Je réponds énigmatique.

_ J'ai hâte de vous voir alors.

Elle regarde sa montre et ouvre grand les yeux.

_ Je dois vraiment y aller. A ce soir Monsieur Cullen.

_ Oui à ce soir Isabella.

Je la regarde partir, en roulant des hanches. _Cette fille aura définitivement ma peau un jour ou l'autre. _

Le reste de l'après-midi je travaille, je relis les dossiers en cours, je contacte divers clients potentiels. A 18h j'entends de la musique s'élever de la station de** radio,** signe que la fête doit être sur le point de commencer. Je me dirige vers le petit cabinet de toilette, qui se trouve dans mon bureau et me change rapidement.

J'attrape le costume de vampire et attrape le crayon rouge livré avec. Je mets mon faux dentier et applique quelques touches de rouge.

J'arrive dans le hall d'entrée et je peux dire que les équipes qu'Emmett a engagées ont bien travaillé. Des guirlandes en forme de citrouilles ont pris possession des lieux. Des **chandeliers **sont situés à divers endroits de la pièce. Des fausses toiles d'araignées pendent du plafond. Des balais de sorcières sont déposés près des buffets. Les serveurs sont eux-mêmes déguisés, certains en squelettes, d'autres en faucheuses.

Je vois Emmett déguisé en bossu, un maquillage verdâtre sur le visage s'approcher de moi.

_ Alors frérot tu as enfin décidé de sortir de ta tour d'ivoire ?

_ Oui. Comme tu peux le constater. Bravo pour la déco.

_ Merci dit-il en abaissant le **béret** qu'il porte sur la tête.

_ Au fait, tu es déguisé en quoi ?

_ En créature de Frankenstein.

_ Ok… Et ça inclut normalement un béret ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je trouvais ça sympa.

Je secoue la tête. Emmett est toujours aussi… Emmett.

Les conversations reprennent autour de nous. De loin j'aperçois Garrett notre comptable, déguisé en fantôme. Tout le monde a joué le jeu et je trouve ça super. Quelques femmes, déguisées en diablesses, en sorcières, me regardent et me fixent presque de manière indécente. Je me sens mal à l'aise.

Emmett lance quelques blagues vaseuses comme à son habitude et qui ne font rire que lui visiblement.

La musique change et j'entends le brouhaha s'élever un peu plus. La foule se sépare et je peux voir une silhouette fine se dessiner au milieu de toute cette foule.

_ Oh putain, lâche mon frère.

Je vois sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Mon regard se dirige vers le point qu'il fixe ébahi. Je fronce les sourcils et j'aperçois la personne s'approcher de nous.

_ Putain de chanceux, me crie-t-il en frappant un grand coup dans mon dos.

Je le regarde complètement largué. Je ne comprends pas du tout son comportement.

La femme s'approche de nous et j'aperçois enfin le visage de la mystérieuse personne. Les lèvres rouges carmin s'étirent en un petit sourire.

_ Vous avez finalement opté pour le déguisement de vampire ? Vous ne m'auriez pas copié par hasard ?

_ Pur hasard Mademoiselle Swan. Pour vous dire la vérité, c'était le seul costume qui restait au loueur de déguisement.

Isabella me fait une moue étrange. Je la détaille avec attention. Elle porte une combinaison en cuir noir, de grandes bottines à talons aiguilles, et une cape rouge dont le col remonte le long de son cou. Elle aussi a installé un dentier et a fait couler des marques de rouges.

_ Je vais vous laisser profiter de votre soirée, Monsieur Cullen… susurre-t-elle à mon oreille.

Elle se tourne vers Emmett qui a toujours la bouche grande ouverte devant elle.

_ A plus tard peut-être, dit-elle à mon intention.

_ Oui peut-être à plus tard.

Elle part en roulant exagérément des hanches.

_ Oh putain, lâche Emmett.

_ Ça fait trois bonnes minutes que tu es en plein bug Em', je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

_ Ce qui me prend ? Tu n'as pas vu ta secrétaire ou quoi ?

_ Si je l'ai très bien vu.

Emmett secoue la tête avant de reprendre :

_ Avant je pensais que tu étais chanceux puisqu'elle représentait le fantasme ultime de la secrétaire très très cochonne. Maintenant mon vieux je te hais. Tu as devant toi presque une dominatrice SM, déclare-t-il rêveusement.

_ N'importe quoi ! C'est un déguisement de vampire !

_ Ouais ouais et moi je suis déguisé en chaperon rouge.

Je soupire devant le comportement de mon frère.

_ Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Je vais aller voir un peu là-bas.

_ Ok, on se voit plus tard ?

_ Ou pas… je lâche en partant.

J'attrape une coupe de champagne et déambule à travers le hall. Je me poste dans un coin et j'observe mon frère qui tente de danser avec une femme zombie.

_ Vous venez danser Monsieur Cullen ?

Je me tourne vers une femme blonde, sûrement une secrétaire dans un quelconque autre service.

_ Non merci.

_ Oh allez une petite danse ça ne va pas vous tuer.

_ Je réitère mon refus Mademoiselle.

Elle s'en va en rageant. Mon verre de champagne terminé je décide de me rendre dans mon bureau. Je n'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi. Et Emmett m'en tiendra rigueur si je disparais ainsi pour retrouver mon appartement. L'ascenseur m'amène bien vite à mon étage. La lumière est éteinte, seule la lampe du bureau de mon assistante s'élève faiblement.

_ Oui…

Un gémissement résonne dans le silence presque religieux qui règne dans le hall. Un frottement de vêtement se fait entendre. Je m'approche à pas de velours vers le premier bureau et trouve mon assistante, les yeux fermés, la tête appuyée contre son fauteuil, la main dans sa combinaison en cuir.

_ Oh putain… Oui… Continue-t-elle à crier en se caressant.

Mon sexe se dresse en entendant ça. Je vois sa main continuer les va-et-vient. Je la contemple se mordre la lèvre, et exploser en un râle sensuel. Elle garde les yeux fermés et je vois qu'elle tente de réguler sa respiration. Mon érection est à présent parfaitement dressée.

Alors que je vais pour me reculer, ses yeux s'ouvrent et la couleur brun, maintenant noircie par le désir, se plonge avec délectation dans mon regard.

_ Monsieur Cullen, lâche-t-elle.

Elle n'est visiblement pas surprise de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac… _Ou plutôt la main dans sa culotte… _me rappelle subitement ma conscience.

_ Mademoiselle Swan, je réponds sur le même ton.

_ Le spectacle vous a plu au moins ? me demande-t-elle en se levant pour venir à ma rencontre.

Je la regarde interloqué. Je n'ose plus bouger. Quoi lui répondre ? Oui ce spectacle, d'elle se donnant du plaisir ne m'a pas laissé du tout indifférent. Ou feindre l'innocence ?

Elle s'avance de plus en plus, jusqu'à coller son corps contre le mien.

_ Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille. Elle presse de plus en plus ses hanches contre les miennes.

_ Mademoiselle Swan…

Je serre les dents tout en la mettant en garde.

_ Appelez-moi Bella…

_ Arrêtez !

_ Voyons, nous sommes seuls, ici, à cet étage. La fête à lieu en bas. Personne ne viendra nous chercher. Et même si c'est le cas, dit-elle en allant vers la porte pour la verrouiller, personne ne pourra maintenant rentrer…

Elle me rejoint de manière féline. Elle passe ses mains contre mes épaules.

_ Laissez-vous aller Monsieur Cullen… _Edward…_ termine-t-elle en me mordant le lobe d'oreille.

Je gémis contre ses caresses. Ce n'est pas raisonnable… N'arrête pas de me seriner ma conscience.

Isabella plaque ses lèvres rouges sang contre mon cou et chatouille de sa langue un point sensible de mon corps.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et la plaque contre mon érection. J'attrape son visage et l'embrasse férocement. Ma langue passe le barrage de sa bouche et plonge avec avidité dans la sienne. Mon assistante s'accroche à mes épaules et je la sens se hisser contre moi. Je recule légèrement et elle me pousse jusque dans mon bureau.

_ Edward, gémit-elle alors que je m'attaque à son cou.

Je l'installe contre mon bureau. Elle s'assoit et commence à vouloir me retirer mes vêtements. Tout se fait dans la précipitation. Je sens ses ongles griffer mes épaules. Ma cape et ma chemise se retrouve bien vite par terre. Je retire rapidement sa combinaison en cuir. De son côté, elle envoie valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Edward… Je t'en prie…

J'abaisse mon pantalon et à mon tour je retire prestement le reste de mes affaires. Son string bien que minimaliste, me nargue. Je l'attrape et le déchire en deux. Isabella se tortille, nue, sur mon bureau. Je l'observe avec émerveillement.

La main de mon assistante s'intercale entre nous et je sens ses doigts agripper mon sexe. Je jure à voix haute et je la sens qui me caresse. Ses petits doigts se referment contre mon pénis et elle commence un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. Son pouce vient titiller mon gland et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas jouir.

_ Bella… Arrête ! Je ne vais pas tenir.

Elle se lève et me tourne le dos. Elle pousse ses hanches contre les miennes.

_ Je te veux en moi. Maintenant. _Edward…_ susurre-t-elle en attrapant ses seins dans ses mains.

Ma main glisse contre son sein, je chasse bien vite la sienne et vient titiller son mamelon durci. Mon autre main se glisse entre ses plis.

_ Putain tu es tellement mouillée ma belle !

_ Rien… Rien que pour toi, parvient-elle à dire en gémissant et en se frottant effrontément contre moi.

Je lui écarte les jambes et la penche encore plus contre mon bureau. Je caresse ses fesses et mon regard est interpellé par une forme noire et rouge. Je caresse doucement sa peau. Et esquisse un sourire en reconnaissant un petit diable gravé sur la peau pâle de son derrière adorable.

_ Serait-ce un **tatouage** que j'aperçois ici Mademoiselle Swan ?

_ Tout à fait Monsieur Cullen. Maintenant je vous en prie… Venez en moi…

J'embrasse sa nuque et la pénètre rapidement.

_ Aaaaah… gémit-elle en se tordant de plaisir.

J'attrape sa chevelure et l'attire vers moi.

_ Criez autant que vous voulez Mademoiselle Swan. Il n'y a que vous et moi ici.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et la pénètre de plus en plus rapidement. J'entends ses gémissements s'élever sous mes coups de butoirs. Elle roule des hanches et m'accompagne dans nos mouvements saccadés.

_ Oh la **vache**… Putain encore… C'est trop bon… jure-t-elle en plaquant sa tête contre mon cou.

Je penche mes lèvres et embrasse son cou délicat. Mon nez se glisse contre la courbure gracile de son cou et bien vite une odeur de fraise mêlée à de la** framboise** m'enivre.

_ Tu sens tellement bon, je lui chuchote.

_ Edward… gémit-elle.

Elle se penche de nouveau contre le bureau et j'en profite pour approfondir mes coups de reins. Je la sens se resserrer contre moi.

_ Vas-y jouis pour moi ma belle, je lui murmure tout en triturant son clitoris.

Elle s'arque et explose autour de moi. Sa jouissance m'apporte ma propre délivrance. Je grogne contre son cou et j'explose en elle.

_ Edwaaaard ! Hurle-t-elle avant de se laisser retomber mollement contre le meuble.

Je caresse ses bras fins et délicats puis me retire. Ses jambes ne la supportent plus. Je la rattrape à temps avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Elle me regarde et m'adresse un petit sourire. N'y tenant plus, je l'embrasse avec passion. Je la transporte sur le canapé de mon bureau et j'ouvre la penderie de mon bureau. Je sors deux chemises et l'habille rapidement.

Je récupère mon boxer et m'installe à ses côtés.

_ Merci… me dit-elle en se collant à moi. Sa tête se cale contre mon épaule et je referme mon bras contre elle.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te remercier, je lui réponds en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

Elle se tourne et m'observe de ses yeux pétillants.

_ Je n'ai rien fait de particulier.

_ Tu veux rire ? Tu m'as carrément sauté dessus ? Je la taquine en agitant mon index devant elle.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui toi. Qui s'est masturbée devant moi ?

_ C'était pour te faire réagir triple idiot ! Crie-t-elle en grimpant à califourchon sur mes genoux. Si je t'avais laissé faire, on n'en serait pas là !

_ C'est vrai… Mais comment as-tu su que je viendrai là ?

Elle passe ses mains dans mes cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Je te connais depuis le temps Edward. Je sais très bien que ces fêtes organisées par ton frère, ne sont pas vraiment ta tasse de thé. Et je sais que tu aimes venir t'enfermer dans ton bureau lorsque tu as besoin de souffler. Je sais aussi, que ton frère t'en aurait voulu si tu avais quitté la fête sans rien dire pour repartir chez toi.

_ C'est dingue de voir à quel point tu me connais bien !

_ Ouais...

Je la regarde et l'embrasse tendrement.

_ Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai vu te donner du plaisir.

_ On va dire que j'avais besoin de décompresser, dit-elle en rougissant.

_ Tu pensais à moi ? Je lui demande d'une voix rauque.

_ Toujours, m'avoue-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Mon sexe que je pensais à nouveau endormi, se réveille et tressaute légèrement. Alors que je vais pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mon téléphone portable sonne. Bella se décale légèrement et je me lève.

_ Oui Emmett, je réponds en décrochant le mobile.

_ Bon sang, mais où es-tu passé ?

_ Je suis parti me changer dans mon bureau. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je demande tout en m'installant aux côtés d'Isabella.

_ Les femmes sont devenues folles. Elles t'attendent. Elles sont complètement déchainées. Elles espèrent toutes une danse avec toi ! Mec, on dirait des **groupies** devant Justin Bieber !

J'explose de rire et je vois le regard contrarié de mon amante.

_ Je descends dans quelques minutes mais hors de question que je danse avec l'une d'entre elles.

_ Madame Carlton a expressément demandé après toi !

_ Madame Carlton a l'âge de Granny, non je t'assure Emmett je descends mais je repars aussitôt chez moi.

_ Pff… A tout de suite !

Je raccroche en me moquant gentiment de mon frère boudeur.

_ Non mais tu as entendu ça ? Elles sont devenues folles ma parole.

_ Elles ont bien raison de faire ça.

_ Pardon ?

_ J'aurais un patron aussi sexy que toi, je ferai tout pour le mettre dans mon lit, me répond-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_ Techniquement ce n'était pas dans ton lit mais contre mon bureau.

_ Techniquement, la nuit n'est pas terminée… Me dit-elle tout en me grimpant à nouveau dessus avant de m'embrasser.

_ Tu trouves vraiment que je suis un patron sexy ?

_ Tu aurais fait n'importe quel autre métier tu aurais été tout de même sexy. Si tu avais été boucher, non pas boucher. Il faut un métier chiant pour exposer mes arguments n'est-ce pas ?

_ **Paléontologue** ? Je réponds.

_ Ouais pourquoi pas. Alors imaginons que tu aies été un paléontologue lambda, tu es tellement sexy que je suis sûre que bon nombre de petites étudiantes se seraient ruées dans ton cours. Bien qu'il soit chiant au possible, cela va sans dire.

_ Je n'aime pas vraiment comment tu résonnes.

_ Allons Edward, atterris. Tu as bien vu ce qu'a dit ton frère.

_ Emmett n'est pas vraiment un exemple à suivre.

_ Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord, mais il n'a fait que te rapporter les faits. Les femmes sont toutes raides dingues de toi.

Je la regarde et lui relève le menton à l'aide de mon pouce et de mon index.

_ Tant que je t'ai toi, le reste n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

Elle me regarde et se met à rougir.

_ Je crois que ton frère va vraiment me haïr.

_ Pourquoi ? Je l'interroge sans comprendre.

_ Parce que j'ai de nouveau envie de toi, déclare-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.


	7. OS 6 : Une destinée

**Farce organisée** : Une destinée...

**Les déguisés : **Bella Swan - Demetri Volturi

**Charte de l'HalloweenParty (Disclaimer)** : La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. Le thème du concours appartient à OSContestTwilight mais le contenu et l'ambiance de l'OS sont de ma responsabilité.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : **OSContestTwilight **et choisissez l'histoire : **HalloweenPartyContest**

_**30 Octobre 2005**_

Aujourd'hui, je quittais la chaleur presque étouffante de l'Arizona, pour rejoindre une autre qui l'était sûrement beaucoup plus... J'allais rejoindre mon amie d'enfance pour fêter Halloween.

Même si plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, nous séparaient suite à la mort tragique de ses parents lors d'un accident de voiture, quand nous avions une dizaine d'années, nous étions toujours restées en contact, partageant sans aucun tabou nos vies. Ce qui faisait, qu'elle avait vécu avec moi, le jour où j'avais fait réaliser à ma mère, qu'elle n'était pas heureuse à mes côtés, alors que son nouveau mari, était sur les routes pour participer à ses tournois de base-ball. Qu'elle se devait de le rejoindre au plus vite, que j'étais assez grande et mure pour gérer ma vie toute seule, même si je n'avais que 17 ans.

Dans mes bras, ma mère avait éclaté en sanglots, s'excusant de ne pas être la mère parfaite... mais qui l'était au fond ?! Qui pouvait avoir la vantardise, de dire qu'il était parfait ?! Car qui avait le pouvoir de savoir où se situait la perfection ?! Maladroitement, j'avais accueilli ses larmes, y joignant par la suite les miennes... elle avait besoin de vivre avec Phil, il était le seul à pouvoir canaliser un minimum son égocentrisme. J'avais besoin, d'un minimum de liberté, j'avais par la force des choses, grandi un peu trop vite... et si certains en blâmaient ma mère, je ne le pouvais pas... elle était sûrement ce qu'elle était, mais elle était aussi celle qui m'avait mise au monde, qui avait tenté à sa manière de m'éduquer, seule, après son départ de chez mon père, alors que je n'étais encore que bébé.

Quand les pleurs s'estompèrent, laissant place à une certaine nostalgie, par rapport aux souvenirs que nous conserverions à jamais, elle avait laissé s'échapper le nom de mon père, avant de m'adresser un petit sourire en coin, face à mon regard noir. Elle avait compris, que même si j'aimais mon père, je ne souhaitais pas le rejoindre pour vivre avec lui. Elle m'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras, déplorant le fait que j'avais grandi bien vite... c'était il y a un an.

Depuis nous étions heureuses dans nos vies respectives, nous avions évolué chacune de notre côté. Mon caractère s'était affirmé, au point que souhaitant casser l'image de gentille petite fille que j'avais, je possédais dorénavant deux piercings, un à l'arcade gauche et l'autre à la lèvre inférieure, un labret. L'idée d'un **tatouage** avait même traversé mon esprit, mais j'avais vite abandonné me disant que c'était trop définitif et j'étais très satisfaite de l'image que donnaient mes piercings. D'ailleurs l'effet avait été immédiat, les gens avaient de suite posé un regard différent sur moi et c'était ce qui me plaisait. Mais même si j'étais heureuse, je sentais bien qu'intérieurement, ma destinée n'était pas là, sans pour autant être très loin, c'était comme si parfois, je pouvais presque la toucher du bout des doigts...

J'avais continué mes études, ma mère m'envoyant régulièrement de l'argent pour subvenir à mes besoins et au final j'avais réussi à obtenir mon diplôme qui m'ouvrirait les portes d'une Université, comme tous les autres étudiants. Mais pourtant, je n'avais pas suivi le mouvement qui était de se ruer le plus vite possible sur les dossiers d'inscription. Je ne me sentais pas prête à affronter une année entière d'étude, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne savais pas ce que je comptais faire comme études...

Ma mère et mon amie d'enfance avaient accueilli mes doutes, m'avaient conseillé, chacune à leurs manières. Ma mère comprenait mes doutes et mon envie de repos, son acceptation avait été entière et je l'en remerciais chaque jour. Natalia avait aussi compris mon choix, au point de m'inviter à la rejoindre pour quelques semaines en Italie, où elle résidait avec ses grands-parents. Nous pourrions nous retrouver, je pourrais me ressourcer et visiter bon nombre d'endroits merveilleux, c'étaient ses mots... les mots qui m'avaient fait céder à la **tentation** de la rejoindre et qui faisait que j'étais actuellement en train d'attendre le vol à destination de Florence.

Rapidement mes doigts pianotèrent sur les touches de mon téléphone, pour répondre au message que je venais de recevoir de ma mère, qui était encore désolée de ne pas avoir pu m'accompagner à l'aéroport de Phoenix. Je ne lui en voulais pas, elle avait sa vie, j'avais la mienne et puis nous nous reverrions dans quelques semaines. J'étais sur le point d'envoyer ma réponse, quand une fragrance irrita mes sens...

- "Mademoiselle..."

A l'interpellation, je tournais doucement la tête, pour voir une hôtesse de l'air légèrement penchée vers moi, la fragrance qui irritait mes sens venait de son parfum **framboise**... Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je me contentai d'envoyer rapidement la réponse à ma mère, avant d'éteindre mon portable et de le montrer à l'hôtesse de l'air en guise de bonne foi, elle m'envoya un sourire en retour, avant de partir, ce qui fut égoïstement un soulagement pour mes sens... bien qu'il me faudrait encore quelques instants, pour totalement être apaisée. A cette pensée, mon regard se porta instinctivement sur l'hôtesse de l'air, qui passait à toute vitesse devant un couple, sans leur porter un seul regard, c'était comme si elle souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible, et le moins de temps possible entre eux et elle... cette constatation amena un sourire sur mes lèvres, sourire qui ne fit que s'accentuer en rencontrant des prunelles dorées, certains commençaient Halloween quelques heures plus tôt. Secouant la tête, j'attrapai un livre dans mon sac, pour me plonger dedans et attendre que le sommeil veuille bien m'accueillir, je souhaitais être en forme pour demain soir et puis l'arrivée à Florence était prévue vers midi, le lendemain.

0o0o0

_**31 Octobre 2005**_

Encore quelque peu somnolente, je tentais de faire attention où je posais mes pieds, car m'étaler en beauté en sortant de l'avion n'était pas vraiment dans le programme de ma journée. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier saine et sauve, je savourais quelques instants, la douce caresse chaude du soleil sur ma peau, avant de me hâter à rejoindre l'intérieur de l'aéroport de Florence pour récupérer au plus vite mes bagages et ensuite tenter de trouver Natalia... Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais récupéré mes bagages, me restait donc le plus important à faire, alors dans l'espoir de croiser le regard de Natalia, je scrutai la foule qui me faisait face, mais il n'y aucune trace de mon amie d'enfance... Puis me souvenant d'un détail qui était vite passé à la trappe de mon esprit, je fronçais les sourcils, en portant toute attention sur une grande pancarte qui avait pour inscription : "Isabella Marie Swan par ici !" Non, elle n'avait pas osé quand même ! Pourtant la personne qui tenait la pancarte, n'était nullement mon amie d'enfance, sauf si elle avait changé de sexe durant la nuit... et l'illumination arriva au bout de quelques secondes ! Non, mon amie d'enfance n'avait pas encore le pouvoir de changer de sexe à volonté ! Non, la personne qui se tenait devant moi, se trouvait être... je sais plus comment, son cousin ! Elle m'avait montré sa photo quelques jours auparavant, en me disant que c'était lui qui organisait en quelque sorte les festivités pour la soirée d'Halloween. Tout en le rejoignant, je tentais en vain, de chercher son prénom...

- "Bienvenue en Italie, j'espère que ton voyage fut agréable. Par contre, tu excuseras ma tordue de cousine qui a eu la frousse de venir te chercher avec cette belle pancarte !" M'annonça-t-il en un anglais presque parfait.

Son accent Italien gâchait un peu le tableau, tout en donnant un certain charme à ses paroles... ce qui faisait que je décidais de passer outre la prononciation entière de mon prénom ou presque ! Contradictoire ?! A peine. Puis, j'avais l'intuition que si Natalia avait eu la frousse de me faire face, c'était qu'elle était derrière l'inscription de la pancarte... après tout qui d'autre que mon amie d'enfance pouvait connaître mon entière identité et savoir que je l'avais en horreur ?! Alors oui, elle avait bien raison de s'être planquée, ma vengeance ne serait que meilleure ainsi !

En m'offrant un sourire charmeur, le cousin de Natalia me prit ma plus grosse valise, avant de m'offrir de le suivre, ce que je fis sans hésitation, l'atmosphère devenait quelque peu pesante dans le hall de l'aéroport, j'avais besoin de respirer de l'air frais.

Sur le parking, je le suivais à bonne distance, n'ayant aucune idée de la voiture qu'il pouvait bien conduire, ce qui je devais bien avouer m'intéressait assez ! Si ma mère était égocentrique, mon père solitaire, j'avais le vice d'adorer les belles voitures. Enfin pas au point de savoir jouer avec la mécanique, non, étant assez maladroite, je préférais laisser cela aux autres et puis ce qui m'intéressait dans les voitures, c'était la puissance et la dynamique qu'elles possédaient. Quand, au bout de quelques minutes, le cousin de Natalia s'arrêta devant une petite merveille, je ne pus retenir un léger sifflement, admirative. Devant moi se trouvait une Nissan Skyline GTR, couleur blanche, une vraie petite merveille !

- "Ma cousine m'avait dit que tu apprécierais sûrement la voiture, mais je pensais pas à ce point." s'amusa le cousin de Natalia.

En retour, je ne pus que laisser échapper un petit rire, tandis qu'il ouvrait le coffre pour y engouffrer mes affaires, il hocha la tête pensivement, avant de se tourner de nouveau avec son sourire charmeur. Qui malheureusement pour lui, ne fonctionnait pas vraiment sur moi... d'accord, il était mignon, sa prononciation de l'anglais avait un certain charme, mais cela s'arrêtait là ! Tout en rejoignant le côté passager de la Skyline, j'en profitais un instant, pour admirer les jantes alu chromées et au moment où je m'apprêtais à pénétrer dans l'habitacle, il m'interpella.

- "Au fait, si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être le droit de la conduire ce soir."

Envahie par l'étonnement suite à sa phrase, j'en restais quelques secondes sans bouger avant de le rejoindre dans l'habitacle où il éclatait de rire, sûrement fier de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée en moi. Réaction qui passa rapidement à l'incompréhension, accompagnée d'une légère grimace...

- "Non, c'est pas possible..." laissai-je échapper.

- "Quoi ?! Tu as pourtant ton permis, non ?!" s'étonna-t-il en retour.

- "Oh, je parlais pas de cela ! Je serai vraiment honorer de pouvoir la conduire ! Non, je parlais plutôt de la décoration intérieure..." avouai-je en mordillant mon piercing labret.

- "Hey, qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon intérieur **léopard **!" s'offusqua-t-il faussement.

- "Que cela soit trop... léopardisé ?!"

- "Léopardisé ?! D'où tu sors ça toi ?! Et puis voyons ma très chère, l'intérieur léopard, c'est pour être en raccord avec mon prénom, Léandrio." m'expliqua-t-il fièrement.

Légèrement sceptique à cause de son sourire amusé, je notais quand même mentalement son prénom, question de m'en souvenir à l'avenir. Tout en me disant qu'il pouvait y avoir pire que l'intérieur léopard... un intérieur **vache **!

Il fallut une petite demi-heure pour rejoindre la maison où habitait Natalia avec ses grands-parents. Durant le trajet, j'appris que la soirée se passerait à Volterra, qui se trouvait à environ une heure. Chaque année, il était coutume qu'une fête d'Halloween y soit organisée, c'était un moment inoubliable, qu'on pouvait vivre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Que d'ici quelques heures, un petit groupe s'y rendrait pour installer la sono et tout ce qui allait bien. Nous étions attendus vers 22h là-bas, une personne nous y attendrait pour nous guider à la fête. Tout était parfaitement programmé, sans aucune fausse note visible.

En arrivant devant la maison, les grands-parents de Natalia nous y attendaient souriant. Et à peine étais-je descendue de la voiture, que la femme âgée me prit affectueusement dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sonore sur ma tempe, suivie de près par son mari, qui lui m'offrit une accolade, avant de rejoindre Léandrio pour s'occuper de mes bagages, tandis que sa femme m'avait kidnappée pour m'emmener à l'intérieur où m'attendait un bon repas chaud. Peu de temps après, la femme âgée m'annonça que Natalia n'allait pas tarder, elle était partie faire quelques courses, pour la soirée. A la fin du repas, elle me proposa gentiment de rejoindre la chambre de Natalia, qu'on partagerait durant le temps de mon séjour, chose que j'acceptais volontiers. J'étais encore un peu épuisée par le voyage, alors quelques heures de sommeil en plus, je n'étais pas contre, au contraire !

Ce fut le bruit de la porte suivi d'un juron qui termina de me réveiller et il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits, afin de me souvenir où j'étais. Je portai alors mon regard vers la présence que je pouvais sentir dans la pièce, il s'agissait d'une belle rousse se tenant de dos, face à un miroir et elle dut voir mon reflet dessus, car elle se tourna vivement et me sauta littéralement dessus, en poussant un cri de joie. Nous étions enfin réunies en chair et en os après toutes ces années de séparation, c'était un pur bonheur, faisant que j'en oubliais presque ma vengeance, presque... Après quelques secondes, elle se releva du lit, j'en profitais alors pour m'asseoir sur le bord, nous étions silencieuses, nous avions besoin de quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'on était plus séparées par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, mais juste par quelques pas. En entendant quelques coups, contre la porte, nous eûmes le même mouvement de tête.

- "Alors les filles, moi aussi j'ai droit à un calinou ?!" demanda Léandrio rieur.

- "Non ! Sinon, tout est prêt pour ce soir ?!" enchaîna Natalia.

Elle me tournait le dos... c'était le moment parfait ! Aussi silencieusement que possible, je me levai sur la pointe des pieds, devant le regard interrogatif de Léandrio, à qui j'adressai un clin d'œil avec un geste de la main, pour qu'il tienne l'attention de Natalia sur lui et non sur moi. Ce qu'il fit de bonne grâce, annonçant que l'équipe - je supposais que c'était celle qui était en charge de la sono - était sûrement déjà sur place à tout préparer. Bien, car moi aussi, j'étais en préparation de ma vengeance... sur le bureau de Natalia se trouvait un joli **aquarium** avec un poisson rouge, que je récupérai à l'aide d'une tasse, son heure n'était pas encore venue et le pauvre n'avait rien demandé dans l'histoire. Une fois chose faite, je tournai mon regard vers Natalia, qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec Léandrio, alors doucement j'attrapai l'aquarium à deux mains et me dirigeai vers mon amie d'enfance, sur laquelle je renversai d'un seul geste le contenu, lui arrachant un cri d'épouvante et nous faisant éclater de rire avec Léandrio.

- "De la part d'Isabella Marie Swan, ma très chère amie, avec mes sentiments, les plus distingués." réussis-je à dire entre deux rires.

- "Tu es chanceuse, elle a sauvé ton poisson rouge avant !" rajouta Léandrio.

Et contre, toute attente, elle éclata à son tour de rire, disant qu'elle l'avait sûrement méritée celle-là. J'avais retrouvé mon amie d'enfance. Elle annonça ensuite, qu'elle allait prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, que je pourrais en faire autant après, question qu'on est assez de temps pour se préparer, après avoir pris notre dîner... le temps passait donc si vite ou c'était une impression à cause du décalage horaire ?! Incertaine, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, pour réaliser qu'il n'était que 17h45... Intérieurement, je ne pus m'empêcher de prier pour qu'une personne ait pitié de mon âme... car je n'allais sûrement pas survivre à cette longue séance d'habillage, même si c'était pour se rendre à une soirée... en entendant le rire de Léandrio, je sus premièrement que Natalia avait déserté la chambre et que secondement, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui aurait pitié de mon âme... bon sang, pourquoi avais-je cédé à la **tentation**... ou plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas par amitié ! Je râlais intérieurement... mais j'étais très heureuse d'être ici, je n'avais aucun regret d'avoir cédé à la tentation.

- "La place est libre, si tu souhaites. Troisième porte à gauche." me sourit Natalia en revenant.

D'un hochement de tête, j'attrapais ma trousse de toilette et me dirigeais en direction de la salle de bain. A peine rentrée, je verrouillais la porte derrière-moi et me dépêchais de me déshabiller, en ressentant le besoin urgent d'une bonne douche bien chaude, qui aurait un effet relaxant sur moi... au contact de l'eau, je posais mes mains contre le mur, pour ensuite ne plus penser à rien pendant quelques minutes... car j'avais l'impression que ma vie m'échappait totalement... alors j'avais besoin d'un petit moment pour me ressourcer, au risque de craquer... les yeux clos, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, j'étais sereine et apaisée. Quand je me sentis prête à me reconnecter avec la réalité, je rouvris doucement mes yeux, tout en expirant profondément, avant d'attraper machinalement ma trousse de toilette, pour y trouver mon shampooing, ainsi que mon gel douche... au moment de sortir de la douche, je fis attention où je posais mes pieds, question de m'éviter une jolie glissade, ce n'était assurément pas le moment que ma maladresse ressurgisse et heureusement pour moi, il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait décidée de se faire oublier, ce qui était un soulagement. Sur l'étagère qui me faisait face, j'attrapais doucement une grande serviette moelleuse, que j'enroulais autour de mon corps, avant d'en attraper une autre plus petite, qui accueillerait mes longs cheveux bruns. Après avoir légèrement frictionnée mes pieds sur le tapis de bain, je me décidais à sortir, pour pouvoir rejoindre la chambre de Natalia, enfin tel était mon but... car à peine étais-je sortie de la salle de bain, que je rentrais littéralement dans Léandrio... pourquoi avais-je eu la mauvaise pensée que ma maladresse m'avait oubliée?!

- "Excuse-moi, je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais..." déclara-t-il charmeur, en examinant ma tenue.

- "Nous sommes deux alors... elles te vont bien tes **lunettes**, ça te donne un petit côté intello." remarquais-je en souriant.

- "Ma chère, vous avez devant vous, un futur grand **paléontologue**!" enchaina-t-il.

- "Intéressant... personnellement, je te voyais plus dans le genre bad-boy avec une **groupie** collée à tes baskets." ripostai-je.

- "Intéressée peut-être?!" m'offrit-il en retour.

- "Sans façon, je suis destinée à un autre."

Pour terminer, je lui offrais un sourire, avant de le contourner et de rejoindre Natalia, qui m'attendait dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, elle avait apparemment suivi toute la discussion, au vu de son sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

- "Ma grand-mère va nous monter quelque chose à grignoter sous peu, nous laissant plus de temps pour nous préparer et nous retrouver."

Intérieurement, je la remerciais de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir entre son cousin et moi. C'était un garçon charmant, rigolo, mais pas du tout mon genre!

Deux heures et des poussières plus tard, nous étions prêtes. Natalia avait décidée de s'habiller en laitière, ainsi elle portait une coiffe blanche qui couvrait ses cheveux roux. Une robe longue marron couvrait son corps, sa poitrine était mise en valeur grâce à un bustier blanc qui était disposé au-dessus de la robe marron, sa taille fine était, elle mise en valeur par un **tablier** crème et elle avait poussé la chose, au point de mettre des sabots en bois à ses pieds, me demandant alors si cela me dérangeait pas de conduire sa voiture ce soir. Il s'agissait de la Skyline et son intérieur léopard, c'était parce qu'elle avait souhaité quelque chose de sauvage...

Pour ma part, ma tenue n'avait pas vraiment de nom, vu que c'était un peu un assemblage de vêtements et de tissus en tout genre, mais le résultat rendait bien, je me trouvais jolie. Mes yeux étaient mis en valeur par du fard à paupières, couleur bleu givré. Cette même couleur se trouvait aussi sur mes lèvres. Un masque vénitien de carnaval, couvrait la partie supérieure de mon visage. Il était couleur bleu acier, comportait des broderies qui se terminait par une fausse petite pierre, qui rappelait des petits diamants, une fine dentelle brodée formait le contour et il s'attachait avec deux morceaux de soie qui formait à chaque extrémité du masque un papillon, tout cela couleur bleu de minuit. Il était magnifique et très agréable à porter, malgré les apparences. A cela s'accompagnait une robe noire style gothique, qui m'arrivait en dessous les genoux, elle possédait deux bandeaux de dentelles, dont la couleur rappelait les broderies du masque, le premier bandeau de dentelles se situait au-dessus de ma poitrine ce qui la mettait en valeur et l'autre à environ dix centimètres du bas de la robe. Et afin, d'être le plus à l'aise possible, sans avoir peur que ma maladresse me joue encore des tours, j'avais opté pour porter des ballerines noires.

- "Penses-tu pouvoir supporter, durant quelques heures des lentilles?!" m'interrogea Natalia.

Elle me tendit en même temps une petite boite qui contenait des lentilles bleues. Jetant un nouveau regard au miroir, je me disais que je pouvais tenter l'expérience, qu'au pire si cela devenait trop insupportable, je pourrais toujours les enlever au cours de la soirée.

- "Oh misère, nous allons être en retard!" s'alarma-t-elle au moment où je regardais le résultat final de ma tenue.

Et en jetant un regard vers l'horloge, je pouvais en effet constater par moi-même que nous allions être en retard, il était déjà 20h55, le temps avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante! Une dernière touche de parfum et nous nous dépêchions de sortir de la chambre, avant que les garçons trouvent la merveilleuse idée de venir nous chercher d'une manière peu délicate... Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous dehors, nous attendant presque patiemment, mais surtout tous déguisés et il y avait un peu de tout... zombie, sorcier, **ninja**, militaire, chirurgien, **démon**, ange... de ce que je pouvais voir, il y avait même d'autres filles, ce qui je devais bien avouer me soulagea un peu, je n'aurais pas vraiment apprécié d'être la seule fille présente avec Natalia.

Quand le signal de départ fut donné, on se rua tous sur les voitures et dans la Skyline, j'eus la surprise de remarquer la présence de Léandrio qui avait troqué ses lunettes d'intello, contre un **béret**, monsieur était un militaire pour la soirée! En souriant, je mettais le contact de la Skyline, dont je sentis le moteur vibrer quelques instants, avant de se mettre à ronronner, c'était une expérience toute différente de la conduire, que d'être conduit et j'appréciais de pouvoir le faire, peut-être un peu trop... à mes côtés, Natalia pouffait de rire, tandis que je pouvais voir dans le rétro que Léandrio affichait un sourire en coin. Touchée... pourtant cela n'entacha aucunement ma bonne humeur et je décidais de profiter d'une place libre pour suivre le mouvement, qui mènerait à Volterra. Alors que Natalia allumait la **radio**, pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la voiture.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Léandrio m'annonça que nous étions bientôt arrivés, qu'il suffisait de suivre la route pour rejoindre la ville et je ne pus retenir un sourire en coin à mon tour, nous étions sur la dernière ligne droite, alors je pouvais aisément voir ce qu'avait la Skyline dans le ventre. Doucement, j'accélérais un peu plus, tout en passant les vitesses, avant de doubler quelques voitures et de là, s'instaura une course entre les conducteurs, nous slalomions entre nous, tentant de garder la première place.

- "Bella arrête de jouer!" chuchota Léandrio à mon oreille gauche.

Légèrement surprise par sa présence, juste derrière moi, je donnais un coup de volant, faisant se crisper Natalia. Mais j'avais la situation bien en main, il n'y avait aucune crainte à avoir et comme Léandrio souhaitait que j'arrête de jouer, j'accélérais un bon coup cette fois-ci, enchaînant les passages de vitesse, avant de doubler en une seule fois toutes les voitures devant moi - ce qui se résumait à une demi-douzaine - et en faisant cette action, je ne pus louper le cri d'effroi de Natalia, qui se cramponnait autant que possible à sa ceinture de sécurité, me faisant doucement rire, alors que Léandrio avait décampé de derrière moi, pour se positionner derrière sa cousine, où il hurlait par la fenêtre ouverte sa joie. Nous étions jeunes, nous étions un peu dingue sur les bords et fiers de l'être! Après tout, n'avait-on pas qu'une seule vie?!

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous arrivions dans la ville de Volterra, les premiers! J'étais fière de moi, sur ce coup-là, nous avions une avance d'une dizaine de minutes sur les autres et de vingt sur le temps qu'avait annoncé Léandrio. Ce fut ce dernier, qui me guida dans les ruelles de Volterra, Natalia n'étant toujours pas remise de ses émotions... et à peine, étais-je garée près d'une belle fontaine, qu'elle quitta la voiture en catastrophe, me faisant légèrement grimacer...

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Elle ne supporte pas trop la vitesse..." m'informa Léandrio.

Je lui offris en retour un hochement de tête, avant de sortir à mon tour de la voiture, ressentant le besoin de me dégourdir un peu les jambes et qu'aussi je souhaitais pouvoir admirer convenablement le château qui se trouvait devant mes yeux.

- "Il est beau, n'est-ce pas?! Je te présente notre lieu de fête..." commença Léandrio.

- "L'intérieur est encore plus beau à voir." termina une voix féminine.

Tournant la tête vers la source de cette voix féminine, je tombais sur une magnifique blonde, qui portait une robe rouge qui mettait en valeur son corps, ainsi que des gants noirs, mais ce qui m'interpella le plus, ce fut ses lentilles violettes, cela lui donnait un regard envoûtant... et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, je sentais qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance.

- "Heidi, heureux de te revoir. Tu connais déjà ma cousine et donc, je te présente son amie Bella. Heidi, sera notre guide pour la soirée." déclara joyeusement Léandrio.

- "Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella." me sourit Heidi.

- "De même." me contentai-je de rajouter poliment.

Elle m'adressa un sourire tout aussi envoûtant que son regard, qui m'éblouit quelques secondes, faisant que mon cœur loupa un battement... Ce qu'elle sembla remarquer... non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, je devais me faire de fausses idées... Détournant la tête, je remarquais Natalia qui s'approchait doucement, pour la saluer la blonde, elle semblait aussi en confiance avec elle... mais c'était sûrement, parce qu'elles se connaissaient déjà! Secouant la tête, je tentais de me sortir de l'esprit ses idées étranges... ce n'était franchement pas le moment de rêvasser, surtout que les autres arrivaient doucement.

- "Toi, tu gères vraiment la conduite!" s'exclama un démon à mon attention.

- "C'est clair, tu rivaliserais presque avec Léandrio." continua un zombie.

- "Non, elle le dépasse largement! Cette fille est complètement folle, j'ai failli mourir de peur." rajouta en riant Natalia.

- "C'est la faute à ton cousin!" tentai-je en le pointant du doigt.

En retour, il me bouscula légèrement, me faisant rire. Notre petit moment de complicité, fut interrompu par un raclement de gorge, en provenance d'Heidi.

- "Navrée de vous interrompre, mais nous devrions y aller, nous vous attendons tous..."

Silencieusement, elle nous mena dans une petite ruelle sombre où près d'une bouche d'égout, se trouvait un **chandelier** dont les bougies étaient allumées, en se baissant, elle l'attrapa agilement, pour ensuite nous faire face.

- "L'entrée se trouve ici, vous avez juste à descendre l'échelle, nous nous retrouvons en bas."

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle descendit dans la bouche d'égout gracieusement. Suivie de près par les garçons, ce qui n'était pas une chose très étonnante et qui me fit sourire, malgré moi. Avec Natalia, nous étions les bonnes dernières, en échangeant un sourire on s'avança doucement vers la bouche d'égout, dont je ne distinguais pas vraiment le fond et même la faible lueur du chandelier d'Heidi, n'aidait pas.

- "Je te propose de passer en première et que tu me suives de suite derrière, question que la laitière reste entière, si jamais il lui arrivait de glisser avec ses jolis sabots de bois." m'amusai-je.

- "La maladroite arrivera-t-elle à descendre sans fausses notes?!" renchérit-elle.

En réponse, je me contentais de lui tirer la langue, avant de commencer ma descente de l'échelle, en espérant ne pas déraper sur un barreau... ce qui heureusement ne m'arriva pas et de même qu'à Natalia qui descendait en même temps que moi. En bas, on se laissa tous guidés par Heidi et la lueur de son chandelier, le chemin pour rejoindre la fête semblait bien long... pourtant, je me gardais bien de faire un commentaire, me contentant simplement de suivre silencieusement le mouvement. Et au moment, où nous arrivions devant un grand portail en fer forgé, je crus qu'on était proches du lieu de la fête, mais il semblait que non, car on continua à marcher, encore et encore... si bien, qu'intérieurement, j'avais l'impression de participer un peu à une opération **commando**, car nous devions aussi faire attention où nous mettions les pieds... quand nous arrivâmes enfin, devant des escaliers qui menaient à un ascenseur, quelques soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre et j'y mêlais sans détour le mien. Heidi, nous fit de nouveau face en souriant.

- "Vous êtes nombreux, vous ne tiendrez donc pas tous dans l'ascenseur, je vous propose donc de vous séparer en deux groupes, le premier sera accueilli en haut et je me joindrai au second."

Comme cela n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se bousculer pour rejoindre l'ascenseur, je décidais de me frayer une place, en jouant un peu des coudes, il n'était pas question que je partage l'ascenseur avec Heidi, peu importe qui attendait en haut, cette personne ne pouvait pas être... aussi... autant... rah, j'en perdais le fil de mes pensées dans cette histoire. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je m'y engouffrais sans cérémonie, me plaçant au fond et attendant que d'autres personnes se décident à venir, ce que certaines firent au bout de quelques minutes, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Natalia ou encore de Léandrio... dommage...

En entendant les portes métalliques se referment sur nous, je fermais les yeux un instant, me disant que nous étions vraiment dans l'ambiance de Halloween dans ce château... Quand nous arrivâmes à destination et que les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, je suivis docilement le mouvement, sans chercher à comprendre ou à savoir qui pouvait être bien notre nouveau guide, me disant que j'aurais la réponse bien assez tôt. Il nous fit traverser quelques couloirs, un hall d'accueil et nous arrêta devant deux grandes portes, nous devions attendre le reste du groupe avant de rejoindre la fête ensemble... ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'on entendait aucun bruit en provenance de la salle qui se trouvait derrière les grandes portes... c'était comme s'il y avait personne...

- "Fermez les yeux... laissez-vous guider, vous n'allez pas le regretter..." déclara notre nouveau guide.

Une certaine excitation se fit sentir à ses mots, mais je ne partageais pas cette émotion, je trouvais la situation vraiment étrange, beaucoup trop étrange, même si nous fêtions Halloween...

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout se passera bien..." me souffla Heidi doucement à l'oreille.

Je sursautais légèrement à ses mots, n'ayant pas ressenti sa présence avant, elle m'offrit un petit sourire, tout en plaçant une main dans mon dos, m'invitant silencieusement à jouer le jeu. Je fermais donc doucement mes yeux, en mordillant mon piercing labret, je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée sur le coup, me demandant ce qui m'attendait derrière les grandes portes... Et ayant perdue tout repère visuel, je ne pus que m'appuyer sur celui de Heidi, qui me guidait doucement dans la salle... En entendant les grandes portes se refermer, je ne pus me retenir d'ouvrir les yeux, pour regarder en arrière, ce qui fit que mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, deux hommes habillés en noir gardaient les portes... Doucement Heidi, me poussa à avancer encore un peu, avant de m'abandonner, en m'adressant un dernier sourire...

- "Mes chers amis, je vous ... la bienvenue ... nous." déclara joyeusement une voix d'homme en Italien.

N'étant pas Italienne et ne possédant que quelques bases dans cette langue, je n'avais pas tout compris...

- "Sont ... cool ... déguisements. Les yeux ... très authentiques!" coupa le démon qui m'avait félicité un peu plus tôt sur ma conduite.

Prise de curiosité, je tournais de nouveau mon regard vers les deux hommes qui gardaient les portes, remarquant alors leurs yeux... qui étaient rouges, c'était vraiment flippant... la situation était flippante.

- "Merci ... ... jeune ami." poursuivit tout aussi joyeusement l'homme.

- "Où sont nos amis ?!" couina une fille de notre groupe.

Savoir que je n'étais pas toute seule à trouver la situation étrange, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Et en entendant aucune réponse, je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter... encore une fois, je n'étais pas la seule, car quelques membres de notre groupe firent demi-tour en me bousculant, faisant que je perdis l'équilibre et me retrouvais rapidement les fesses par terre...

- "Bella! Tu vas bien?!" s'inquiéta Natalia en me rejoignant et en m'offrant sa main, que j'acceptais d'office, pour me relever.

- "Oui, t'inquiètes pas, ma fierté s'en remettra." souris-je.

Notre groupe dissipé, cela me permit de voir le visage de l'homme qui nous avaient accueilli, il devait avoir la trentaine, de longs cheveux bruns encadrait son visage blanchâtre. Quand nos regards s'accrochèrent, je pus lire dans le sien de la fascination... je ne comprenais pas vraiment et je n'en eu pas vraiment le temps, car les personnes qui m'avaient bousculé quelques minutes plus tôt, revenaient en force, pour apparemment demander des comptes à l'homme. Mais ne souhaitant pas refaire une chute, je reculais instinctivement et en buttant contre quelque chose de froid, je ressentis un certain soulagement d'être contre un mur... Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à sentir un souffle contre ma nuque, qui m'arracha un cri, qui fut aussitôt étouffé par un gant de cuir... j'étais mal! Au moment où mon rythme cardiaque s'emballa, je sentis une légère pression contre ma poitrine, la personne qui me maintenait silencieuse, avait placé sa seconde main contre ma poitrine, chose qui ne me rassura aucunement... j'étais dorénavant prisonnière...

- "Tu ne risques rien en ma présence, personne te fera du mal..." murmura-t-elle ou plutôt, il, dans le creux de mon oreille.

Entendre sa voix m'apaisa quelque peu, ce qui m'inquiéta rapidement, devenais-je folle?! Ou développai-je le Syndrome de Stockholm à une vitesse hallucinante ?!

- "Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions bientôt. Juste reste avec moi, tu ne risques rien en ma présence." Ajouta-t-il.

C'était comme-ci, il comprenait mes doutes... en même temps, je devais un peu ressembler à un livre ouvert pour le coup... respirant profondément, je tentais de me reconnecter à la réalité, pour suivre ce qui se passait...

- "... ne cherchez pas à ... ... est impossible, car il ... aucune issue ... autre ... la mort!" annonçait l'homme Italien.

Là, je commençais sérieusement à déplorer mon manque de connaissance de la langue Italienne, car cela m'aurait permis de comprendre, ce qui était en train de se produire, ce qui au vu des cris perçants qui suivirent n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant... toujours prisonnière, je n'étais pas libre de mes mouvements, ce qui m'empêchait de chercher Natalia... ce qui m'agaçait prodigieusement... et quand mon tortionnaire se recula de quelques pas, je ne pus que suivre son mouvement, je n'étais vraiment plus libre...

- "Ferme les yeux, ce qui va suivre n'est pas très joli à voir..." me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir suivre?! Natalia! Où était Natalia?! Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher à connaître la réponse, car la vision qui s'offrit à mes yeux, m'épouvanta... un jeune garçon venait de briser la nuque, avec une facilité déconcertante, à une fille de mon groupe qui était déguisée en fée... avant de plonger dans son cou, d'où un mince filet de sang coula jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine... il se nourrissait de son sang... et en posant mon regard un peu plus loin, je pus voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se nourrir de sang... ils se nourrissaient tous de sang! Allais-je aussi me faire vider de mon sang?! Les paroles de mon tortionnaire n'avaient-elles été que mensonge?! Fatalement, je comprenais ce qu'avait dit l'homme Italien, il n'y avait aucune issue possible, autre que la mort! En acceptant de venir ici, on avait accepté d'en payer le prix, qui était la mort... était-ce là, ma destinée?!

- "Non, je vous en prie..." pleura une voix proche, que je reconnus facilement... Instinctivement, j'accrochais le regard de mon amie d'enfance... elle me suppliait du regard, mais j'étais malheureusement aussi impuissante qu'elle... elle était maintenue par les épaules par un grand costaud, elle n'avait aucune chance de survivre, sa dernière heure était arrivée... comme la mienne n'allait pas tarder... et en raison de l'amitié qui nous liait toutes les deux, qui n'avait jamais fanée malgré les milliers de kilomètres nous séparant, je décidais de soutenir son regard jusqu'au bout... que la dernière chose, qu'elle voit et garde en mémoire, soit mon regard qui l'accompagnait dans la mort... un frisson s'empara de mon corps, quand le grand costaud se pencha sur son cou, il me lança d'ailleurs un regard que je soutenais quelques secondes, avant de me concentrer de nouveau sur celui de Natalia, qui perdait doucement de son intensité... quand le grand costaud laissa tomber son corps à terre, sans aucune précaution, comme si elle n'était pas importante, je sentis des larmes couler contre mes joues, elles me brûlaient les yeux, m'empêchaient de voir le corps sans vie de Natalia... je me sentais faible, totalement impuissante et mes jambes lâchèrent... mais au lieu de tomber normalement, je sentis mon tortionnaire accompagner ma chute, j'étais maintenant au sol, libre de regarder où je souhaitais... il y avait du sang partout... des corps sans vie partout, me faisant douloureusement réaliser que j'étais la dernière survivante... Dernière survivante, parmi des monstres, assoiffés de sang... qui serait le premier à prendre ma vie?! J'allais mourir, c'était une certitude... je ne pourrais plus serrer dans mes bras, mon égocentrique de mère... je ne pourrais plus discuter des heures de voiture avec Phil... je ne pourrais plus partager un moment avec mon solitaire de père... et... j'avais déjà perdu mon amie d'enfance... j'étais en plein cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

Mais voir devant mes yeux, le corps sans vie de Natalia, me faisait douloureusement comprendre, que j'étais dans la réalité, mon esprit n'aurait jamais pu imaginer toute cette histoire. Un grognement, me ramena au moment présent, j'étais de nouveau dans les bras de mon tortionnaire et nous faisions face au jeune garçon dont les lèvres qui étaient aussi rouges, que le sang de ses victimes, se mouvaient silencieusement... un autre grognement lui répondit, que j'identifiais comme appartenir à mon tortionnaire. Ce dernier voulait m'avoir pour lui?! Après tout, le jeune garçon avait eu son compte, non ?! Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien raconter, je devenais vraiment folle, ce n'était pas possible autrement!

- "Du calme Demetri, Alec ne lui veut aucun mal." tempéra l'homme Italien.

Demetri ?! Cela sonnait bien... au fait, pourquoi l'homme Italien, qui semblait être un peu le chef, parlait Anglais, maintenant?! Souhaitait-il que je comprenne le sens de ses phrases?! En sentant les bras de Demetri, se refermer plus fortement contre mon corps, je ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur, ce qui fit qu'il desserra un peu sa prise, sans pour autant me lâcher.

- "Nous avons parfaite connaissance de l'importance qu'elle possède à tes yeux, nous lui ferons donc aucun mal. Elle va devenir l'une des nôtres." continua l'homme.

Hein?! Non, mais non! Je ne voulais pas devenir comme ces assoiffés de sang, moi!

- "Bien. Ma jeune enfant, je suis Aro, l'un des trois Rois des Volturi. Je vais te laisser sous la bonne garde de Demetri, qui t'expliquera tout ce que tu dois savoir pour le moment." annonça patiemment l'homme.

Où est-ce que j'étais tombée?! En sentant qu'on me soulevait du sol à grande vitesse, pour me porter telle une mariée, je fus prise de nausée et pour éviter de me donner en spectacle, je fermais les yeux, frissonnant en revoyant le corps sans vie de Natalia...

- "Garde les yeux fermés... sinon tu risques de rendre ton dernier repas et j'apprécierais moyennement." souligna avec humour Demetri.

Humour, que je ne partageais pas, mais cette fois-ci, je décidais de suivre son conseil et de garder les yeux fermés. Avant de sentir un vent frais contre ma peau dénudée, ce qui eut le don de me faire frissonner, par rapport déjà à la fraicheur, mais aussi parce qu'il me rappelait le **blizzard** de Forks, qui me rappelait inévitablement mon père, puis ma mère... c'était un cercle vicieux, qui amena avec lui, de nouvelles larmes... que je n'eus pas le temps d'essuyer moi-même, Demetri s'en chargeant pour moi, ce qui instinctivement, me fit ouvrir les yeux, pour rencontrer un regard rouge... mon cœur en loupa encore un battement et au vu du sourire qu'il me lança, je fus certaine qu'il l'avait remarqué. Détournant le regard, je remarquais que nous étions à l'entrée d'une chambre spacieuse et avant que j'aie pu finir de tout analyser, je me retrouvais installée sur le lit confortable. Demetri se trouvait accoudé contre le mur en face de moi, à environ un mètre du bout du lit... il me fascinait autant qu'il m'effrayait...

Il devait avoir quelques années de plus que moi, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, sous ses habits, je pouvais aisément deviner une belle musculature et son visage... cet homme était tout bonnement magnifique, même son teint légèrement olivâtre, n'enlevait rien à son charme et... mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait! J'avais assister en direct avec la mort de mon amie d'enfance, j'étais la seule survivante et je ne trouvais rien d'autre à faire que d'admirer le démon qui me faisait face, aussi beau soit-il!

- "Actuellement, tu peux lutter contre l'attirance que tu me portes, mais quand tu me rejoindras dans l'éternité, tu ne pourras plus." m'annonça tronche d'olive, comme s'il m'annonçait la météo du lendemain.

Je trouvais intérieurement, que le surnom tronche d'olive, était peut-être un peu méchant sur les bords, mais cela m'évitait de trop penser à mon attirance inexplicable pour lui. Puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi, il me parlait d'éternité?! Cela n'existait pas, personne n'était éternel!

- "Comme tu as pu t'en rendre compte, nous nous ne sommes pas vraiment humains... cela va sûrement te paraître étrange, mais nous sommes des vampires..." continua-t-il.

Des vampires?! Sérieusement, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux?! Ne pouvant me retenir, j'éclatais de rire, ce qui le fit grogner. Et avant que je puisse reprendre un minimum de contrôle, il était au-dessus de moi, une main sur ma gorge.

- "Une simple pression de mes doigts, suffirait à t'ôter la vie." Gronda-t-il.

- "Alors ne te gêne surtout pas..." lui répondis-je, en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

- "C'est impossible... cela irait contre mon instinct..."

Doucement, il enleva sa main de mon cou, sans pour autant se dégager de mon corps.

- "Pourquoi moi?!" voulus-je savoir.

- "Tu es ma compagne d'éternité, celle que j'attends depuis... très longtemps. Celle qui me rejoindra sous peu..."

- "Et si, je ne le souhaites pas! Avant de venir ici, je possédais une vie!" le coupai-je exaspérée.

Songeur, il me caressa distraitement la joue droite, ce qui eut le don de m'apaiser quelque peu.

- "Tu possédais une vie, tu l'as dit toi-même. Instinctivement, tu savais que tu devais venir jusqu'en Italie, pour faire ma rencontre, pour que nous soyons réunis dans l'éternité. Nous sommes compagnons, je te demande pas de comprendre maintenant la signification de ces mots, juste ferme un instant les yeux et laisse-toi transporter..."

Encore une fois, je décidais d'écouter son conseil, en fermant doucement les yeux. Tout en essayant de passer outre sa présence, pour calmer les battements de mon cœur, chose que je réussis au bout de quelques minutes, mais qu'il réanima en caressant la base de mon cou... et je dus prendre sur moi, pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux, je devais me laisser aller... il passa ensuite à mon épaule droite, me faisant frissonner... ses gestes étaient doux, tendres... si bien que je ne résistais pas quand je sentis la fraîcheur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, je l'accueillais tout simplement... récoltant alors un doux ronronnement, qui intérieurement me fit sourire d'amusement, cela ne pouvait pas être réel, si?! Il délaissa ensuite mes lèvres, pour poser un tendre baiser sur mon épaule gauche, qui ne semblait qu'attendre cela... les yeux toujours fermés, ma respiration devint saccadée, je me laissais tout simplement aimer, comme il me l'avait suggéré... ses baisers descendirent ensuite à la naissance de ma poitrine, me faisant cambrer instinctivement, je mordillais mon piercing labret. Mais je redescendais de cette volupté, en entendant un bruit de déchirement et en ouvrant les yeux, je pus voir ma robe en lambeaux voler dans la pièce !

- "Chut, fais-moi confiance..." murmura-t-il en me caressant doucement les joues.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, j'étais presque frissonnante et je devais bien m'avouer, honteusement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec la fraîcheur de son corps... Je ressentais le besoin inexplicable d'être au plus près de lui... et il dût ressentir mon envie, car il m'adressa un sourire en coin, avant de déposer une nouvelle fois ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes, suivit par un nouveau bruit de déchirement... cette fois-ci, il s'agissait de ses vêtements à lui et la vue qu'il m'offrait était inqualifiable... Tandis que nos regards restaient accrochés, il caressa doucement mes hanches, alors que je n'osais faire aucun mouvement, de crainte de réaliser que je rêvais... quand les dernières barrières de vêtements disparurent, je sentis mes joues me brûler... tendrement, il se fraya une place entre mes jambes, en ne quittant jamais mon regard... doucement, il pénétra mon intimité, me coupant le souffle... délicatement et prudemment, comme si j'étais aussi fragile qu'une fleur, il entama lentement des va-et-vient... et au moment où un premier gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres, que l'orgasme me gagnait doucement, Demetri, me bouleversa d'une nouvelle façon...

- "Je suis désolé..."

L'incompréhension me frappa de plein fouet... mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, ou de me remettre de mes émotions, je sentis ses dents se refermer sur ma jugulaire... et alors que j'aurais pensé me sentir partir, je me sentais comme paralysée, encore une fois, je me retrouvais prisonnière de son emprise... La confusion arriva ensuite, quand il mordit l'intérieur de mes poignets... là, une douleur indéchiffrable gagna mon corps et je devais lutter contre l'envie de hurler... puis j'avais l'impression, que cela ne serait que le début...

- "Nous serons bientôt réunis dans l'éternité ma douce compagne..."

En quittant l'Arizona, je pensais pas du tout, que je quitterais définitivement ma famille et que j'assisterais à la mort de mon amie d'enfance. Que je verrais de mes propres yeux, des corps sans vie... Que je ferais face à des monstres assoiffés de sang et je pensais encore moins, devoir en une, à mon tour... mais au fond, peut-être était-ce là, ma destinée...

**Cette histoire aura une suite ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire jusqu'ici.**


	8. Résultats du concours Halloween Party

**LE CONCOURS HALLOWEEN PARTY EST TERMINE**

**ET MAINTENANT PLACE AUX RESULTATS !**

***O*o*O*o*O***

Vous deviez choisir votre OS préféré parmi les 6 écrits participants.

Pour rappel, il y avait et découvrez qui se cachait derrière tous ces OS :

1 – **Un délicieux Halloween **de Marlène Leclerc

2 – **Saveur Framboise **d'AmySReid

3 – **Treat or… Love **de Tahicha

4 – **Je déteste Halloween **de Shirashi

5 – **Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs **de SweetyMarie

6 – **Une destinée… **de BellaMcCarthy

Et l'OS qui a eu le plus de votes et donc qui remporte ce concours d'OS est :

1 – **Halloween, la nuit de tous les plaisirs **de SweetyMarie (11 votes)

Félicitations à l'OS et à son auteure mais surtout un grand merci aux personnes qui ont participé à notre 2nd contest, tous les écrits sont méritants car ils ont suscité de l'intérêt et ont plu, merci aux lecteurs (trices) qui ont laissé des commentaires, à ceux qui ont voté et qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage car sans votre soutien, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné une nouvelle fois.

Si vous souhaitez connaître tous les résultats, vous pouvez les retrouver en cliquant sur le même lien qui vous a servi à voter.

Les auteures qui souhaitent publier les OS sur leurs propres comptes FF peuvent désormais le faire, l'anonymat de publication est levé mais ce contest reste toujours disponible pour les reviews qui seront reçues ultérieurement.

Et pour conclure, Sophie et moi, nous vous donnons rendez-vous sur le 3ème contest, à savoir Un crime a été commis, qui est ouvert jusqu'au 31 Janvier prochain.

***O*o*O*o*O***


End file.
